Shadows With Names
by DizzyUpTheGirl01
Summary: Peyton "Poison" Drezdin makes her triumphant return to the ring but has some fences to mend, some bridges to build, and some bridges to burn. Rated M for language and because it will get smutty. Lots of Orton, lots of Shield and random Divas and various others. Reviews and feedback are welcomed and encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC, Peyton. Everything else is property of WWE/TNA/etc. This is my first multi-chapter. It's rated M for language and because it will get smutty. Please, read and review. Huge thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far on my other fics. You all are phenomenal!**

Peyton Drezdin sat in the rental car, drumming her nails on the steering wheel trying to calm her shaky nerves. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Helluva time to decide to quit smoking, dumbass." Glancing at her watch, she checked the time once more before opening the door and standing, stretching her limbs and wincing when her back and shoulder popped. She grabbed her bags from the backseat, took a deep shaking breath, slid the dark sunglasses over her bright green eyes and started toward the entrance, the hood on her jacket pulled over her head concealing her black hair.

"Girl! I cannot believe you are back! Don't even act like you can hide under that hoodie!" Peyton froze, a smile creeping across her face. "Hey Nik. Nice tits." Nikki Bella jumped up, legs wrapped around the taller woman's waist planting a loud, over-exaggerated kiss on her cheek. "I know right. I love them!" She hopped down, grabbing Peyton's arm, "C'mon, let me show you off. I guess you decided to quit slumming it and come back home?"

"Eh, they couldn't afford me anymore. Ya know how it goes."

Nikki nodded, "I've heard rumors of how things have gotten there. Sooooo, enough about that. I heard Poison is hopping the guardrail and taking out me, Brie, Aksana and Alicia."

"Yep. I guess we should sit down and go over everything. Someone's getting to take Warning Label's tonight." Peyton said, referring to her in ring character's finisher, a super kick followed by a shooting star press.

"I totally will, but honestly, Aksana is kind of a huge fan…we're talking borderline fangirl status here…she may want to."

Peyton shrugged, "Just point me in the direction I need to kick and I'm good."

"You nervous?"

"Honestly? Terrified. I haven't been able to eat all day. I feel like I'm either going to puke everywhere or piss myself."

"Classy, Peyton. Classy."

"It's not like I left here on the best of terms, and I'm not leaving TNA the best way either."

Nikki stopped outside the Diva's locker room and looked at the other woman, "Look, I don't know all the details about TNA, but as far as what happened here goes…water under the bridge. You're not that person anymore. You were a kid then, you went from the insanity of ECW to here…two completely different worlds. You're more equipped to handle it now. As far as TNA goes, that's a sinking ship, I hate it for the talent there, but you were right to get out when you did. And, more importantly than all that, you're coming back in Philly. This place fucking loves you. Pittsburgh hates you, but Philly LOVES you. The building is going to explode!"

The two women walked into the locker room as Nikki introduced the returning Diva around. Aksana eagerly agreed to take Peyton's finisher and promised to "sell it like a boss".

"I'm going to go walk around, calm my nerves…I'll see you ladies in the ring. Make me look good, ok?" She winked at the group of Diva's and headed to find a quiet space before she was escorted to her spot ringside. Peyton pulled her cell out of her hoodie and dialed, "Tell me I'm not making a huge mistake." She spoke as soon as the ringing stopped.

"You're making a huge mistake."

"SCOTTY!"

"They're all going to laugh at you, those that even remember who you are that is. Or worse, they are going to sit in silence and try to figure out who the fuck this broad is botching a lame ass super kick and doing a poor ass shooting star."

"Fuck you, Birdman."

"Eh, you know you miss me."

"I do. How's married life?" The conversation turned casual as the two chatted about life in general. Scott Levy was the one person she could count on to bring her back to earth. She'd debuted as his valet 15 years ago in ECW. Raven and Poison. They'd spent many years on the road together, she had him to credit for her entire career. Everything she knew was because of that man, good and bad. "I gotta go, they're yelling at me to go get to ringside. I'll talk to you later. Text me after the show." "Yep" was his only response as the two ended the call and Peyton followed the security guard around to her spot at ringside, her black hoodie pulled tight over her head.

Her ring gear tonight consisted of street clothes, black jeans with holes in the knees and a white wife-beater with a black raven emblazoned on the front, her shout out to her mentor, black combat boots laced halfway. She crouched down in her seat behind the guardrail at the announce table, trying not to draw any unwarranted attention her way and watched as the diva's made their way to the ring.

As soon as she saw all four women enter the ring after Brie and Nikki were declared the winners, she made her move, hopping over the guardrail and praying silently she wouldn't fall. Those Shield boys made it look so much easier than it is. Peyton slid into the ring, chair in hand and stood counting to herself, waiting for the other girls to notice her.

_One, two, three, four_. Brie turned and caught a kick to the gut before rolling to the outside, landing with a thud and selling it like she was dying.

_Five, six_. Alicia's turn. A chair shot to the back, she rolled out crawling backwards up the ramp, clutching at her back like she'd been snapped in half.

_Seven, eight, nine_. Nikki's turn. Peyton dropped the chair, kicked Nikki in the stomach and delivered a DDT, reminiscent of Raven. The crowd was on their feet, yelling. Aksana rushed at Peyton and caught the first part of her finisher, the super kick, square on the chin, flying back, landing perfect to take the the shooting star. Peyton climbed the ropes, ripped the hoodie off, arms stretched out to her sides as the building erupted.

True to her word, Aksana sold Warning Labels like a boss. Peyton stood over her body, mic in hand, and held her index finger to her lips, signaling for the fans to quieten down. "Iiiiii'm baaaaack." She said simply, dropping the mic on Aksana's prone body and exiting the ring, making her way up the ramp.

The security guard from earlier handed her cell phone to her once she crossed through the curtain, "Welcome back, Ms Peyton. Great showing."

She smiled, "Thanks." She swiped at her phone, and opened the text message from Scotty, ignoring a few others.

_That was horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself._

She typed in her response, _Love you too fuckface._

Moments later the four girls from the ring made their way to the back, "THAT WAS EPIC!" "I told you the crowd would love it! Now, let's get changed and celebrate!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I still own nothing except Peyton. Reviews and feedback are highly encouraged and welcomed :)**

CH 2

"That was a helluva come back tonight, Dizzy." Peyton looked across the table to see Brie smiling at the voice behind her. "Hey, Randy, umm…I think I need to go pee. C'mon babe." She tugged her bearded fiancé behind her. "Well, she's about as subtle as a train wreck."

"So, you look good." Peyton quirked an eyebrow at the man standing in front of her. "I just mean," She waved her hand, cutting him off, "Compared to the last time you saw me?" "No…I mean, yeah, I guess." "It's ok Randy; I was kind of a hot mess then. HOLY SHIT! Lil Joe! Excuse me; Randy…It was good to see you." She ran across the room, jumping on to the back of a startled Roman Reigns.

"Lil Joe Joe!" Peyton planted a big wet kiss on the side of his cheek before dropping to the floor. "Look at you! I guess you aren't 'Lil Joe Joe' anymore though. You went and got all grown up and kind of hot. I'm impressed."

"Hey Peyton. It's been…"

"Forever. I know." She cut him off, noticing the other two members of the Shield standing beside him. "Colby." She nodded to Seth Rollins. "Stranger." She looked at Dean Ambrose. "Joe and I go way back." Peyton began explaining. "He use to run around backstage with his brother at some of the Indy shows in Memphis. Matt saved my ass one night. I still owe him for that."

The Samoan nodded, "I remember hearing bits about that. You know Colby?"

"Yeah," she grinned over at the two toned man, "you could say that."

"Cool…oh…oooooh." Joe shook his head as he realized what she was implying.

Colby spoke up, "What's it been? Four, five years now?"

"Something like that," Peyton nodded. "You were such a baby. There's probably a special place in hell for cradle robbers like me corrupting the youth of America."

Colby nodded, brown eyes wide, "I was so young and impressionable."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, young maybe…borderline jailbait I think, but, impressionable not so much." She turned her attention to the third member. "Hi. I'm Peyton. Corrupter of young impressionable men."

"Jon Good…or Stranger. Whichever. I've been called worse."

She smiled, shaking his hand, "The infamous Moxbrose."

"Moxbrose? Don't think I've heard that one yet."

"Give it time, I'll tweet it later, the fangirls will love it." Peyton let her voice rise dramatically, "OMG, just met Dean Ambrose. He's so dreamy. Don't know who's hotter Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose. Hashtag Moxbrose lame emoticon lame emoticon lame emoticon hashtag swoon." She turned to Joe and Colby. "Don't worry; I'll come up with something for y'all too."

"PEYTON! GET OVER HERE!" Nikki yelled across the crowded room.

"Well boys, that's my cue. Nice to meet you Moxbrose. Colby, Joe."

Peyton walked across the room to the twins staring back at her, "So, you just leave Randy standing here to go spider monkey Roman Reigns? Please tell me you haven't slept with him." Nikki spoke up. "He was trying to make peace with you."

"I know. But there's no need to make peace. And no, I've never slept with Joe. I've known him since he was a kid." The sisters looked at each other relieved. "It was Colby. That was one helluva weekend."

"Peyton!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" She smiled sweetly.

"Seriously though," Brie spoke up, "You should go talk to Randy. Let him know things are ok."

"Fine." She threw her hands up. "Fine, I'll go find him."

Peyton walked outside to the little area sectioned off for smoking. Cigarette smoke wafted through the air, filling her nostrils. She sighed, leaning back against the brick wall somewhat happy not to have found her target, not ready to have the conversation everyone seemed so eager for her to have. Her mind started to wander back five years ago.

…

The palms of her hands twitched, the clear plastic packet in her pocket setting heavy. "God damnit, Randy! Just fucking let me breathe!" She shoved at the man in front of her. Hard. Too hard.

"Why? So you can go get fucking high again? I'm not stupid, Peyton!" His voice boomed through the hotel room. "Your pupils are shot to hell. You haven't slept in God knows how long. You look like shit. If you want to fucking kill yourself then just fucking do it! Stop dragging it out and bringing everyone down with you!" His head snapped back when her fist connected with his jaw. He watched as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

…

Peyton flexed her hand, popping her wrist that still ached from time to time when the weather changed from jamming it against his jaw that night.

"Looking for someone?"

The raspy voice to her left brought her back to the present. "Hey, Stranger. No, not really." She watched the end of the cigarette glow bright as he inhaled, then removed it from his lips, flicking the ashes away, exhaling a puff of smoke slowly. "You want one?" He held his pack out to her.

"Yes." She smiled and shook her head no.

"Ah, I got ya. How long ya been quit?" Jon shoved the cigarettes back in his pocket.

"Two days. Two long, looooong days."

"If it helps I hear the third day's the hardest."

"It doesn't."

"That was a pretty sweet return tonight…"

"For a chick?" Peyton interjected.

"For a cradle robbing corrupter of the youth."

"Ouch." She laughed.

Jon pointed through the glass window, "The twin without the tits is pointing at you."

Peyton followed his gaze to see Brie talking with Aksana and Nikki, pointing in her direction. "Ugh, I should go see what they want. Thanks for nothing." She grinned, motioning toward the cigarette in his hand.

"Anytime."

The three women watched as Peyton walked toward them, shaking her head, "Don't. I know that look." She looked over at the twins. "I will talk to him, I just…I couldn't find him."

"Did you even really look?"

"Yeah," Peyton glanced around, not meeting their eyes. "I looked."

"Liar."

"Nikki!" Brie elbowed her sister.

"What? She's lying, I can tell."

"Aksana," Peyton turned to the Lithuanian diva, "I haven't had a chance to say thanks for tonight."

"No, thank you. Glad I could be a part of it."

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night. It's been a crazy day and we all have to be at the arena early tomorrow for Smackdown."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The production crew ran around, setting up the ring, lights, and sound equipment for that nights SmackDown taping. Peyton sat in a seat at the top of the arena, deleting random texts without reading them. A stack of papers floated down to her lap, her script for the night.

"Boss Man asked me to get that to you."

Peyton silently cursed the universe. Randy, of course.

"Thanks." She watched as he stepped over the back of the seats and sat down beside her.

Silence. Awkward silence. Tension that you couldn't even cut with a chainsaw filled the space between them.

"I'm sorry." She spoke after a long pause, mulling over her words. She patted his arm when he started to interrupt, "Let me finish. You were right, Randy. I fucked up. I had no clue what I was doing, what I wanted…about anything really. I'm sorry I was weak. I'm sorry I almost brought you down with me. I'm sorry I drove you away and you blamed yourself when…" She paused, her voice cracking slightly, "well, when things got really bad. Just know none of it was your fault. There's no one to blame but myself."

Peyton shifted back in her seat, not knowing what else to say.

"You could have called. I would have been there as much as I could."

"I know, and that's why I couldn't call." He turned to look at her, confusion in his blue eyes. "You had enough of your own shit to deal with and your career to focus on, Randy. And, I needed to get back to my roots and prove I could do it alone."

"Is that where Lopez came in? Helping you get back to your roots? Or doing the doing it alone bullshit?" Peyton flinched. Gossip really does get around.

"It wasn't like that. That was a one time thing."

"You walked right out of my door and practically fell straight into his bed."

"You know that's not what happened."

"Really?" His voice raised, drawing the attention of a few stage hands. He turned, staring them down before continuing, his voice lower. "Really? How exactly would I know? You punched me in my fucking face, walked out of my hotel and didn't speak to me until you waltzed back in last night."

Standing, Peyton ran her hand through her hair, "Look, I said I was sorry."

Randy cut her off again, "Is that part of your 12 steps or something."

"No, I don't do any of that…Can I help you?" She turned to the production assistant standing a few feet away, watching them nervously.

"Ms Drezdin? Creative would like a word with you."

"Lead the way, we're done here." She turned, following the petite woman in the business suit, ignoring the sound of Randy's fist connecting with the plastic chair in front of him.

"Ms Drezdin?" The production assistant stopped suddenly.

"Peyton. Please."

"That seemed to be getting somewhat intense, if you don't mind my asking, are you okay?"

"That?" Peyton motioned to where they had left Randy. "That was nothing. His bark is way worse than his bite. I'm good. Promise." She said as reassuringly as she could.

…

Peyton laced up her boots and stood, glancing in the mirror. Black leather shorts and her usual wife beater in place. She always opted for less flashy ring gear. Hair and makeup had already done their job, making her presentable for TV. She didn't have a match that night, just a backstage segment. It was a little frustrating to have such a great return and then nothing but a pretaped segment that really had nothing to do with the Diva's division, but such was the life of a Diva.

"Ms Drez…um…Peyton?" The young woman from earlier poked her head in the locker room. "They are ready for your bit."

"Awesome. Time to teach these boys a thing or two." She flashed a smile at the smaller woman.

"Everyone ready?" The segment producer glanced around as everyone nodded in the affirmative. Peyton took her place by the supply crates and bent over stretching, the cameras rolling.

"Well well well boys, if it isn't the one and only Poison. Come back to wreak hell on the Diva's division?" She slowly righted herself and turned a smirk on her face. "Well well well if it isn't the Shield." She mocked Seth's words, "You boys finally manage to quit fighting long enough to welcome little ol me back. How sweet."

Roman stepped forward, "Things have changed, you might wanna be careful where you go alone babygirl."

"That's cute that you think I'm like all the other girls around here."

She felt Dean step behind her, "I don't scare easily." She paused, blinking, confused, looking from Roman to Seth, then pointing over her shoulder to Dean who was smirking, "Did he just sniff me? Dude, seriously?" She spun on her heel glaring at him, green eyes flashing up to his blue ones, head tilted to the side, studying the so called lunatic fringe of the Shield, "Didn't your momma ever tell you…you can't out crazy crazy baby." Peyton patted his cheek then turned back, facing the direction of the camera and walked out of the shot. Dean looked over to his stable mates and grinned, "Crazy chicks are hot."

"Cut." The producer yelled out, "I think we got what we need. Good job guys." Peyton cleared her throat. "And lady."

"Well boys," Peyton pushed off the wall, "looks like I'm about to be the object of every fan girls hatred. Super fucking awesome. Maybe when I end up taking the Sister Abigail from Bray in a few weeks they'll forgive me." She shrugged, "Or not."

Jon slung an arm around her shoulder, "I think you'll survive."

Peyton looked from his arm to him, "So, we're here now? With the touching?"

"I just sniffed you on national television. This is the next natural step."

"That actually makes an odd amount of sense."

"Of course it does."

Joe rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure I like you two together. Nothing good can come from it."

Colby nodded in agreement, "Two peas in one crazy pod."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Trying to give a little bit longer chapters. We'll see.** _  
_

Ch 4

_"Let go!" Peyton swung out blindly, her left eye already swelling shut. She grimaced when her fist connected with the flesh, feeling the pop of her wrist dislocating._

_"Fucking bitch!" A thud filled the area as her body hit the pavement outside, the glass from the broken beer bottle falling to the ground beside her, slicing into her palms and shards sticking from the back of her scalp._

_"HEY!" That voice, she knew that voice. Tyler…no, what was his name…Colby. She heard the shuffling of feet as the man she was fighting with ran off, his tires squealing as he left the parking lot in a hurry._

_"Fucking hell, Peyton. I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Everything went blurry and faded to blackness as she clung on to Colby's shirt. "No hospital." She managed before falling limp against him._

_Peyton stirred, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings. "Don't try to get up. You got knocked for a loop. What the fuck was that?" She turned her head to the voice. Her left eye refusing to open. "You're a girl." She would have laughed at his statement had it not hurt so much. "Why in the fuck would you think it's ok to fight a grown man?" Everything started flashing back to her. She'd been at some Indy show with Scotty. He left as soon as it was over. She'd gone out with some of the guys, snuck off to the bathroom…her jacket. She glanced to the chair where her jacket was draped. "Don't worry. I found your happy stash." He tossed the small packet of white powder onto the bed. "I also called Scott. You said no hospitals. But I barely fucking know you. This shit, this is way above my pay grade."_

_She turned the packet over in her hands. "Thanks." She croaked out, her voice barely a whisper._

_"I'll stay until he gets here. You need anything?" Colby looked at the woman on the bed, really looked at her. Her black hair was stuck to her face, matted with blood. He'd gotten most of the glass out, he'd hoped. Her left eye was completely swollen shut. Grease and dirt from the parking lot pavement smeared on her neck and face. "Piece of advice?" He continued, not waiting for her to answer, "You're better than this. Get your shit together. I know that may sound harsh, but I think people have been telling you what you want to hear for too long." _

_Peyton nodded, knowing he was right. "Colby?" She reached out, handing the small package to him. "Get rid of that. Please."_

_Peyton dozed off again, the pain in her head taking over. The door swung open what seemed like seconds later, startling her awake. "What the fuck happened to her?" Scotty kicked the door closed, walking across the plain single bed hotel room. "No clue. Walked out of the bar last night and she's going at it with some dude, I walked out just in time to see her clock him a good one and him nail her over the head with a beer bottle."_

_"I'll be ok." Peyton struggled to sit up, both men moved to help her. _

_Scott leaned back, surveying the damage. "Good news, bad news, Angelface."_

_"Bad news." She said._

_"Bad news, you ain't winning any beauty pageants for awhile. Good news," he glanced over at Colby, "everyone just thinks you two are in here fucking. So, we sneak you out and get you back to your place so you can rest and no one will be the wiser. Can't have you detoxing in public."_

Peyton jerked awake. Sweat beading over her forehead, shirt clinging to her body. Giving up on anymore sleep for the night, she changed into a clean pair of shorts, sports bra, tank top, and running shoes and headed to the hotel gym for a workout.

Squatting, she swung the kettle ball between her legs and brought it up even with her shoulders. "You're going to torque your back going at it like that. Your posture is shit." Peyton glared up at the reflection in the mirror, staring over her shoulder. Dropping the weight she rolled her shoulders back, turned and started taping her wrists for a round on the heavy bag.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Peyton finished taping her wrists and looked up, "Nope." She walked over, swinging out, testing the weight of the bag before connecting solid with her left hand. Again, and again. Left, left, left, right knee.

"Didn't peg you for a lefty."

Peyton turned to look over her shoulder at Jon, his arms curling up to his chest, weight bar in his hands. "Didn't peg you for such a Chatty Kathy."

He watched her, eyes filled with curiosity as she turned back to the heavy bag, tapping the bag lightly with her right hand. It was clearly her dominant hand. "You were a boxer?" She hit at the bag harder, flinching slightly, shaking her arm.

"Again, with the talking?"

"One of my many skills."

Peyton rolled her eyes, chuckling. "So I've heard." Turning back she started back on the bag. Right, left, left, right, left knee.

The sound of metal clanked as he lifted and dropped the weights over and over. The thud of her fists and knees on the vinyl of the bag echoed off the walls.

Walking to the treadmill, Peyton gripped the end of her shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from her eyes. Stepping on she punched in her desired incline and speed. She glanced to her side when that machine started moving, "Stalker."

"You wish. I gotta keep my cardio up to out run my legions of fangirls."

"All that and humble too."

"Clearly," he smirked, blue eyes flashing at her, "I have a new fangirl in the making."

"Clearly," Peyton grinned back, green eyes rolling up to the ceiling, "someone has had a few too many death matches." Peyton picked up her pace and began to jog, looking to her left when she heard Dean laughing. "What?"

"You totally Googled me."

"How could I possibly be join the Ambrose fan club when it already consists of you and your giant ego as president and vice president?"

"It's alright darlin" he joked, "I Googled you too."

"I didn't think you even knew what Google was."

"Common misconception. Seriously though, we should get together and Google each other some time."

"Wow." Peyton blinked, eyes wide, "that was really, really…I mean _really_ lame. I expected more from you."

"You couldn't handle me at full force. You'd turn in to a puddle of quivering flesh. Now, quit oogling my body and pay attention before you trip and fall."

Peyton shook her head, one eyebrow raised, "You're fully clothed."

"I know and it's a damn good thing because you can't keep your eyes off me. Shit woman, if I took my shirt off you'd pass out." He laughed.

"Oh, Jesus. You're a special kind of weird."

Peyton looked up as the door to the gym swung open and resisted the urge to throw her water bottle at the mirror when Randy walked in. Awesome. Fucking awesome. Her eyes met Randy's as he looked between her and Jon, jogging side by side on treadmills. Pushing the power button on her machine, she hopped off and started unwrapping the tape on her wrists.

"Jon. Peyton." Randy spoke, acknowledging the two.

"S'up." Jon watched as Peyton finished pulled the tape off her left wrist, tossing it into the nearby trash and started working on her bound right wrist. He saw her flinch as the last of the tape peeled away and immediately pull her arm tight to her body, cursing under her breath a string of words that could possibly rival one of his more colorful tirades.

Peyton massaged at the knot forming on her wrist and winced. "Mother fucker."

"That thing still giving you problems?" Randy was beside her now, pointing down at her arm. She just nodded, "I'll be fine." "You always are." "Don't."

Jon focused on his shoes, his speed, his time, his water bottle, anything to keep from blatantly eavesdropping on the two. They obviously had history and from the tension in the room, some unfinished business.

Randy took a step closer, "Don't what, Peyton?" His voice was low, trying to keep their conversation private. "Don't act like I still care? Don't be pissed off? Or don't get too close to you because you can't handle it?"

"Just…don't." Her green eyes giving him the answer she verbally wouldn't.

Jon turned his head, watching as she walked out the gym.

…

Peyton waited in the hotel lobby for the concierge to bring her rental from the parking garage. "Well," a muscular arm draped over her shoulder, "if it isn't my adoring fan club."

"Am I going to need to get a restraining order?" Peyton laughed up at Jon, elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Probably."

"500 feet minimum."

Joe looked at Colby, "What'd we miss?"

"Just Jon's delusions of grandeur." Peyton answered.

"Oh, that? We're subjected to that on a daily basis. Bout time someone else had to experience it."

"Well boys," Peyton shifted her bag on her shoulder, "my rides here. See yall at the next stop."

"Peyton, hang on a second." Colby jogged up to her. "You sleeping ok?" He asked, his voice low. "Jon said he ran into you this morning in the gym. That you seemed a little frazzled."

She sighed and shrugged, "Most nights yeah. Last night was just…not so much. I'm fine though. Really."

Colby eyed her questioningly, "Yeah right, you look dead on your feet." He turned and called over his shoulder, "I'm driving Peyton so she doesn't drive into a tree." He hopped in to the driver's seat and waited for her to get in. "Ain't got all day. C'mon."

Peyton sat down in the car, "You realize everyone is going to be talking."

"Eh," he shrugged, "let them talk…it's nothing they haven't said before."

Joe looked at Jon and shook his head. "Guess I'm driving."

Colby punched at the radio, "You have horrible taste in music. I can't believe people think we've slept together. I have standards!"

Peyton laughed, a good hard laugh, the first one in a long time. "_You_ have standards? What about me? People think I'm some cradle robbing tramp. I've done a lot of questionable things in my life but some doe eyed rookie..." she shook her head and feigned disgust, "just ew."

They rode in silence for awhile, Peyton dozing occasionally. "I never really thanked you." Colby's brown eyes shifted briefly to her then back to the road. "You really don't know how much what you did meant. You didn't know me, damn sure didn't owe me anything. I just, I couldn't get caught again. I'd already lost my job here and was risking a probation violation if I got caught up in any more shit again. I haven't…I've been clean since then. You're partially to thank for that. You're a good guy, Colby. Thanks." She smiled. "Even if I have to talk up your imagined sexual prowess every now and then."

"You know," Colby spoke up again after a few miles, "I could talk to the guys…you could always ride with us some if you wanted. I don't really think any of us would be too keen on any you girls travelling alone. What if you break down or something?"

"Triple A? Cell phone? Besides, I think I make Joe nervous." Colby shook his head, "It's not good to be alone so much. And Joe's just like that. He's new…still figuring out his place kind of and doesn't want to break any unwritten rules he's not suppose to. He wants to make sure he does everything right. He feels like he, more than any of us, has something to prove, that he's where he is because of talent and not DNA or politics. To be honest though, I'm kind of surprised you aren't riding with the twins."

"They both offered, but you know, they generally ride with DBry and Cena and while I love the girls and adore DBry and even think Cena is a decent dude, that just doesn't sound like a fun time to me."

"So, it's settled then. Don't argue. You really don't want me to have to resort to underhanded measures. According to tumblr I have the most irresistible puppy dog eyes EVER."

"Anything but the puppy dog eyes! Fine, but if one of the girls has a free seat I may hop a ride with them…and I will, on occasion, fly solo because that's how I roll. And, please, don't ever tell anyone I just used the phrase 'that's how I roll'."

Colby made an x over his chest, "Your secret is safe with me. Again. God, you're so demanding."

Two hours later they pulled in to the hotel parking garage. "Joe and Jon are about a half hour out. Want to go with us to get something to eat?"

"Vegan?"

"Oh God no."

"Then hell yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys. Peyton's going to start riding with us some. Everyone ok with that? Great. Awesome. See, told you they'd love the idea."

Joe and Jon stared at Colby while Peyton buried her face in her hands. Jon spoke up first, "You two gonna be sharing a room now?" He looked between the two, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Oh God no!" Peyton shouted, then looked around realizing she was drawing attention to them. "No, we are not sharing a room." She sighed and looked over at Colby then back at Jon and Joe. "I will only say this once and I'm not explaining the reasons behind it, and I'm only saying it because I don't want y'all thinking anything is going on. We, Colby and I," she motioned her finger between them, "have never…I'm not quite the deviant tramp everyone thinks. Let's just say Colby helped me out once and we just let people think what they wanted to."

Joe shrugged and sat down next to Colby, "So, waitress been by yet? I'm starving."

Jon plopped down in his seat between Joe and Peyton, "Couldn't resist me? It's cool. I get it. So much for that 500 feet."

Peyton leaned back in her seat, listening to the three men laugh and tell stories about random events from their lives when her phone vibrated. She glanced down, frowning and pushed the ignore button, setting the phone back down on the table before it vibrated again. Picking it back up she immediately pushed ignore again before scrolling through text messages, deleting several without reading them.

"What about you?" Joe's voice snapped Peyton's attention back to the table. "Any wild embarrassing stories you wanna share?"

Peyton slid her phone into her pocket and forced a smile, "Nothing you can't Google." She looked over at Jon and winked. "Right?"

"Yep, I Googled her all night last night."

Joe rolled his eyes and groaned. "If you two are done Googling each other…what's up for tonight?"

"Initiating the newbie?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton glared at Jon, "I'm technically the veteran here."

"So, hotel bar then?"

Colby looked over at Peyton, "Um, do you…you know…"

"Drink?" She smiled and turned to Joe and Jon. "Ok, so, just to get it out there, I use to have kind of a drug problem. Kicked it 5 years ago. But," she turned back to Colby, "to answer your question, yes, I still drink. I'm not an alcoholic. Granted, I don't do it often, but just because I stay in more now, but yeah, I'm down to tie one on tonight."

Jon draped his arm around the back of her chair, "Eh, who of us hasn't had a drug problem."

Joe and Colby both raised their hands.

Jon shrugged and winked at the waitress as she sat the ticket on the table, "So, just us cool kids then. Losers."

…

"So, you're travelling with the Shield boys now?" Nikki looked across the table at Peyton, swirling the wine in her glass.

"Yep." Peyton took a drink of her beer.

"You're such a dude." Brie interjected, motioning toward the beer bottle.

"Yep." Peyton took another drink.

"I'm drunk." Aksana slurred from somewhere behind the three girls.

"You'd think she'd be able to hold her liquor better being Russian and all." Nikki looked back at the woman dancing in her seat.

"Am not Russian. Am Lithuanian. And very stereotypical comment, Bella One…or maybe Bella Two."

"Does her accent get thicker the more she drinks or is it just me?"

"I like her, she's grown on me." Peyton patted the woman's black hair. "Just, don't puke on me."

"Peyton!" Aksana suddenly sat up, grabbing the other woman's shoulders, "you should totally hook up wit' Jon. All the rumors, very true."

Peyton started in front of her. "Uh, I'm going to assume she doesn't mean Cena."

Aksana crinkled her nose and shook her head, "No offense, Nikki. I mean that one." She pointed across the floor to where Jon was laughing with a group of guys.

"How would you know if the rumors are true?" Brie stared at Aksana, mouth wide.

"Manwhore." Aksana shrugged, falling back down in her seat. "But Peyton," she enunciated every letter of her name, "soooo fun."

"Hey ladies. Peyton. She okay?" Jon looked down at Aksana who was now giggling furiously. Peyton jumped up and grabbed him by the jacket, "You don't even wanna know." She started pushing him across the floor back to the group of guys hearing Aksana's voice yell in the background, "Get it girl!" Peyton looked up at Jon, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Don't ask. Please, please don't ask."

Peyton watched as Nikki and Brie carried Aksana to the door, "JON!" She yelled, leaning toward the table where Peyton, Jon, Colby, and Joe were sitting with a few other roster members. "I told Peyton how much fun you are! I told her, it's ok. Dicks over chicks this one time."

Peyton slammed her head on the table. "Oh. My. God. This must be what hell is like." The table had exploded in a raucous fit of laughter. Peyton sat up and looked around, avoiding Jon's eyes, "Please, all of you know that any information she gave me was unwanted and I learned against my will."

"Sure. Likely story, darlin."

Peyton groaned, "And on that note, I need another drink."

Randy watched as Peyton made her way to the bar. She was just on her second drink of the night. Things really had changed a lot for her. This time 5 years ago she'd have already bulldozed through countless drinks. Good for her.

"Fine," Peyton sighed dramatically as she heard the voice behind her, "I'll let you do a body shot off me. But only if I get a turn."

"Aww, Dimples. I'd hate to get you all worked up just for nothing."

Jon smiled, "Nothing? You heard Aksana…I'm a bucket of fun."

"I'm sure you are." She rolled her eyes, laughing and leaning back, elbows on the bar.

He leaned down, mouth level with her ear, blue eyes dropping to her chest, "It's ok to be a little nervous. I promise, I'll be gentle."

Peyton looked at Jon, not moving. She tilted her head to the side, eyes blatantly wandering over his body. She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, looking up to see him watching her. "I'm not the one who should be nervous. And gentle? How boring." They stared at each other until Peyton finally broke, shoving him back playfully and laughing. "God you're fun." Peyton turned back to the bar and held up two fingers to the bartender, "Patron. Silver."

"You're evil." He stared at the back of her head, shaking his own. "I hate you right now."

Peyton handed the bartended some cash and turned around, two shot glasses in her hand, offering Jon one. "And now, I hate you a lot less."

"Now, lose the jacket, Dimples. Let's see if you really can back up all that talk."

He stared at her, "You're serious?"

"Hell fucking yeah I am. Don't threaten me with a good time." She watched, amused as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the table to their side.

Peyton grabbed the lime from her shot and tugged his shirt up. "Since we obviously aren't climbing on the bar and going full on spring break with this, just lick the salt off, then take the shot." Peyton pushed Jon back against the wall between the bar and the table he'd tossed his jacket on. "Shit that's cold." Jon inhaled when Peyton ran the lime from his navel to the top of his jeans.

Peyton squatted down, pushing her hair to the side. "I think I'm really liking this angle." Peyton looked up at Jon and flipped him off. "Promises promises." Peyton grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled salt along the line of lime juice. She glanced up again, a small smirk on her face when Jon tangled his fingers in her hair. He shrugged, "Habit." Peyton leaned forward, tongue running just beneath his navel, lips sucking gently, pulling the salt and juice from his skin. Her mouth slid downward, continuing to suck the mixture clean, the muscles in his stomach tensing. Her tongue snaked out when she reached his jeans and slid it just beneath the material before she leaned back, pulled his hand from hair and stood up, reaching over and downing her shot, popping the lime into her mouth and sucking.

Jon watched, amused, as Peyton slammed the shot glass down on the table. She definitely had game. He may have underestimated her. But, he also knew what he was capable of. "My turn." He turned them around, switching places with her, and twisted her hair around his hand again, pulling her head to the side and exposing her neck, studying it for what seemed like several minutes but must have only been just a few seconds, picking the perfect spot. Peyton shivered slightly when he ran the lime from his glass along her neck before sprinkling salt along the same path. "Hold this." He handed the lime to her. "Not like that." He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and down to her chin, pulling gently, "Open." He slid the lime between her lips and grabbed on to her hip with his other hand. Jon pushed Peyton back against the wall, tongue snaking out and dragging along her neck, sucking at the salt. He pushed his body fully against hers, pinning her back against the wall, groaning quietly against her neck as he moved up to her jaw line and back down again, making sure to be extra thorough.

Peyton felt him let go of her hip before he leaned over and down his shot, slamming the shot glass down and smiling an almost predatory smile. Jon leaned down, mouth closing around the lime; lips connecting with Peyton's who had stuffed her hands into her back pockets, refusing to let herself react to him. He pulled the lime sliver fully into his own mouth pushing it over into his cheek, his tongue sweeping back into her mouth tasting the Patron from the shot she'd just taken. Peyton felt his finger's tighten in her hair, her hands curled into fists in her pockets, nails digging into her palms. Jon pulled back, taking a final swipe at her lips with his tongue before spitting the slice into his hand and tossing it into his empty shot glass. He was watching her, gauging her reaction. Peyton didn't move, she was still pinned between his lower body and the wall. Suddenly, she smiled and pushed back on his chest. "That was fun. Next time, you're buying."

Jon shook his head, dark blonde curls falling in his face. That bit usually had women begging for more. He grabbed his jacket off the table and headed outside to smoke.

…

Randy walked outside, the cool air hitting his body. He, along with half the roster and a variety of strangers and just been witness to quite the display between Peyton and Jon Good. At first, he was furious. She had no business acting like that. Then, reality set in. She had every right to act like that. They were both single, and truth be told, he should have seen it coming. Now, he was just worried. Not for himself and not about losing her. If they were ever suppose to be together again, they would be. They'd had a lot of good times together, but God knows they'd had some really bad ones. She deserved to be happy and if that meant fucking around with Jon, then that was fine. He'd just rather not see it. On display. In front of everyone. In fact, he'd rather not know about it. Fuck that, he wanted to march in there and remind her just exactly why they'd gotten along so well in the first place. Remind her why she use to grab on to his shirt as tight as she could when he'd kiss her. Remind her why she use to melt against his body when he'd touch her.

"Oh. Hey, man. Didn't see you out here. Thought you quit."

Smug bastard. "I did. Just came out to clear my head…get some air."

Randy watched as Jon finished his cigarette and stubbed it out with his boot.

"Jon, hang on a second."

Jon let go of the door handle and turned, "Yeah?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Peyton and it's none of my business. Don't hurt her. But just know, if you do…" Randy stood up, looking the younger man in the eyes, "I'll be there to pick up the pieces. And you won't get a second chance."

Jon nodded, "Understood."

Peyton studied the two men outside, praying silently Randy wasn't being a complete asshole. "What was that about?" She asked as Jon walked back to the table, sitting between her and Colby, slinging his arm across the back of her chair. "Not much, he just wanted to compliment me on my stellar in ring skills."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves and follows!**

It had been one week since Peyton's return, two days since her body shot showdown with Jon. She looked back and forth between Jon and Colby, blinking. "These words." She leaned over to Joe who was seated next to her in the back of the car. "I hear them. They are English. But they make no sense."

"Crossfit. Colby's doing the games. It's all we hear about."

Colby glanced in the rearview mirror. "I will get you in to a Crossfit gym. I will convert you to the dark side and you will LOVE it!"

Peyton shook her head, "Uh, negative. I prefer my gym's to be simple. Give me a heavy bag, a speed bag, a few free weights, a jump rope and treadmill and I'm good."

Joe tapped her shoulder, "My kind of woman."

"I get that a lot. I'm pretty irresistible." She yawned, mouth wide.

"I, for one, could barely fight the temptation to jump your bones while your face was smashed against the window snoring and drooling earlier." Joe looked over at her then threw his head back, mouth wide, mimicking her.

"I am a lady and lady's do not snore nor do they drool you lying beast of a man."

"Lady?" Jon turned around in his seat, eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Pipe down, Dimples! Nobody asked you." She tossed her water bottle at him, which he caught and tossed back at her, sticking his tongue out.

"CHILDREN!" Colby yelled, taking the next exit, looking for a gas station to refuel "I swear on all that I love in this world, I will turn this car right around." Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Ok, so I won't. But only because I'm not getting in trouble for not making it to Raw on time."

The car rolled to a stop, Peyton and the three men jumping out to stretch their legs. "Ugh," Peyton groaned, twisting to her side, "it's about time we stop. I am in desperate need of a piss break."

"Yep," Jon grinned, pulling his jacket on, "all lady."

Fifteen minutes later and they were back on the road, Joe driving with Colby riding shotgun. Jon and Peyton were in the back. Jon turned to the side, legs stretched across the backseat. He adjusted his sunglasses, watching Peyton stare at her phone, frown, then swipe. Stare, frown, swipe. Stare, frown, eyeroll, swipe. She looked annoyed, and cute. Fucking cute. Her black hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun, sprigs of hair sticking out from being under her hoodie earlier, not a stitch of makeup on her face, black leggings and an old ECW t shirt. He tapped her knee with his boot, getting her attention. "So, boxing?"

Peyton stared for a minute, "Huh? Oh!" She remembered back to the night in the gym where he asked if she'd been a boxer. "Yeah. I mean, used to be…kind of anyway. Started training at 7, competed some, there was talks to bring me up to compete in the Leather and Lace tournament when I hit 18, but Paul E happened. Tommy and Scotty use to get so frustrated, said it was so hard to teach me to pull my punches because I was use to swinging for the fence. It was hard to learn to loosen up and not be so," she pursed her lips looking for the right word, "…poised. Tommy said it was a damn good thing ECW snatched me up first because that roster was the only one that would put up being stiffed by a girl." Peyton kicked her shoes off and turned to the side, stretching her legs over his.

"How'd you hurt your wrist?" Peyton shrugged, instinctively flexing her hand and rolling her wrist.

"Temper tantrum gone wrong. Learned a lesson the hard way. If you're going to get drunk and punch a wall…check for studs first."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, the death matches. What the fuck were you thinking?"

He smiled, resting a hand on her shins, "Usually not much other than please don't let me die too much."

Peyton laughed, "Die too much?"

"Seriously though, people ask if I miss it. Fuck that. Hell no I don't. If I never see another light tube in my life it'll be too soon."

"Preaching to the choir there. I've taken more Bubba bombs and been slammed through more tables…flaming and otherwise, and been whacked with more kendo sticks than I care to remember. Actually, than I _can_ remember. It's nice to go to work and not worry about how much blood they are going to expect you to lose that night."

"I remember watching the night you went through your first flaming table. That shit was bad ass, especially for a chick to take a sick bump like that."

"Got my first concussion that night. After all those years boxing and I get my first concussion in a professional wrestling ring. So much for being fake. Got my first set of stitches two nights later from a match I wasn't even in."

"How the hell does that happen?"

"Raven and Sandman, barbed wire match. I was ringside, the barbed wire snapped loose, snapped down and bull whipped around my arm. Sliced it all to shit. Scotty and Jimmy never missed a beat." She leaned forward and held her left arm up revealing a light spiral scar twisting around her forearm beneath a barbed wire tattoo.

"Sweet."

"I've got another one on my thigh from misstepping during a backstage brawl segment, falling off a crate and going through a stack of wooden pallets I wasn't suppose to. That one jacked my leg up pretty good, 42 stitches, and knocked me plum stupid for a few days."

"I got one during a match with Drake. Bled like a mother fucker. Thought I was going to lose my arm. Got it cleaned up after the match. Five fucking stitches. Five mother fucking stitches. The way it was bleeding I swear, I thought they'd still be stitching on me. Pissed me off so much when I saw the actual wound I wouldn't even let them stitch me up. Just walked around with electrical tape on my arm for a week."

They rode in silence for a few miles before Jon spoke up again, "And oh my God, thumbtacks. I fucking hate thumbtacks!"

Peyton laughed and nodded, placing her hand over her mouth to keep the drink of water she'd just taken from spitting out. "No shit! I never took any thumbtack bumps, but I have sat and picked those little fuckers out of more guys backstage than I care to admit. I spent over two hours picking them out of Scotty and Abyss one night after a Monster's Ball match. Still not sure I ever got them all."

A little over an hour later and the group pulled in to the arena where that night's Raw was being held.

…

Randy leaned against the wall, smiling down at the family in front of him asking for his autograph. He looked to the little girls shirt, "You're a Poison fan, huh?" The eight year old looked up and nodded. Her mom smiled, "Huge fan. She screamed at the tv last week when she came back. It's all I can do to get her out of the shirt to wash it." "How would you like to meet her?" The girls smile widened, eyes beaming. "That would be so awesome." "PEYTON!" Randy yelled across the parking lot, several heads turning to look at him. "Hailey here," he pointed to the girl, "she's your biggest fan."

Peyton stared at Randy for a moment before looking over to the little girl and plastering a smile on her face, "Oh yeah?" She made her way over, Jon following a few steps behind eyeing Randy carefully. "Hailey, right?" The little blonde girl nodded, a smile spreading from ear to ear. Peyton knelt down in front of her, "It's nice to meet you, Hailey." She stuck her hand out to the little girl. "Would you mind?" Hailey's mom held up her phone. "Not at all." Peyton picked up the little girl, tousling her hair.

"Hey Jon, you don't mind taking the picture do you? Let's get the whole family in here." Randy wrapped an arm around Peyton, pulling her and little Hailey close, his hand resting on Peyton's hip, eyes never leaving Jon's.

"Sure." Jon spoke, blue eyes staring at Randy.

Peyton shifted uncomfortably next to Randy, mad at her traitorous body when it took on a mind of its own, her hip moving into his palm when he slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, just above the waist of her yoga pants connecting with her bare flesh that seemed to have risen in temperature the last few seconds. Some habits were impossible to break apparently.

Hailey's dad looked at Jon, "Holy shit." "Hon! Language!" "Sorry, Dean Ambrose. Huge fan." He reached out, shaking Jon's hand. "The wife is more of a Reigns fan. It's our biggest fight. Going in my divorce papers." He laughed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "You really gotta get in here. I mean, if you don't mind." Jon smirked, glancing at Randy then at Peyton. "Yeah, man. No problem. Hey!" He called over to a stage hand, "Take a picture." It was more of a statement than a request.

The stage hand nodded and walked over, taking the phone from Jon. "You should probably hold her with your other hand. I know that wrist has been giving you trouble." He stepped to the other side of Peyton who shifted the little girl to her other hip, putting Hailey between her and Randy, creating a little space between their bodies. Jon ran his hand up Peyton's back, avoiding Randy's arm that was still wrapped around her waist. Wrapping his hand through her hair around the back of her neck, he started massaging her scalp slightly and trailing his fingers down her neck and back up again.

Peyton smiled down at the little girl and felt her body instantly relax against Jon. She decided then that she really needed to have a heart to heart with her body. She was suppose to be in control, not her hormones. She made a half-assed attempt to focus back on the little girl when she felt Jon shift at her side and stepping back so she was standing between his legs. "Hailey, you are going to be the envy of every girl in your school being smooshed between these two beefcakes." Hailey giggled and blushed. Jon reached over with his free hand and tugged at one of Hailey's pig tails. "We really have to get Roman to wear his hair like that." He moved his hand down, resting it over Peyton's arm, helping to support Hailey's small weight.

Peyton chuckled, she wasn't stupid. The testosterone coming off of Jon and Randy was enough to drown anyone. She could feel Randy's hand still on her hip, squeezing at the flesh there. Jon tugged at her head slightly, guiding it to rest back against his chest.

As the stage hand snapped the picture Jon leaned over and licked up Peyton's cheek. "Oh my God!" Peyton doubled over laughing, her right hand grabbing at Jon's shirt. "Ass!" Her eyes went wide, "Oh! Sorry!" She sat Hailey down and leaned back against Jon, his arm falling to her waist, pulling her out of Randy's grasp. "It was great to meet you." He reached his free hand out, shaking the dad's hand again. "We better get inside. Enjoy the show." He glanced over Peyton's head at Randy, "Later." Randy nodded, jaw clenched. _Game on, boy._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the past few. Hope y'all still enjoy. To quote JR, "Business is about to pick up."**

"Hey Peyt. Medical is looking for you." Alicia Fox looked up from her phone as Peyton walked into the locker room.

"Thanks." Peyton turned and walked back out, headed to the area sectioned off for medical personnel.

"Ms Drezdin. Good to see you looking healthy."

"Thanks Doc, what's up?" Peyton hopped up on the makeshift examining table.

"Just wanted to check that wrist out. A little birdie told me it's been giving you some trouble."

Peyton frowned. "That little birdie about 6 foot 4, blue eyes, dimples?"

Doc shook his head. "More like about 6 foot 5, cut out of granite. You did get the blue eyes right."

"Awesome. I'll be sure to thank him later."

Doc examined her wrist and went to his bag, pulling a brace out. "You might have a little cyst there. It's not anything, and it could go away over time. But, I'd recommend wearing this for the time being though."

Peyton let Doc wrap her wrist and place the brace on her right hand. "Thanks." She moved to hop off the table.

"One more thing before you go." He turned back to the cart before moving back to her, clear plastic cup in hand.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Peyton took the cup from his hand.

"Sheila, one of our EMT's will go with you." Peyton nodded at the woman in the corner.

"Well, Sheila, let's go bond." Peyton walked with Sheila the EMT into the bathroom, dropping her pants and sitting on the toilet, holding the cup beneath her. "Good thing I don't get stage fright." Sheila stood in the doorway of the stall, watching as Peyton filled the cup. "Well," she handed the cup back to Sheila after placing the lid on it, "better not see that on eBay later." Peyton adjusted her clothes and followed Sheila back out after washing her hands. Sheila handed the cup to Doc who placed a dropper in it, then dripped her urine onto a specimen stick, watching the little dots. "Alright, Peyton, looks like you're good to go."

Colby and Jon were walking past the trainer's room when Peyton came out. "What was that? You ok?" Colby asked glancing at Peyton's wrist.

"Yeah, this is just for precaution. Basically just checking to make sure I haven't fallen off the wagon, got to give Sheila there." She pointed back at the EMT who'd exited the room behind her, "an impromptu lesson on how to properly piss in a cup. I'm kind of a pro at it."

Colby shrugged, "I had my quarterly eval last week. Creepy as shit having some dude stare at your junk and expect you to be able to piss."

…

Randy was jogging up and down the steps of the upper level of the arena, ear buds in his ears, music pumping through them. He reached the bottom and turned to go back up, head down, concentrating on the steps. He stopped a few levels from the top and stared. Peyton was standing there, arms crossed, watching him, eyes burning right through him. She held her right arm up and pointed to the brace. Randy sighed, he really didn't want to fight with her about this, so he wouldn't. He just shrugged and turned, jogging back down the steps.

Peyton let out a small frustrated yell. He wasn't going to ignore her. She could stand there as long as he could run those damn steps. She watched him jogging down the steps. Tattoos on his arms shining under the sweat, the muscles in his back jumping with each step. God damn that man was beautiful. Peyton took a deep breath and held it, watching him reach the bottom and turn to come back toward her. Slowly releasing the breath, she caught him trying to sneak a look up at her. He knew what was coming and was obviously wanting to avoid the confrontation. Peyton stood, hands on her hips, determined not to leave until he'd given her an explanation.

Randy peeked up at Peyton. She was pissed. She knew he'd ratted her out about her wrist. It was for her own good though. It'd been giving her problems for as long as he could remember and seems like it had only gotten worse since he'd seen her last. He knew she was too stubborn to admit it bothered her. Pissed Peyton he could handle. The Peyton standing at the top of the steps he wasn't so sure about. Pissed and sober and sexy as hell.

Hair and makeup hadn't gotten to her yet and she was still in the same clothes as earlier. He had to fight back a laugh when he saw the shirt she was wearing. Everyone assumed it was hers because of it being an old ECW shirt. It was his, he recognized it immediately when she got out of the car this afternoon. He'd seen her in it a thousand times. Randy stopped at the top of the steps, staring back at Peyton. His icy blue eyes locked on her bright green ones. Challenging. Waiting. Trying to read her.

Peyton blinked, trying to steady herself. It was so much easier to face him when she was high as a kite and numb to the world. She never saw it coming. He moved so fast she didn't have time to react. In one motion she went from standing there, at the top of the steps, feet from Randy to feeling her body smack against the plexiglass of the skybox when he lept at her, hands in her hair, pulling her mouth to his. His mouth crashed against hers, no tenderness, all pure desire and lust, heated emotion. He growled against her mouth when he felt her hands move from pushing at his chest to clutching at his neck. He pushed one muscular leg between hers, letting go of her hair and grabbing at her legs, pulling them up to rest around his waist. Peyton could feel Randy, all of him, pushing against her. A voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to push him away. That voice was quickly fading.

Randy smiled into the kiss, tongue slipping against Peyton's lips and sliding against her own. He ground his hips against her again, harder. And there she was, she was back, his Peyton. The second he felt her hand clutch at his side and grab on to his shirt he knew he had her. It was her tell. He tried to register where they were and the chances of getting caught. When he heard the small whimper catch in the back of her throat, he almost lost it. He slid one hand to her thigh and around to her backside, sliding it down, his long fingers clutching at her. The other hand reached up, palm connecting with the plexiglass.

Peyton jerked back when the smack of flesh on plexiglass echoed through her ear. She pushed back at Randy, eyes blazing. Pissed off and hormones on fire. "You," she poked him hard in the chest, "don't get to make decisions about my life anymore." She held up her wrist. "Mind your own fucking business."

…

Peyton sat in makeup, fuming when Nikki and Brie came in.

"You look like you have either just been thoroughly fucked or like you need to be." Nikki spoke first. Brie nodded in agreement.

Peyton clenched her jaw, "You know what ladies," she smiled, "you're not wrong. We done here?" She looked at the makeup lady who nodded. "Fantastic. See you hookers later. Love ya." Peyton walked out of the room, a woman on a mission.

…

"Hey guys…"

"Hey" Joe looked over at Peyton, dumping water on his head. "What's up?"

"I'm getting lit tonight, who's in?"

Jon's head jerked up to look at Peyton, she looked…different. Makeup, hair, and her change of clothes wasn't quit it. It was something beneath all that, something resonating from her. He knew that look in her eyes. That was a dangerous and unmistakable look. The look of a woman wanting to get laid…needing to get laid. And here she was, standing in front of him. _Game on, Orton._ "You gonna be presentable for the taping tomorrow night?"

"Damn straight. Career first. You in?"

He pushed up off the ground from working in a few pushups before their match. "I do owe you a round."

Peyton grinned and patted his cheek, "Hell yeah you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning, smut ahead. If you don't like the naughty adult fun times type of stuff then skip this part.**

"Good show tonight, yeah?" Peyton nodded to Trinity, Naomi of the Funkadactyls.

"Yeah, I wish creative would get their heads out of their asses though. Last week I come out, triumphant return and all that, then, a random segment with the Shield. Why? Tonight, a what the fuck staredown with Bray Wyatt then our match. Which, you killed it tonight girl." Peyton leaned over the table, tapping her bottle against Trinity's glass. "There's just so much talent in the division right now, they need to focus and give us some direction."

"Preach it sister!" Brie agreed.

The group of women sat around the table, drinking and laughing. Peyton was working on her fifth beer in just under two hours. "Girl, you looking to get slammed tonight?" Jimmy…or Jey, she wasn't sure which, motioned to her collection of empty bottles.

"Yes Jimmy," she took a guess at the twins name, "yes, I am."

"I'm Jey."

"Oops. Sorry. I can't really tell you two apart with your clothes on."

Nikki fell over laughing, "Peyton!"

"What?" Peyton's eyes went wide when she realized what she'd said, "Oh…OH! I didn't mean…it's just…they're identical…the tattoos. It's the sleeves! That's how I've always been able to tell. Ok, I'm leaving now." Peyton stood, cheeks pink from the combination of alcohol and embarrassment, and walked a few tables down and fell into the empty seat beside Joe.

"What," he gestured over the the table she'd just left as Jimmy and Jey pointed at her and rolled the sleeves on their right arm up, "was that about?"

"I think I may have inadvertently innuendoized something about seeing those two naked. I swear, it just all came out wrong."

Colby stared across the table, "Innuendoized?"

"Yes. It's a word. Look it up."

"Hey darlin," Peyton watched as Jon reached out, grabbing at the waitress, "bring us a bottle of Jack and a shot glass." He winked, flashing his dimples at her. "You bet handsome."

"You ready to get this party started?" He turned to Peyton.

"I should warn you, I have a restraining order against Jack Daniels. He is not my friend. That bastard has fucked me hard more than once and it has never been a pleasurable experience."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make tonight a real pleasurable experience." He drawled out, leaning across Joe to her. "Ya know, to redeem Jack's reputation and all."

Joe groaned and rolled his eyes. "And, on that lame ass note, I'm out before I get suckered in to babysitting and carrying any of your drunk asses around."

"Night Joe, party pooper. But, get some rest. You need it…you're starting to look haggard as hell big man." Peyton looked up at Joe, smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

"Save it for someone else doll. You've cut me. Cut me deep."

The waitress reappeared, bottle and shot glasses. "So you don't have to share a glass."

"We don't mind sharing, do we?"

Peyton shook her head, grinning at him, then turning to the waitress. "Nope."

"Claud! Dude, come. Sit. Please." Colby begged as Antonio Cesaro walked past, "Seriously, please don't leave me alone with these two. I fear for my safey and sanity."

"Here, take my seat." Jon stood and sat back in Joe's abandoned chair, next to Peyton. "You don't wanna be too close to her. I hear she bites."

Claudio looked at the table, "Whiskey shots? I'm in." He stuck his hand out to Peyton, "Claudio. We've not officially met."

Peyton nodded to the bald man, "Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to pronounce that in about 45 minutes. I can barely pronounce it now. So, good to meet ya, Tony. Alright boys, shot time!" Twisting the top off, she filled each shot glass, passing one to each of the men at the table, and picked one up for herself. "To…"

"New experiences." Jon chimed in, clinking shot glasses and downing his shot.

Peyton swallowed her drink, the drink burning a trail down her throat. "Ugh." She turned and smacked Jon on the arm. "And, I do not bite. Much. At least not without a good reason."

After a few shots and being joined by a few more people from the roster, Colby leaned over, slurring slightly, "You sure you can keep up, Peyt? Don't want you gettin' in over your head with the booze."

"Are you fucking serious? I use to hang with Raven and Sandman…on a regular basis. Jimmy can pretty much out drink anyone and well, Scotty went and got sober, but before that…dude, seriously, can I keep up? Buckle up, Fido. You'll be out long before I am."

Jon leaned over, tugging on Peyton's hair, "I swear. You're fucking perfect." He laughed, "It's like looking in a mirror, but you have better tits."

Randy leaned against the bar, watching Peyton slam back each shot. He'd lost count of how many she'd had. He'd seen the looks, the subtle little touches between her and Jon. How their seats kept getting closer and how his hand was resting on the arm of his chair, fingers just above her knee. He'd watched as she'd move her leg just a little with each shot, his fingers brushing against her thigh. He saw how with each shot their flirting got more and more blatant.

Randy stood there, feeling like someone watching their house burn. He wanted to run in and salvage whatever he could, but the best thing was to wait for the smoke to clear and see what was left. He knew he had to give her time to cool down from earlier, but he also knew he couldn't give her too much time. She could have her fun tonight, but he had no doubt if the flirting between she and Jon did go further, he'd be in her head. The thought of seeing her with someone else made him nauseous. He wanted to go yank that prick up by his throat and break every bone in his body that he'd touched Peyton with, jab his eyes out of their sockets and feed them to him. But, he knew a fighter when he saw one, and Jon was a fighter. Randy knew better than to underestimate him. He really didn't have anything against the kid, he just happen to have set his sights on the wrong woman. Randy couldn't blame him, given the circumstances; he'd be doing the exact same thing.

Peyton knew Randy was there. Everyone knew he was there. The second he walked in the place started to buzz with electricity. He was impossible not to notice. She looked over at Jon. They were very similar. Both so focused on their careers, and people seemed to be drawn to both of them. Hell, she knew she was. They were both gorgeous. Long, lean, muscular bodies. Both laced with pure dangerous sex appeal. They commanded attention from everyone around them. Jon was more laid back, more relaxed but could flash that hard intensity in a second. Randy always seemed more tense, more focused. Both never seemed to fully let their guards down. Both men were definitely good with the women and knew how to get what they wanted.

"Drink up." Jon's voice snapped Peyton back to the present.

Peyton leaned forward, swallowing the liquid in one gulp, slamming the glass down and leaning back in her seat, shifting her leg again to the left. She shivered when she felt Jon's fingertips skim across her thigh.

"Cold?" Jon leaned over, his hand slipped off the armrest, laying fully on her inner thigh, just above her knee.

"Not even a little bit."

They sat there for a few seconds, eyes locked. Peyton tilted her head to the side, hair falling over her shoulder as Jon's eyes flicked from her eyes down to her mouth, then back to her eyes. Jon's fingers twitched on her skin, her eyes shifted to his hand, then moved back up his arm to his neck, watching the veins bulge slightly.

"Ever do a Vegas shot?" Jon asked.

"Never heard of such a creature."

Jon reached out, grabbed the near empty bottle off the table and took a big long swig, never breaking eye contact. He leaned over, hand sliding a little further up her leg. He grabbed the side of her face and pulled her to meet him halfway over their two chairs. Jon brushed his lips over hers, gently tugging her chin down, opening her mouth, letting the warm liquid he'd been holding in his mouth pour in to hers. His tongue swept into her mouth, following the liquid that she was swallowing down. Peyton's head leaned against his hand. Jon stood from his chair and leaned over her, not breaking their kiss, he moved the hand from her thigh to the arm of her chair. He tilted Peyton's head back, deepening the kiss. Somewhere behind them she heard Colby's voice, "And here comes round 2." Peyton's hand inched up Jon's arm, nails lightly scraping along his skin.

Jon suddenly stopped, breaking the kiss. "Get your shit. We're leaving." Peyton stood, grabbing her phone from the table and stuffing it in her back pocket. She reached forward, hooked a finger in his belt loop and pulled him toward the exit.

Jon glanced over when they passed the bar where Randy had planted himself earlier in the day. The chair was empty.

Randy ran his hands over his face. This was not his fucking night. He couldn't get away from their drunken public displays. Now, here they were, standing at the elevator, no doubt what they were on their way to do. Peyton had a finger slid in Jon's belt loop, pulling him behind her. As soon as they stopped and she hit the button, Randy watched as Jon spun her around, grabbing at her face, planting his mouth on hers. Randy fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Peyton, it would take a lot more than a little kiss to get her.

Peyton had one hand still at his hip, finger in his belt loop, the other hand in his hair. She could feel herself melting against him. Jon's hands resting on her backside, keeping her upright and pressed flush against him.

"Could you hurry up?" Randy yelled over at the desk clerk who was trying to recode his key card. He turned back to the elevator. It was like watching a wreck, he shouldn't watch, damn sure didn't want to, but he couldn't not watch. Then he saw it, Peyton's hand moving from his belt loop and twisting his shirt around her fingers. Randy slammed his fist on the counter. "KEY! NOW!"

Peyton laughed against Jon's neck when he grabbed at the back of her thighs, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and stepping on to the elevator. He reached over, pushing at the button for her floor. He buried his face in her neck, "I can't wait to make you beg." Peyton leaned back, eyes dilated and filled with lust, "I ain't never begged for anything." A smirk spread across Jon's face, "Then someone wasn't doing their job right. But there's a first time for everything." The doors dinged and slid open. Jon carried Peyton down the hall, stopping at her room. Peyton slid the key card into the slot behind her, pushing on the door handle and letting them fall into the room.

Jon sat Peyton on the floor, and placed the 'Do Not Disturb' hanger on the outside of the door. She watched when he turned back to her, head cocked to the side, eyes running over her body, tongue snaking out, licking his bottom lip. "It's not too late to back down." Peyton looked at Jon and ripped her shirt over her head. "Not happening."

Jon watched when she tossed her bra to the side, challenging him. He kicked his feet, boots flying to the side and grabbed the collar of his shirt, ripping it over his head.

Peyton drank in his body, seeing it up close for the first time. "I have got to pull some strings and get y'all wearing less gear in the ring." She jumped, startled slightly when he yanked at the cotton of her shorts, pulling them down her legs, exposing her. Taking a step back, he looked at her and smiled. "Planning ahead?" Peyton shrugged, "Maybe."

In an instant Jon was stripped down and on her. Mouths crashing against each other, hands grabbing and pawing at the others flesh. He scooped her back up, legs around his waist and slammed up into her. He walked to the bed and fell forward, pinning her beneath him. He could feel Peyton's nails digging into his shoulders each time he powered in to her. His name fell out of her mouth, her hips bouncing up to meet his thrusts. Reaching back he pulled her legs higher, then bent lower sucking and biting at her neck, tugging a fistful of her hair. Peyton drug her nails over his back and down his arms, clutching at them wildly. "C'mon baby, I know you want to." He purred against her ear.

Peyton bit down on her lip, tasting the copper of her own blood. "Fuck!" She yelled out, losing herself around him "Jon please! Fuck!" He snapped into her, watching her come undone beneath him. Peyton felt him explode, moaning deep against her neck. "Son of a bitch." He breathed out, falling on top of her, both fully spent. "I hope you don't expect me to move for a few minutes." He laid, sprawled on top of Peyton, heavy. "I'm good. I don't think I can feel my legs right now anyway."

They laid in silence for a few minutes, letting their breaths calm, "You ok?" Jon rolled off Peyton, looking at her, his hair falling all over his face.

Peyton nodded, "Sex hair looks good on you."

"Of course it does. I make everything look good."

Peyton laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Jon yawned and stretched his arms, tucking one under Peyton's neck. "What's that?" He touched the inside of her thigh, just noticing the ink there.

Peyton stretched her leg out, showing him the lettering. "That has got to be the sexiest fucking thing I've seen in a long ass time." His finger traced over the lettering running down the inside of her left thigh, "Wish you were here."

"So, Vegas shot? Really? You totally made that up." She changed the subject, pulling the covers over them.

Jon shrugged, "Worked though, didn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter, not the best, but it's one of those necessary transition chapters.**

Jon looked at Peyton's phone over her shoulder. "Did you see that?" She pointed at the screen, "That was insane!" They were watching random YouTube videos of various matches. A notification popped up on her screen, "Ugh, who is tagging me in a tweet?" She opened Twitter, "Seriously Colby? Did you just tweet 'learned a new word last night, innuendoized. Hashtag it's a word. Hashtag look it up. Hashtag Poisons Dictionary?"

Colby nodded back at her. "Yep."

"That's it! Twitter war bitch! It's on!"

Jon watched, amused, reading the tweets over her shoulder in the back of the car.

Peyton: WWERollins is a giant toolbag  
Seth: PoisonECDub cried during Titanic  
Peyton: WWERollins sleeps with a night light  
Seth: PoisonECDub still cuddles with a pink fuzzy bear at night  
Peyton: WWERollins YOU LEAVE MR FLUFFNSTUFF OUT OF THIS!  
Nicole and Brie: We got your back PoisonECDUB  
Peyton: WWERollins Don't be a bully, Seth. #beastar  
Seth: PoisonECDub Truce?  
Peyton: WWERollins Fine. Truce.  
Seth: PoisonECDub Good, I hate fighting when the competition sucks so much. #BURN  
Peyton: WWERollins Once you go Black, you don't go back…..unless it's with Tyler. #ThrowbackBurn  
Roman: WWERollins PoisonECDub Good to see you two being so mature. #SettingAGreatExample #WelcomeToMyHell  
Peyton: WWERomanReigns Shut your face Poppa Bear, or I swear, I will chop your hair off while you sleep! #SleepWithOneEyeOpenBigMan

Peyton watched in awe as her Twitter blew up. "Holy shit. Dude, I just got threatened for joking about cutting off your hair. Your fangirls are vicious. If I had feelings, they might be upset right now. "

Jon shook his head, "And that's why I avoid social media like the fucking plague."

Joe pulled the car into the parking garage at the arena for SmackDown. "Home sweet home." Peyton stepped out, stretching her legs. Joe popped the trunk and handed Peyton's bags to her, grabbing his own, stepping back and letting Jon and Colby get their own. Joe chuckled and shook his head when Jon moved to grab Peyton's bag from her shoulder. "Aww," he elbowed Colby, "isn't that just adorbs."

Peyton spun around, glaring at Joe and Colby. "Don't make me post the pics I took last night to instagram."

Jon laughed, his hand resting on Peyton's back, "Seriously man, adorbs?"

Joe grimaced, "Yeah…none of you ever heard that."

"So," Brie grabbed at Peyton's arm, "have fun last night?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Subtlety is not really your strong suit is it? But, yeah. I did."

"Of course she did!" Aksana checked the mirror, adjusting her top. "That man is…an orgasm on legs."

Peyton smiled, "Truer words my friend, truer words."

Nikki plopped down, stretching her legs in front of her, "But, what about a certain other walking orgasm that's been eye fucking you since you came back?"

"I honestly have no idea. We can't be within 50 yards of each other without fighting or fucking."

Brie spoke up, "Well, if you're taking a poll…I mean, more than the pole you took last night, my vote is for Jon. Randy had his chance."

Trinity shook her head, "Vulgar Brie, vulgar. I'm actually kind of proud right now. But my vote is for Randy. Y'all have history. History trumps hormones every time."

Aksana looked around at the other women, "I have no idea about this Randy deal, but I vote Jon. He looks at you like he's going to devour you any minute, but then you say something off the wall and he's laughing his ass off. Randy is always so serious, I don't think I've ever seen him really smile, posing with fans, everything is genuine, but forced."

"Well, since you're taking a vote, I vote Randy. I have seen Randy laugh and relax, but not in a while." Nikki looked over at Peyton, nudging her with her knee.

"Thanks for all the concern and input into my sex life, ladies. Jon and I are just friends."

"With benefits." Nikki interjected.

"Fine…Jon and I are just friends….with benefits. I just don't get why everything has to have a label. Why can't I just be a free independent woman who sees a penis she likes and hops on? For a night, for a week, for month…however long I decide. I just kind of wanna be a dude when it comes to sex, no emotions. And I think Jon's a pretty good way to have great sex and things not get weird."

Peyton fell down onto the seat beside Colby, "I am exhausted."

"Funny thing about that, so is Jon."

"Ugh, would you two drop it. I swear, what is it with everyone around this place reading more into things than the actual people involved?"

"He carried your bag today."

"So? You've carried my bags before too. Doesn't mean we're fucking too."

Colby raised an eyebrow at Peyton who groaned in response. "Ok, bad example…wait, no it's not…me and you aren't fucking."

"What's up?" Jon walked up, tossing an apple at Colby.

"Nada. Just telling Peyton how it's funny that she's exhausted because you don't seem like you got much sleep either." Jon rolled his eyes. "Lame man. I expect better from you."

Peyton sat in the makeup chair, getting prepped for the nights show. "Oh, hello." Victoria, the make up assistant stepped back and tapped the other woman on the shoulder, "Um…how do you suppose I work around that? The office wants her hair up tonight." Peyton turned, glancing in the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes sprung open, hand flying to her neck. "Holy shit!" "I don't suppose you'd mind wearing a turtle neck to the ring tonight would ya?" Victoria laughed, "Don't worry honey, we'll do what we can. You can always say you took a crazy bump. On your neck. Three times apparently."

Peyton wondered around the halls after hair and makeup were done, clearing her mind, running through her bits for that night. "Hey." Jon almost ran in to her as he came out of the locker room. "Hey. No," she shook her head, slapping at his chest. "Not hey! You marked me!"

Jon smiled, laughing, pushing her hoodie to the side. "Damn. Sorry. But, you got me too." He pushed up the sleeve on his hoodie, showing the crescent shaped indentions she had left in his forearms.

"Eh, no worries. They were worth it."

"I'll be easier next time." He winked at her, smile wide and teasing.

"And where's the fun in that?"

Peyton walked along side of him, laughing at some joke of his.

"Dude, where have you been?" Colby rounded the corner. "They need us to tape a segment for backstage. Here." He tossed Jon's ring shirt to him, he was already in his cargo pants and boots, but was just wearing a hoodie and no shirt. Peyton grimaced when he pulled the hoodie off to replace it with his shirt. Colby looked up at Jon's back. "Holy fuck man. Did you lose a fight with a barbed wire fence or something?" He glanced over at Peyton who was trying not to laugh. "I am so sorry." She bit out between giggles. "No, I'm not. It's a damn good thing you wear a shirt in the ring."

Jon spun around trying to see his back. Then stopped and shrugged, "I don't mind a few battle wounds. Just means I did something right. Marks like this means you're more likely to get a repeat performance."

Colby groaned, "Ugh, am I going to have to get a hose after y'all?"

"Ms Drezdin?"

"Yeah." Peyton turned to the crew member.

"Creative has some rewrites for you to look over tonight." He handed her the script.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I gotta go." Jon grabbed Peyton's arm before she could storm off toward the office. "Everything ok?" "Peachy." She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hallway to the office that held the creative team.


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton barged into the room designated as the office for creative and saw Randy standing at the table, leaning over, hands on the back of a chair, looking frustrated, "What the hell is this?" She tossed the script on the table before turning to Randy, green eyes blazing, "You did this!"

Randy stood, shaking his head, "I just found out about it. You're overestimating my amount of pull when it comes to the shit they do in here, Peyton."

"Ms Drezdin, I assure you, this was not Mr Orton's suggestion. This was a last minute decision. We're stopping the Wyatt Family/Sister Abigail obsession bit before it even really gets started because we just aren't comfortable having a Diva take the amount of physical abuse it required." Peyton scoffed, hands on her hips as the writer continued to try to diffuse the situation. "This is a different era. We don't typically like for our women to be getting physical in the ring with the male superstars. That angle had you taking a few bumps from the Wyatt's, including the Sister Abigail and a spear from Roman. This," he gestured to the script she'd tossed down, "will help garner Dave some more heat with the fans and shine the spot light on you some. That is what you want isn't it? To be showcased more."

Peyton nodded, "Of course it is, but…"

"No use arguing, Peyton. I already did. It obviously didn't work."

Peyton turned, studying Randy carefully as he spoke. She had always been able to tell when he was lying, he could never look her in the eye, and here was looking right back at her, not flinching. "Fine."

…

Peyton sat on a storage crate looking through the latest WWE magazine, the camera in front of her flashing red, the cameraman pulling back for a wider shot.

"Yes?" She looked over at a stoic Dave Batista.

"So you're Poison. Don't really see what the big deal is."

"I could say the same about you, the difference is, the WWE Universe agrees with me."

"Rumor backstage is, you and Randy have some history."

Peyton tensed briefly, remembering the cameras she forced a smile onto her face, "Oh yeah, we go way back."

"Good to know." Dave turned and walked from the view of the camera as the segment produced yelled to cut.

"Alright boys, that was great." Peyton stated dryly and slid off the crate, "Gotta get to gorilla. Time to entertain the masses." She waved over her shoulder and headed to wait for her music to cue.

The arena went black as the first chords of her music hit, a heartbeat and the cawing of a raven. Peyton stepped through the curtain and waited at the top of the ramp for the single spotlight to hit her. The instant the spotlight hit her she lost herself and became fully immersed in the character, she was at home. She paused for a brief second, head down, black hair falling over her face, she raised her arms to the side, fists clenched tight and looked up, head tilted, a slow sinister smile spreading across her face before she broke into a full sprint and slid into the ring attacking Alicia Fox. The referee pulled her off before checking on Alicia and signaling for the bell. The duo locked up, trading blows. Peyton managed to get the upper hand and hit Alicia with a super kick, then climbed the turn buckle preparing for the shooting star press.

Suddenly, Batista's music cued and he walked out, stalking his way down the ramp, stopping at the bottom. Peyton turned back to Alicia who was still laying perfectly still, waiting for the shooting star. Peyton jumped up, flipping backwards, nailing the second half of Warning Label's. The ref fell to the mat and counted to three, raising Peyton's hand in victory. She stood in the ring, staring down at the large man outside. Alicia rolled out and limped to the back, clutching her ribs, selling Peyton's finisher. Peyton rubbed the back of her head from a kick Alicia delivered earlier in the match. Peyton stepped through the ropes and hopped off the apron, walking past Batista and up the ramp.

Peyton stepped through the curtain to the back, high fiving Alicia. "Good match." Peyton nodded to Alicia, "Yep. I'll catch up to you in a few. Gotta hit my next spot."

…

"What was that!?" Randy bellowed down at Peyton, stepping into the view of the camera.

Peyton shrugged, barely acknowledging him, "Beats me."

Randy jerked suddenly, pulling Peyton behind him, glaring as Dave walked into the shot smirking. "Looks like I just found the Viper's weakness." He stated simply, staring at Randy for a few moments before turning back and walking past the camera. Peyton and Randy stood, staring after the direction Batista walked in and waited for the camera to cut off.

"God, I hate these angles. They always end up so cheesy. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress."

"It's not exactly my ideal situation either, Peyton. We can't do anything about it now."

Peyton sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

…

Peyton flung herself down on the bed in her hotel room, "God, I am so sore."

"You're welcome." Jon chuckled.

Peyton extended her arm and flipped him off, groaning. "That's not why! I swear, I think I'm just going to pass out and not move for a week. Or ya know, until tomorrow when the alarm goes off."

Colby nodded, "Wise woman."

Peyton smiled and yawned, managing to get out a "Yep."

"Alright I think that's our cue to head out." Colby moved to the door.

Jon stopped at the bed and leaned down, hand on her lower back, "Want me to stay?"

Peyton mumbled into the mattress, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Up to you."

He stood and pulled the comforter over her body. "I think I'll let you sleep tonight. We're right down the hall if you need anything."

Peyton waved at the two men as they left, "Night."

…

Jerking awake, Peyton glanced over at the bedside clock, _2:47 am_. She groaned, hearing the banging again. "Seriously? I swear, I'm going to kill someone." Throwing herself out of the bed, she stumbled to the door and swung it open, freezing when she found Randy on the other side. "What do you want? It's 3 in the fucking morning! I just fell asleep like three hours ago."

"You always answer the door like that?" He slurred out, leaning against the door frame.

Peyton glanced down at her clothes. She'd managed to kick her shoes and pants off before passing out. "Yep, Domino's delivery boy loves coming to my house. What do you want, Randy?" She asked again, "Are you drunk?"

"Can we talk?"

"Can this not wait until a decent hour?"

He shook his head, "No," leaning past her, he looked around the room, "You alone?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He pushed past her, walking inside.

"Randy, I'm exhausted and I really just want to…"

"Did you have fun last night? I saw y'all, at the elevators."

Peyton closed the door and leaned against it. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for you to see any of that."

"Maybe you should be more careful when you practically fuck someone in public. Careless, Peyton. That was fucking careless. Anyone could have walked by." Randy took a step toward her, stopping when he saw her flinch. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what? Jon?"

"I don't give a shit about that. Why would you flinch? I've never hurt you before, I may be an ass sometimes, but I'm not that guy."

"You've never hurt me?" Peyton scoffed.

"You know what I mean."

Peyton pushed off the door, moving toward the mini fridge when she felt Randy's hand on her arm, "Why did you leave?"

She turned, too tired to fight, "Why did you let me?"

He stared down at her, "I should go."

"Fuck that, Randy." She shoved at his chest, hard, and stepped between him and the door. "You show up at my door drunk and wanting to talk. You don't get to leave just because you don't like my question. You wanna talk? Let's fucking talk then. You really want to know why I left? Because if I stayed I would have brought you down with me. You already had two violations. But mostly, I was losing myself in you. I'm a fighter, Randy. It's what I do, but I didn't have to with you. You were always there to save me. I'm stronger than you think. I saw it in your face, I was a lost cause to you."

"I never gave up on you, Peyton, never saw you as a liability. I wanted to be there, wanted to help you, I didn't see it as saving you. I know how strong you are, I wanted to show you that you don't have to be strong all the time, that it was ok to let your guard down, that it was ok to trust and let someone take care of you."

Peyton ran her hands through her hair, "I never wanted to be taken care of. I wanted to be seen as equals. That could never happen though, could it? You get two violations and get a slap on the wrist, I get one and they give me the boot. You destroy a hotel room and get what, 6 weeks of anger management? I do the same thing and get fined, suspended, and 6 months of anger management. They turn your temper into an angle. I get buried."

"You can't blame me for the office treating us different. That's not my fault."

"No, but it is your fault when you let them get in your ear and convince you that you deserved more. Four weeks and 2 days."

Randy blinked, confused, "What?"

"Four weeks and two days. That's how long it was from the time I walked out of your hotel room to the time you started nailing Brie, one of my best friends, and you know how I found out? Because she called, in tears, worried I'd find out before she could apologize. Four weeks and two days to get over me and here I am five fucking years later and I still can't forget you." Peyton wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. "The other day at the arena, you were pissed because I walked out and never looked back, never tried to contact you all that time. That goes two ways, Randy. I wasn't hard to find. My number has been the same for a long time now."

"You really don't want to get into who got over who first with me. Remind me again how long before you were in bed with Lopez?"

Peyton turned and slammed her hand against the table, "Colby and I…Colby is a nonissue."

"Obviously he is now, unless Jon likes to share."

Peyton spun back around, eyes blazing, "Fuck you, Randy." She continued, unable to stop, "Colby and I have never slept together. He found me bloody and beaten and practically unconscious in the parking lot of a bar one night. He sat with me in a shitty, cheap hotel room, flushed my drugs for me, and waited with me until Scott got there to take me home to detox. And you know what I kept asking for? I begged Scott to call you." She wiped at her face again, the tears rolling down her cheeks, "But he wouldn't. He knew one of two things would happen, either you wouldn't come and I'd be crushed, or you would drop everything and be there and in a few months, a few years, whatever we'd hate each other. You would blame me for ruining your career and I'd hate you for blaming me." She moved past him and sat on the bed.

"Why would you think I wouldn't have come right away?" He sat beside her, looking at the floor.

"I assumed you were relieved to have me gone, out of your hair and would want to distance yourself."

"I worried about you every day, missed you every day."

The two sat quietly for several minutes before Randy spoke again, "Do you like him?" He asked, referencing Jon.

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know…I mean, yeah, I guess. He's fun and our pasts are similar. It's not like that though, I mean, not right now anyway."

"I should go. You need to get some rest." He stood, turning to leave.

"Randy, wait." Peyton walked the few feet to him, "What if I don't want you to leave?"

Randy took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes, "Peyton, you need to figure out what you want. Jon doesn't seem like the kind who's ok with sharing and I damn sure don't. Take a few days, figure out what you really want and then, you say that to me again and I'll stay as long as you let me ." He bent down, tilting her head back, lips brushing over hers briefly before backing away. "I really have missed you. Please, stop looking at me like that. I'm trying to be the good guy here when all I really want to do is remind you what made us so good the first time." He leaned down once more, kissing her forehead, "Go get some rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Oh my God, so he just showed up at your door last night?" Nikki glanced over at Peyton, mouth agape.

"Yep." Peyton jogged alongside the Bella twin. "What am I going to do, Nik? How can I figure out what I want when I have no clue?"

"Pie chart? Kidding."

"Jon is just so, I don't know, different. Easy."

Nikki snorted, biting back a laugh, "So I've heard."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant, easy…easy to be around. No pressure to be anything other than me and no strings. Incredible sex with a gorgeous man who I can completely relax around with no judgements. He's been where I've been. He gets me. He doesn't push me to answer questions I don't want to or grill me if I change the subject."

"And Randy?"

Peyton groaned, looking over at Nikki who shrugged and smiled, "Sorry, devil's advocate and all. And, I am Team Randy."

"Randy doesn't let me get complacent. He expects more, pushes me. And, he's seen me at my worst and still keeps coming around. That says a lot."

"Ok, let me ask you this, when something good happens and you just can't wait to tell someone…which would it be?"

"Jon."

"And when you've had a horrible day and just want to cry, scream, break something…which one do you think about calling?"

Peyton sighed, "Randy."

"So, tie score. Sex tie breaker?"

"Wouldn't work…you've seen both of them, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for a sex tie breaker, but it'd just confuse me more."

Nikki nodded, "Celibacy? Swear off men in general?"

"Not happening."

"Forget them both and go get with someone else? Look where we work, there's plenty of hot guys who are always looking for a warm place to stick it."

"Not helping, Nik."

…

Peyton sat at a table in catering at the arena. "You seem distracted. Everything ok?" Jon leaned over, nudging her.

"Yeah." She smiled over at him weakly.

"Who's Sean?"

"What?" Peyton's head snapped up.

"Sean," he pointed to her phone on the table. "Been blowing your phone up."

"No one important." She grabbed her phone off the table and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Peyton nodded, standing and following behind Jon. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "Just walking."

She let him lead her around, weaving in and out of different corridors, "Sleep ok last night?" He stopped, pulling her around another corner. Peyton shrugged. "I've slept better."

"I heard you had a late night visitor. Joe saw him leaving."

"Oh. He just wanted to talk. That's it."

Jon smiled, "It's ok. You can do whatever, or whoever you want. I was wondering how long it would take him to make his move. But, if he thinks I'm stepping to the side just because he's decided to man up and because y'all use to have something, he's dead wrong."

Peyton watched as Jon stepped closer, his hand sliding along her hip and around to the small of her back. "I can't tell you to stay away from him. I can't get mad if you two take a walk down memory lane, but I can tell you I don't want you to." He leaned down, kissing her cheek, "I'm not saying this is more than what it is, but I'm saying," he moved down, kissing her neck, "just give it time, let's figure out what it is. I'm not going anywhere. If he's not willing to give you the time to really figure out what you want then he's a fucking idiot. I'd rather give you a chance to figure it out and have you to myself knowing it's absolutely where you want to be, then have you and not know if it's really what you wanted…even if that means slowing down a little."

Peyton stared, green eyes wide with shock at his words.

"Everyone assumes I'm a serial manwhore, and I won't completely deny that, but I've had relationships and I'm actually decent at them. I'm not going to make this easy for him. He had his chance. I'm not saying we, this," he waved a finger between them, "will be all sunshine and daisies. I'm moody and I can be a total dick sometimes. And, I promise you, I will fuck up. I will do stupid shit. I will piss you off. But I also promise," Jon smiled, brushing his hair out of his face, "I'll feel really bad about it when I do. I know you'll fuck up and piss me off too. But, at the end of the day, we get each other and that's really all you can ask for. To be with someone who gets you and understands why you are the way you are, right? You get me, not Moxley, not Ambrose, me."

Peyton nodded, "I guess, it's probably a good thing I'm a very forgiving person."

"You're a fucking liar too." Jon laughed, lightening the mood, "I know broads and your species is not forgiving. That's why men are so good at make up sex."

They turned, walking back in the direction of catering, "You want to grab something to eat after the show?"

"Pizza. Definitely pizza."

"Cheat day?"

"That's cute, Jon. Really. Cheat day. As if I only have one of those a week or something. Every day is a cheat day."

"I am pretty fucking cute." He draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Absolutely adorbs."

"You have to stop spending so much time with Joe."

Randy was walking from the trainer's office to the locker room when he heard Peyton's laughter behind him. There she was, ducking behind Joe, Jon reaching around the big Samoan trying to grab at her. "Joe! Make him stop!" He watched as Joe smiled and stepped out from between them, reminding Peyton of the "bros over hoes" code. She kicked a leg out at Joe's retreating backside before being grabbed up by Jon, both laughing. Randy had to admit, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, even because of another man, was a good thing. Before she left he'd go weeks without seeing her smile, let alone laugh. It was nice to see her happy, and he knew if Jon was half the man he assumed he was he wasn't going to just walk away when he got a little competition. Randy knew as soon as he bumped in to Joe in the hallway that morning that he'd tell Jon. He had to admit; he half expected Jon to get all possessive and threaten to kick his ass. Randy could handle the competition. He knew how to make her laugh and he'd made her happy once before, he'd just have to remind her. He turned and started back to the locker room after he saw Jon lick Peyton's cheek. _What is with that kid and licking? It can't be hygienic._

Peyton pulled the car into the garage at the hotel, both occupants full, and carrying leftovers.

"That place was amazing. How did you find it?"

"I live here…well, not here, but a few miles away. This is where I grew up."

"You're shitting me? I assumed you were from Philly, not Jackson, Mississippi."

"Common misconception. Paul E decided no one would be in to a chick from Mississippi. Philly fit the gimmick better. I'm actually from Tunica. The Philly billing just kind of stuck, but I do have an apartment there and spend more time there than here." Peyton sighed dramatically, "Now, you know my deep dark secret."

"Yep, your secret is safe with me. Wanna know my dirty little secret?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it's only fair."

He leaned down, looking around to be sure no one could here and whispered loudly, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Peyton shoved at his chest playfully, "You are such a perv. Hey, wanna grab a drink then head up?" Peyton tilted her head towards the lounge.

"Aw darlin', you don't have to get me liquored up to take advantage of me. But, that not wearing underwear bit…got to you didn't it?"

Jon leaned against the bar, taking a drink from his bottle. He smiled, watching Peyton talking with Aksana. Glancing down the bar towards Randy, he straightened immediately.

Randy's head snapped in Jon's direction. He pointed at Peyton, "Get her. Now." Jon turned back to Peyton and saw her pinned against the wall. A man, about 6'2" stood over her, hands on her shoulders, pissed.

Peyton looked around, frantic. She saw Jon rush past Randy, shoving the man who had her in his grip. Jon's jaw clenched, his fists balled at his sides, shoulders tensed. Peyton was vaguely aware of Colby at her side, pushing her and Aksana behind him. Jon knelt over the man, fist drawn back when Randy grabbed his arm. "Get her out of here." He looked over at Colby then. "Don't leave her alone. I'll take care of this." Peyton reached out, grabbing at Jon's arm. "C'mon." He stared at her, anger flooding his eyes then turned to the man who was slowly getting to his feet. "Jon, please." Jon turned, grabbing Peyton's hand and pulling her out of the lounge, Colby and Aksana following behind.

"What…_who_ was that?" Jon's voice was low, angry.

"Sean." Peyton sat on the bed in Jon's room, looking at the floor.

"No one important, huh?" He snapped.

"He's not. He is…_was_," she stressed the word, "my dealer."

"WHAT!?" Colby blurted out. Peyton and Jon both turned to him, staring at his sudden outburst. "Sorry. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." He ushered Aksana out and closed the door behind them.

"Why is he here?" Jon stood in front of her, pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"I really have no idea. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? That mother fucker has no business being near you. I wish I could've got my hands on him. What kind of prick puts his hands on a female?"

Peyton reached out, grabbing at Jon's jacket. "He's not worth it. Damn sure not worth risking your job over. You've worked too hard."

"No, he's not. You are." He blinked, and looked down, seemingly slightly confused at his own words.

"No one is worth your job."

The door shook, a loud banging coming from the other side. Jon walked over, swinging the door open and stepping back when Randy came in to the room.

"What the fuck was that, Peyton? What was he doing here?"

Peyton looked at the two men, "I relapsed. Once." She hurried on, cutting Randy off. "My past is no secret and it was the same in TNA. Everyone knew about me before I even got there. I hadn't been there a week before people were asking if I had any good connections. I connected a lot of people with Sean. One night, after an especially shitty week, several of us were hanging out and Sean busted out the coke. It was just the wrong night…or right night depending on how you look at it. A week later TNA let me go. A month later I was back here."

"How stupid could you be? How fucking careless can you get, Peyton!? I thought you'd fucking changed. You're suppose to be so strong, that was fucking weak, Peyton. Weak." Randy bellowed at Peyton.

"Back off." Jon stepped forward, hearing enough. "You've never been an addict so there's no way you could ever understand it. That pull is always there. She relapsed once in five years. Yeah, that sucks, but it fucking happens, man. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. Probably even than she gives herself credit for. It takes balls to quit. Each fucking day is a struggle. I've been clean for a long time now, but I can still taste it, still feel that tingling in my arms that I use to get when I knew I was about to get high. Don't talk about shit that you have no clue about." Jon opened the door, pointing at Randy, "And don't ever talk to her like that again. Thanks for your help tonight, but now, you need to go."

Jon closed the door behind Randy and turned back to Peyton who was sitting back on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Second time I've cried in the past few days. I don't fucking cry." Jon slid on to the bed, pulling Peyton back against him. "You wanna hear the really fucked up thing? Sean was Randy's pot dealer…that's how I met Sean."

The two sat in silence, Jon's hand rubbing Peyton's arm. Peyton yawned against his chest, one leg thrown over his, fingers tracing circles on his shirt. "Hey Jon."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She raised up, kissing his jaw.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't really do anything."

Jon's hands slid to her thighs, gripping at them when she moved, sitting across his waist. Peyton felt him tense briefly, then relax, his hands kneading at the flesh of her legs. She moved her hands up his chest, grabbing his face, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked at hers. Peyton slid one hand back, digging in to his hair, pulling his mouth closer. Hungry. Jon grabbed her legs, flipping them and settling himself between her thighs. Peyton pulled on his bottom lip, with her teeth, sucking then dove back in to the kiss, clutching and pulling at him with both hands. Jon shifted slightly, running one hand along the inside of her leg, fingers skimming over the tattoo there. "You can quit wishing. I'm here."

In seconds, their clothes were strewn across the room, and he was inside her. His very movements a contradiction, the retraction was slow, deliberate. His thrusts forward, hard and powerful. Peyton stretched her arms out, digging her fingers into the comforter beneath them. He came hard, panting out her name when her back arched off the bed, her hands flying to his back, marking him. Peyton couldn't stop his name from rolling out of her mouth, over and over. They both collapsed on to the bed, spent and satisfied. "Get some sleep." Jon tucked his arm around her and kissed her shoulder, letting Peyton drift to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the favorites, follows, reviews and feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

Randy paced backstage, glaring at everyone that crossed his path. He knew he messed up last night. Jon was right, he had no idea what it was like to have a craving so bad it took every ounce of energy in your body to fight it. Bullshit. Yes he did. She was his addiction. He craved her. Randy knew he needed to apologize, that he shouldn't have snapped at Peyton last night. Now, here he was, furious with himself and worried he'd blown his last chance and pushed her in to Jon's bed. Again.

Peyton sat at a table in the open hallway serving as catering for the night, Colby to her side, Jon and Joe sitting across from them, listening half-heartedly to the conversation they were having about their respective careers. "How did you two never cross paths on the indys?" Joe looked between Peyton and Jon.

"Timing. Poison and Mox together would have been…"

"Disastrous?" Colby cut Jon off.

"Explosive?" Joe chimed in.

"Lethal?" Colby answered again.

"A toxic combination of epic proportions?" Joe took a drink from his water bottle.

"I was going to say incredibly awesome, but yeah…probably all those too."

"We would have killed each other in a drug induced sex binge." Peyton finally joined the conversation, forcing a small laugh.

"Death by sex. I always imagined that's how I'd go."

Colby nudged Peyton with his elbow, "How you doing? Ok?"

Peyton smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah. I'm good. Wiped out though, just want to head back and crash."

"Understandable. We've just got one more segment then we can head back."

"Sounds like a plan."

Peyton sat on the bed in her hotel, flipping through the channels on the television. She groaned, annoyed, and tossed the remote back to the bedside table. Grabbing her phone, she sent Nikki a text. "I'm bored. Can't sleep. Meet me downstairs?" Peyton stood up, slipping her shoes on and brushing out her hair, waiting for Nikki's response. "Hell yeah. Give me 10."

Peyton stood outside the lounge, waving at Nikki when she stepped off the elevator. "Bout damn time."

The girls were immediately met by Joe, "Hey." He looked nervous, glancing over his shoulder, "Thought you were staying in."

"Eh," Peyton shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hair out of her face and into a loose ponytail. "Couldn't sleep. I needed some girl time anyway."

"We're just going to grab a few then go veg out in Peyt's room. You okay, Joe? You're looking a little haggard."

Joe nodded again, watching Peyton glance around the room, sticking her tongue out at some of the Diva's, then she froze. She'd seen the table at the back.

Peyton took a deep breath, blinking hard, then turned back to Joe and smiling, "We're going to grab our drinks and get out of here. Talk to ya later big man." She patted Joe's shoulder and walked to the bar, ordering a drink for herself and Nikki. She tried to focus on Nikki, but her eyes kept going back to the table in the far corner. Jon was there, some cute blonde perched on his knee. "See, that's why you just forget both of them and find someone else." Peyton looked over at Nikki, "You know the saying…leopards and spots. It's fine."

"So," Joe reappeared between the girls, "one drink huh?" The waitress was clearing empty bottles and glasses from their table.

"You get sent over here to distract me?" Peyton finished off her third beer.

"No, and, they already left." He looked down, shrugging slightly. "Colby left too. Thought I'd come over and make sure y'all made it back ok."

"Awe, Joe, that's so sweet." Nikki slurred. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a great complexion?" She patted his cheek, "So smooth."

Joe glanced over at Peyton, shaking his head. "She ok?"

"Better than ok. She's drunk." They both turned when Nikki started talking in to her phone.

"Hey babe. Yeah, I'm in the lounge. I think I just complimented a rather large man on his complexion. Yeah, you might wanna come down and get me."

"Nik, I can walk you back up."

"Nope, no need. John's coming to get me. He's so…" she paused, laughing to herself, "super. He's super. Super Cena."

Peyton said her goodbyes to Nikki once her boyfriend arrived to take her back to their room. "You want another beer?" Joe motioned for the waitress.

"No, I'm good. I'm think I'm done for the night. I'll take some water though. Thanks."

"Another beer and some water." The waitress nodded, taking the drink order. "So, you ok?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and tossed a napkin across the table at Joe. "Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, he'll regret it in the morning."

"Who?"

Joe raised an eyebrow at Peyton, "You know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah, and no he won't. At least he shouldn't. She was a cute girl. I'd do her if I swung that way."

"That could probably be arranged, but I want to see pictures."

"JOE!"

"What?" He laughed, "Every man wants to see two chicks together. It's hot."

"I don't get it. I mean, I see myself naked every day. I'm in the locker room every week with a bunch of hot girls running around in various states of undress. There's nothing that fascinating about two females bumping and grinding on each other. I've been with a female. I mean, she definitely knew what she was doing, but I'd much rather be with a man."

"Nikki!" Joe slapped the table. "I knew it! You and Nikki are too close to just have always been friends."

"No, you beast. Me. I've slept with myself on multiple occasions."

"Oh…OH!"

Peyton noticed the smile creep across his face. She smacked his arm, "Oh my God! You just thought about it! Don't!"

"You brought it up! You could say that to any man and he'd automatically start thinking about it."

"Fantastic. Glad I could give you something for your spank bank later."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

The waitress sat their drinks down, smiling politely before leaving to check on another table.

"Speaking of your spank bank, you don't have to sit here with me and babysit. Go grab that waitress that keeps eyeing you."

"Which one?" He glanced around the room as Peyton shrugged.

"Pick one? We're practically the only two people in here…except for that group of pervy old fuckers over there. You're definitely the hottest man in here, of course, you're the only one under the age of 50. Hell, I think I'm the second hottest man here."

"That's one hell of a backhanded compliment, but I'll take it."

Peyton glanced down at her phone when it lit up, signaling a text message. She opened the text from Nikki and burst into a fit of laughter. "Do I even want to know?" Peyton calmed down some, giggling still, "Probably not. It was Nikki." She flipped her phone around letting Joe read the text, "Hey Peyt, you got any Samoan in you…you want some?" Joe stared at the screen, "Wow. She's just…wow." Peyton nodded, laughing again, "She's one of a kind."

"What'd you just say?" Joe watched Peyton hit send and set her phone down.

"I said no I don't and sure why not…I'd love to be known as the chick who completed the Shield trifecta."

"And now I know why you and her get along so well. It wouldn't really technically be a trifecta though."

"Yeah, but only you, Jon, and Randy know Colby and I never actually slept together. Everyone else assumes we've knocked boots at least once."

"Knocked boots? Seriously? What are you, an 18 year old frat boy?"

"Knocked boots, did some mattress dancing, got our groove on, made with the whoopee, did the horizontal watootsie. Any of those better?"

"No."

Peyton's phone buzzed again. "Nikki?"

"No…Randy. He's apologizing. Again."

"What all went on there? I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't know. I guess, he just wanted, or needed…wanted me to be something I can't be. I'm not the trophy girl. I'm foul-mouthed, I don't mind getting dirty. I'm not afraid of a fight. You won't catch me sipping on a glass of wine. I don't know what caviar tastes like and never want to know. Basically, you put makeup and a dress on a tomboy and make her look presentable, but you can't put makeup and a dress on someone's personality. I really think Randy likes the idea of me and not necessarily me. We had a lot of fun and I still care about him…even when he's yelling at me telling me how stupid I am…but I don't know that we would know how to be together sober."

"So, where does Jon play in to that?"

"I really have no idea. We're just friends. I never intended for things to go from zero to sixty with us so quick. He's fun to be around though. We definitely have a lot in common, more than me and Randy, maybe too much. I've always heard that a good relationship has enough in common that they don't spend every waking moment fighting, but enough differences to keep things interesting. But to be honest, I almost think they both like the competition with each other than me. They're both so…alpha and don't want to lose that I think I've almost turned in to pissing contest between them. I'm not a fire hydrant, Joe, and I'm not a chew toy for two dogs to fight over just because they don't want the other one to win. Men suck, Joe!" Peyton slapped his arm again.

"Damnit woman! That hurt! What the hell did I do?"

"You have a penis! You're one of them! You're the enemy you evil bastard."

Joe shook his head, laughing, "We're not all the same. Way to stereotype us all."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I know. You're a decent dude. Colby's a good guy. There's a few of y'all left, and some of you even like women."

Peyton's phone vibrated across the table, grabbing it she read the message and jumped up. "Move it or lose it big man. That was Brie. Dazed and Confused is about to come on. I must have my Matthew McConaghey fix!"

"Dazed and Confused? You're shitting me right?"

"Joseph. I never joke about Matthew McConaghey. Ever."

Joe chuckled, "Slow your roll killer. I'll walk ya up. We're on the same floor anyway."

Peyton hooked her arm through Joe's, "Lead the way."

…

The movie had been playing for around fifteen minutes when there was a knock at Peyton's door. "Joe…oh…hey."

"Joe huh?" Jon stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame. "Can I come in?"

Peyton stepped to the side, pushing the door open wider and letting him come in. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You just thought you'd swing by and say hi at what," she glanced at her watch, "2:30 in the morning?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm in the middle of a movie, so either sit down and be quiet and watch with me or I'll see you in the morning."

"Really? You'd let me just hang out knowing I just took another girl back to my room?"

"Why not? Oh…wait." Peyton's smile broadened, "Did you fuck her just to see how I'd react? Cute, Dimples."

"No, that's not the only reason. But I have to admit, I was a little curious. You're not even a little jealous?"

"Well yeah, maybe. But she was cute. Besides, it's not exactly like I haven't made out with Randy a couple times since I've been back. So I can't really get mad at you."

"You thought she was cute? Damnit! If I'd have known that we could've rocked that threesome."

"She wasn't that cute, Jon. Now shush. My movie's on."

Jon fell down on to the bed, kicking his shoes off. "And you're doing what?" Peyton questioned, watching him pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side.

"Getting comfortable. Now shush, I'm trying to watch a…seriously? Dazed and Confused?"

"Yes." Peyton crawled on to the bed, sitting beside him. "Please tell me you didn't leave that poor girl passed out in your bed?"

"Nope. Left her tied up on the floor."

"You would."

"I called her a cab, even paid for the damn thing. I'm such a gentleman."

"Yeah, you want a cookie or an award or something? You did shower though right? I don't exactly want to touch another chicks sex essence."

"Yes, I showered. Thought about you the whole time." He joked.

"You have no shame."

"Not even a little."


	13. Chapter 13

A loud buzzing jolted Peyton from her sleep. Looking around to gain her bearings, she glanced down…still fully clothed. Becoming more alert, she realized there was a body beneath her arm. Jon. Half naked, his arm around her waist, long fingers tucked beneath the waist band of her jeans. He looked so much like the All-American boy when he was asleep. Peyton shook her head smiling, "All American boy my ass. Devil in disguise." She reached across his body, grabbing for her cell phone on the table by the bed. She blinked hard, trying to focus, her vision still somewhat blurry from being asleep.

"Hello?"

"Girl! Dish! You sore? I bet you're sore. I want all the details. How big we talking?"

"Ugh…Nik…seriously. I love you, but breathe for a second. Nothing happened." Peyton whispered and moved, trying to get out of bed. Jon's arm tightened around her, pulling her back.

"Peyton Drezdin! You are lying to me. He's there right now isn't he?"

"No, he's not."

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Jon's here."

"Oh my God! You let him come in after he, well, _came in_? He can't possibly be that good in bed."

"I did, and yeah, he is. Nik, I'm hanging up now. You can lecture me later." Peyton hit the end button on the phone and sat it back on the table.

"So, you and Joe get pretty close last night?" Jon's voice rumbled in Peyton's ear.

"Not as close as Nikki thinks. How long you been awake?"

"Since you called me a devil."

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"I'm sorry if I might have maybe hurt you last night."

"Wow, you're kind of blunt aren't. No beating around the bush with you. But, no worries. It stung a little, but more my pride than anything else. This got a little intense pretty quick for either of our liking."

"Yeah. But you know," He grinned over at her, hand sliding down to grab at her behind, "if you're mad and want to hate fuck then that's cool. Or, if you feel the need to mark your territory again by riding me like the stallion I am, feel free."

"Oh God. You are so full of yourself."

"You can be full of me too." Jon gripped the back of Peyton's neck and flipped them over, dropping down to nip at her neck. "Just knowing you're not pissed about last night kind of makes my dick hard."

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes, "I have boobs and a pulse, that combination alone makes your dick hard."

"I love it when you talk dirty like that." He dipped his head again, trailing his tongue over her collar bone and pushing his hips down against hers. Peyton ran her hands down his sides, reaching between them and popping the button loose on his jeans before sliding the zipper down.

The phone on the table buzzed again. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Don't answer it."

Peyton grabbed the phone from the table. "It's corporate." Jon groaned, sitting up, adjusting himself, watching as she answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Peyton. What time? Not a problem. Thanks."

"Well?" Jon spoke, looking at Peyton.

"Meet and Greet. Filling in for Layla. They're sending a car over in an hour to pick me up. I need to shower and freshen up."

"And what am I suppose to do about this?" He looked down, grabbing himself through his jeans.

"Here." Peyton dug around in her bag and handed a bottle to Jon.

"You're funny. Hey," he popped the top on the lotion bottle, "this smells good. Raspberries."

…

Peyton followed the security guard to the table that was set up for her meet and greet. "You know who else is doing this today?" He pointed behind her.

"Me."

Peyton took a deep, calming breath and turned around. "Randy."

He reached out as she walked past him to her seat, laying his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry." Peyton held her hand up, "I am not doing this here. Not now." She turned back, facing the group of fans that had formed and waved, "Y'all ready to get this party started?" A loud chorus of shouts and yells erupted from the crowd. Various chants of "Poison" and "RKO" coming from different sections of the fans. Randy sat next to her and leaned over, "You know that sounds good together." "I said," She forced a smile for the fans, and cut her eyes over at him, talking through gritted teeth, "not now."

Two hours in to the signing they paused for a short break, Peyton and Randy being ushered to the back for a quick 30 minute lunch. Randy watched Peyton roll her wrist around, wiggling her fingers. "How's it holding up?"

She shrugged, "Sore. How's your hand? I saw the blood on your knuckles that night with Sean."

"It's fine. He deserved more than what he got."

Peyton nodded, nibbling at her salad.

"Why are you eating that? You hate salad."

"It's what they brought me. Subtle way of saying I should lose weight, maybe." She joked.

"Let's go get some real food when we're done here." He hurried on, noticing the questioning look on her face, "Just food, Peyton. Consider it my olive branch. I promise."

"Fine. But you're buying."

"Deal."

Peyton checked her phone, reading the missed text from Jon, "Used the lotion. My dick smells great. You can let me know how it tastes later." Peyton typed in her response, "Awesome. I love raspberries."

Peyton's phone almost fell out of her hand at the next message. It was a picture of her lotion bottle resting between Jon's legs, his dick hard and in his hand. "I hate you." "Enjoy the rest of your signing. Don't smile too much. I want that jaw nice and relaxed."

Randy looked up from his food, seeing Peyton messing with her phone, a smile wide across her face, her green eyes bright. It had to be Jon she was texting. He watched, amused when she shifted in her seat, biting down on her bottom lip, trying not to smile, twisting a strand of her around her fingers. He knew that look, whatever she'd just been sent had turned her on. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darker. She was horny. Randy smiled, Jon had just made a critical rookie mistake. He just got Peyton all kinds of hot and bothered and was nowhere in sight and she had just agreed to go to dinner with him after the signing. She was his for at least the next three and half hours. Two more hours at the signing then he could drag dinner out for at least an hour and a half, maybe longer.

Security came and ushered Randy and Peyton back to the table for the remainder of the signing. Peyton barely noticed Randy's chair scoot closer to hers. Her mind kept wandering back to the texts from earlier. She didn't notice his thigh resting against hers or the way he'd look over at her whenever she shifted in her seat, uncrossing and then crossing her legs again. She didn't catch on that he'd pull her a little closer each time a fan wanted to pose with both of them. What she did notice was the heat radiating off his body and how good he smelled. What she noticed was how her back involuntarily arched back against his hand, how her mouth watered every time he'd lick his lips and smile for a picture, how her knees threaten to betray her every time he spoke and his deep voice rumbled through every fiber of her body. She also noticed how much she regretted agreeing to dinner with him but was counting the seconds until the signing was over and they were away from the prying eyes of fans.

"Ms Drezdin?" Peyton turned to the guard, "Should we go ahead and call for a driver to take you back? He should be here by the time this is over."

"That's not necessary. She can ride with me." Randy spoke over Peyton, dismissing the guard.

After fifteen more minutes and greeting the last of the fans, they were ushered through a back exit and in to Randy's rental car. "What do you want?"

"What?" Peyton turned, startled by his question.

"To eat. What do you want to eat?" He repeated, amused by her reaction.

"Oh, um, I'm thinking a nice expensive steak. You're paying, remember. Hell, maybe lobster."

"You don't like lobster."

"Right, steak it is. A huge one. The size of my head."

Ten minutes later and they were pulling in to a parking spot outside of a small steak house. They were seated immediately, choosing a back corner booth, only a handful of other people in the restaurant. They placed their order, an awkward silence between them. "You really think I'm weak and stupid?"

"No, I was mad. But, more pissed at myself for bringing that dick into your life. I really am sorry."

Peyton nodded, "Ok then."

"That's that? I text you a dozen times and don't get a response but now, it's ok? We're fine?"

"I can't tell if you're lying over text and I wasn't really ready to deal with it face to face."

"Excuse me?" The waiter reappeared with their food, sitting it in front of them. "Would it be possible to get a picture for our little wall of fame?" He pointed to a wall beside the cash register covered in pictures.

"Sure." Randy scooted over, wrapping an arm around Peyton's shoulder. Peyton leaned in to him, both smiling at the camera, blinking as the flash glared in their eyes. "Thanks so much. If y'all need anything, my name is Ty, just yell. No one should bother yall." He looked around the room, "Just a few of our regulars here right now."

Randy leaned back in the booth, watching Peyton close her eyes and lick her lips, chewing on her food. "This is so good." She leaned back, resting against his side, her hand falling to his leg. "I think that's the best steak I've ever had. I may have to spend all day in the gym working it off, but it was well worth it."

Peyton felt Randy relax further against the seat, moving slightly, causing her hand to shift higher on his leg. "Ya know," his voice vibrated against her neck, "It's kind of nice sitting here, not yelling at each other or worrying about having sharp objects within reach." Peyton nodded, "Yeah…hey! I never tried to stab you." Her laughter floated through the air. He loved the sound of it filling his ears. When she didn't move her hand from his leg, he shifted again, her hand slipping higher.

Randy sat back up in the booth. His sudden movement causing Peyton's hand to fall away. "I should go pay and get you back to the hotel."

Peyton stopped at the car, letting Randy open the passenger door for her. She stepped between him and the passenger seat, turning back, she looked up at him, "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You. Do you want me or not? Or is this just about not wanting anyone else to have me?"

Randy reached over, one hand resting on the open door, the other on the roof of the car, enclosing Peyton in the gap of the open door. "You know the answer to that."

"Do I?" Peyton asked.

"The hardest thing I've done was leave you standing in your hotel room a few nights ago."

"Sure didn't seem that way."

"Do you really think it was easy leaving, knowing all you had to do was pick up the phone and he'd be there?"

"What if I can't figure out what I want? What if…" her voice trailed off, green eyes shifting to the ground.

"What if what, Peyton?"

"What if I don't want to choose? Why can't I have it both ways?"

"Because, that's not how it works. That's not how I work and because I know you and while the idea of having it all may sound appealing in theory, you'd drive yourself crazy trying to keep everyone happy. I know you." He emphasized the last words. "Not just your body and how it works, but you. Jon was right about one thing, I don't give you the credit you deserve and I don't know what it's like…what you've been through, not like he does. But he also hasn't been with you like I have. I know we could be great, I also know you aren't sure about us working with both of us sober, but we've been sober together before and it was good. You keep saying how you've changed, so have I. I'm not that kid that thought the world owed him something, who wanted it all. I've had it all, I've got the fame, the money, the fans, the job…I've got it all now, except you."

"You're suppose to be an ass...this is suppose to be an easy decision. I'm suppose to hate the thought of being around you. I want to hate you."

"But?" Randy stepped closer, looking down at her.

"But, I can't." She leaned forward, head resting on his chest. "I hate that I can't pick. I hate that I should want to push you away but that I really just want you to kiss me. I hate that thinking that makes me feel guilty because of Jon when I know if the roles were reversed he wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Don't think about him, don't worry about him. He wasn't thinking about you last night when he was fucking that other girl."

"I know. Randy?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, brushing her hair back out of her face, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Peyton smiled up at him, her hands resting against his stomach, "Remind me."

"Peyton…"

"Randy…" she challenged back.

His arm fell to her waist, pulling her against him to keep her from falling back into the car when his mouth crashed down on to hers. He reached down, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her in the air. Moving their bodies from the space of the open door, he slammed it shut and walked to the back, sitting her on the trunk. Peyton's hands clutched at his face, sliding around to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Their tongues sliding against one another. She slid a hand down, clutching at his shirt and pulling him flush against her body. She could feel him pressing against her. Peyton rolled her hips, the denim covering their pelvis' creating enough friction to elicit a small groan from Randy, a whimper catching in the back of Peyton's throat. She let her legs fall wider, his hands resting on the tops of her thighs now, thumbs tracing small circles against the material, inching higher with each circle.

Peyton slid her hand under his shirt, feeling the muscles in his stomach tense beneath her fingers. Her other hand snaked around his neck, pulling his body down on hers as she reclined back against the truck of the car. A moan fell from her lips when his hand moved up to her center, his fingers sliding against the seam of her jeans. She moved, kissing down his jaw, nipping at his neck. His other hand moved beneath her shirt, pulling her bra up, cupping her breast, squeezing and plucking at her hardened nipple. Peyton's back arched off the trunk, hips rolling forward again, pushing against his hand.

They both jerked upright, tugging at their clothes when the headlights of an approaching vehicle fell on their bodies. "Get in the car."

…  
Peyton leaned over once they were in the car, "Just drive." She undid the buckle of his belt, released the button and slid his zipper down.

"What are you doing?"

"Not giving you the chance to back out." Randy's head fell back against the headrest when he felt her hand grip him and pull him from his jeans. "Eyes on the road." She ordered before engulfing him in her mouth. His fist tangled in her hair, guiding her mouth along him, other hand gripping the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

Peyton felt the car roll to a stop, Randy tugging on her hair. "Pants. Off." She raised up, slipping her shoes off and peeling her jeans away from her legs. He reached over the console of the car and pulled her into the driver's seat, tearing at her panties, letting them fall in to two pieces in his hands. He thrust up against her, pulling her down on to him, their bodies meeting in the space in the middle. "Fuck." He groaned out, the vibrations of his voice shooting straight to her core. He gripped her hips, slamming up into her. She reached behind him, fingers digging into the cushiony material of the head rest, rolling her hips against him.

He watched her head roll back, tugging her lip between her teeth. He snapped his hips once, twice more, her head fell forward, teeth sinking into his shoulder as her body jerked on top of him. He pulled her hips down hard against him, filling her. "God, I've missed you." Peyton smiled against his neck, turning to kiss the small bite wound on his shoulder. Peyton opened her mouth to speak, her phone vibrating across the floor board interrupting her. Sliding off of Randy and back to the passenger seat, she reached down, grabbing her phone and opening the message. "Signing run long? I'm horny. Getting low on lotion."

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't, Peyton. Don't feel guilty."

"I don't. I really don't feel guilty about it. I should though."

"No, you shouldn't."

"I should go." She pulled her pants back on before turning to get out of the car, leaning back to kiss his cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

"No, fuck that. He's had every night he wanted with you. You're staying with me tonight." He stepped out of the car, adjusting his pants and fastening his belt back. He grabbed her hand and walked through the parking garage to the elevator, pushing the button for his floor. Randy watched over Peyton's shoulder as she typed in a response, "Sorry, got caught up with other stuff. Don't know when I'll be back." Her phone lit up again, "Tell Randy I said hi. We're leaving at 5 if you want a ride."


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton eyed Randy across the elevator. The doors slid open, letting a man in a business suit step on. Peyton reached over and pushed the button for her floor. "Don't do it, Peyton." She ignored him, eyes focused on the doors, waiting for them to open again. Once they opened, she rushed out. "God damnit, Peyton." Randy leaned out, keeping the doors from closing, "Make up your fucking mind. I won't wait forever."

"I know."

Swiping the key card into her door, she pushed it open and stepped inside her hotel room, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "I'm back. Go tell him yourself." She stared at the screen, hesitating, then hit send.

Fifteen minutes later and no response, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, still able to taste Randy. Looking in the mirror, her hair was a tangled mess, makeup smeared and clothes wrinkled. She desperately needed a shower. Deciding she would get a workout in first and take a shower when she got done, Peyton went to her bag and grabbed her work out clothes and a change of shoes. She slung the bag over her shoulder and jumped when a knock echoed through her room. Peyton swung the door open, half expecting Randy to be standing there fuming.

"Hey." It was Jon, hands shoved in his pockets, head down, eyes shifting up to her.

"Hey."

"Going somewhere?" He motioned to the bag on her shoulder.

"Just going to head to the gym. It can wait."

He didn't say anything, just walked in to her room and sat on the end of the bed. "So, anything exciting happen at the signing?"

"Jon, just ask what you really want to know." She dropped her bag to the floor and sat at the top of the bed, too tired for any games.

"Did you fuck him today?"

Peyton nodded, struggling to find her voice. "Yeah."

Jon picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans, pulling at the frayed fabric. "This how you felt last night?" He looked over at her, blue eyes studying her face.

"I don't know. I guess, probably."

"I feel like I've been kicked in the chest. It fucking sucks and I don't like it. Why did you say it didn't bother you, me with that girl?"

"I lied, Jon. Was I suppose to be honest and say how much it fucking sucked? We're just suppose to be something casual. Casual doesn't include getting jealous when the other one hooks up with someone else."

"Was today…was that to get even? Are we even now?"

"I'm not keeping score. It's not a game. That's a no-win situation for everyone."

"Then why?

"Why did you do it? At least Randy and I have a past."

"To show myself I could. To convince myself that this," he motioned between them, "wasn't turning in to what we both know it is. But, at least whatsherface never stood in my room telling me how stupid and weak and pathetic I am. I'm not a good guy, but he's a fucking dick."

"He didn't…" Jon cut her off, "I swear, if you even try to defend him I'm done. That's bullshit. You sound like some battered woman. He talks horrible to you, yells in your face, says all sorts of shitty things and you want to make excuses for him. He introduces you to his fucking dealer and then gets mad at _you_ when the mother fucker shows up?"

Peyton looked up at Jon. He'd moved and was standing in front of her trying to keep his voice low. "I needed to know that when this doesn't work out, that he would still be there. It's not right, I know that. In fact, it's completely fucked up, but I don't do being alone so great."

"What do you mean _when_ this doesn't work out?"

"I mean, when you get tired of me and the drama that clearly seems to follow me around."

"Darlin' being with me ain't all sunshine and daisies either. Everyone has their fair amount of skeletons in the closet. You're pretty much the closest thing I've got to anyone who will put up with my shit and doesn't expect anything in return."

"You are kind of a handful."

"I know. Hell, I'm two fucking handfuls."

"Can we start over? Clean slate? Slow this all down to a pace that's more our speed?"

"No, we can't."

Peyton stared at him, not expecting that answer. "Well…ok."

"I mean, we can't start over, no clean slate…I ain't wiping off the body shots and playing quarters. That shit," he tapped his forehead, "burned in here forever."

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes, letting him pull her to him, "But we can slow down. We're still going to be mattress dancing but everything else…that can work itself out."

"Mattress dancing? Ugh, you obviously talked to Joe."

"Yep…and remind me to have a long talk with Boobs Bella about her comment about you getting some Samoan in you."

"Good luck with that."

Jon leaned down, moving to kiss her, she held her hand up, covering his mouth. "Shit woman, how slow were you talking about taking things?"

"You just might want to wait for any kind of physical contact until after I get done with the gym and have showered."

"Oh…yeah. You hit the gym, I'm going to grab something to eat with the guys." Jon walked to the door, stopping, his hand on the knob. "I feel like we should hug or fist bump or make out or something before I leave. I'm not really sure how this works."

Peyton laughed, "Me neither. We'll figure it out. For now, go eat." She shooed him out the door, grabbed her bag off the floor and headed toward the gym, texting Nikki on her way, "Getting my gym on." Nikki responded immediately, "Be there in 5."

"You made up. How cute." Nikki rolled her eyes. "For the record I've converted. I'm not Team Randy anymore. I'm Team Joe."

"Nik, there is no Team Joe."

"Not yet."

"How about you just be Team Peyton?"

"I can do that. You know I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I appreciate that." Peyton finished taping her wrists, pushing at the heavy bag in the corner. Nikki jogged on the treadmill, watching Peyton pound on the bag in front of her.

"But how is it going to work doing this angle with Randy and Dave now? Awkward much?"

"I haven't even really thought about it to be honest. But, I can't imagine it's going to be a lot of fun." Peyton jabbed at the bag. Left, left, right. Left, right, left, right, right. Each hit she connected a little harder, testing her strength. Nikki heard the pop and saw Peyton double over, grabbing her arm, "Son of a bitch!"

"Oh my God, Peyton. Are you okay? What happened?" Nikki rushed over, helping Peyton to the bench at the end of the room.

"It's my wrist. It just gave out." She leaned her head back, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "It hurts like a mother fucker, Nik."

"Hang on. I'm calling a trainer." Nikki walked to her bag and pulled her cell out. "Doc? It's Nikki Bella. I'm at the hotel gym with Peyton. She just did something to her wrist. Yeah, the right one. Okay. Thanks." She hung up and turned back to Peyton. "He's on his way down."

"Who are you calling now?" Peyton asked, watching Nikki pace the floor.

"Hey. It's Nikki." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the one with the boobs. I'm at the gym with Peyton. She just snapped her wrist or something. Doc is on his way down to check it. Ok. Yeah, I will."

"Jon?"

Nikki nodded, "Does he always refer to us as Boobs Bella and No Boobs Bella?"

"No."

"Good."

"Sometimes you're Tits Twin and Brie is The Other Twin."

They looked up when the trainer entered the room, walking over to Peyton. "I gave you that brace for a reason."

"I know, Doc."

He eased her arm over, asking her to wiggle her fingers, and moving her hand around, pushing and rubbing on different spots. "Good news, I don't think it's broken, but it is dislocated. I can reset it, but it's going to hurt. And you _have_ to start wearing that brace or you're going to end up needing to have it surgically repaired.

Jon, Joe, and Colby walked in to the gym just as the trainer popped Peyton's wrist back in to place, a string of curse words flying out of her mouth, her left hand gripping on to the seat of the bench. "I can give you something light for the pain," Peyton cut him off, shaking her head, "No, I'll be fine." "Well," he wrapped her arm, placing a new brace over her wrist, "if it starts hurting too bad, let me know. Otherwise, Tylenol, Aspirin, keep it elevated for a while to keep any swelling down to a minimum. You shouldn't miss any ring time, just don't rely too much on that wrist."

"Thanks, Doc."

Peyton stood, letting Nikki grab her bag and toss it to Colby. "You," she pointed at Jon, "make sure she takes it easy with that arm."

"Will do."

She poked him in the chest, glaring up at him, "You hurt her and they will be finding your body parts all across the country."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her.

She turned to Joe, "And you, I still have hope for." She patted his cheek, "Call if you need me, Peyt."

Joe looked at Jon and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help that I'm irresistible."

"Can we please go now? I really need a shower." Peyton caught her reflection in the mirror. Tears staining her cheeks, her black hair falling from her rubber band, mascara smeared across her eyes. "I look disgusting and," she lifted her left arm, "probably smell even worse."

"Well, you certainly don't smell as pretty as Jon did earlier." Colby held the door open, letting them all leave the room.

"So," Peyton walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better after her shower, wearing a Motley Crue t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair loose and wet. "About the show tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

"I have a segment in the ring and one backstage with Randy."

"Yeah, that should be a lot of fun."

"That's what I told Nikki. Kind of like a lobotomy with no anesthesia." Peyton sat on the bed, easing up to lean against the headboard beside Jon.

Jon glanced at his phone, reading a text and typed in a short response, hitting send. "That was Colby. Him and Joe are going to grab a beer."

"If you want to go, you should. We're going to have to figure out the whole trusting each other thing sometime, might as well start now. Besides, I'm just going to watch TV until I fall asleep. My arm is still pretty sore, feeling better though."

"Eh, they're just running to the store down the block and coming back to the room. Besides, I'm afraid to find out what Bella One might do if she found out I left you alone tonight."

"She can be a little protective." Peyton scooted down on the bed, curling up against his side, resting her injured wrist across his upper body. "Did you just sniff me? Again?"

"Yep" His chest vibrating slightly with a small laugh, "you smell so much better now."


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton pulled the car into an empty parking spot at the arena, rolling her eyes when Colby jumped out and fell to the ground, kissing the pavement. "Oh stop it you big baby. I'm a great driver."

"I saw my life flash in front of me. I'm too young and too pretty to die so soon. I have so much left to give! You drive worse than Jon."

Joe stepped out of the vehicle, his face pale, hands clenched into fists. "I have never prayed so hard in my entire life. Never, Peyton. Never."

"I think you did a great job. We're all here and in one piece." Jon glanced down at his watch, "and we made great time. Danica Patrick ain't got shit on you."

Colby grabbed his bags from the trunk, "Yeah, this coming from the man who drove going the wrong way on a one way street. FOR TEN MILES!"

Jon shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his bag along with Peyton's. "Yolo."

Colby, Joe, and Peyton all turned to stare at Jon. "What?"

"Yolo?" Joe asked, raising a brow in Jon's direction.

"I swear, Dimples, if you ever say yolo again, you will lose all sexy time privileges at the Peyton Palace."

"I know an empty threat when I hear one, darlin'" Jon flashed one of his panty dropping smiles at Peyton, blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"I hate you." She flashed her own smile at him and extended her left arm, flipping him off.

"Later."

"Poison!" A fan yelled across the parking lot at the group as they walked toward the entrance. "Which one are you banging this week?"

All four stopped, turning back to the fan. "Class man." Joe called over, stepping in front of Peyton. "There are kids out here." Peyton eased her right hand onto his arm, "It's okay, Poppa Bear." She raised her voice, calling over to the fan, a smirk playing at her lips, "Who said it was just one?" She smacked Colby playfully on the ass before looping her good arm through Jon's, leaving her injured wrist resting on Joe's forearm, the four of them walking back to the entrance.

Peyton stood in the ring, arms raised in victory as Aksana rolled out and made her way to the back. Peyton took her time leaving the ring, knowing Batista's music would cue any minute and he would make his way to the ring. His music finally hit and he made his way down, sneering at Peyton. She stepped to the corner post, leaning against it, watching him ease into the ring and stalking towards her. Peyton bent to roll out the ring, prepared for what was coming. Her eyes widened dramatically, when she felt Dave grab her hair and spin her around. She threw her hands up, in the standard damsel in distress mode. She clutched her right arm to her body, letting Dave pick her up for a power bomb, saying just loud enough for him to hear, "If you drop me I'm kicking your ass." He smirked, trying not to break character, as she flailed around, trying to get loose.

Randy stood in gorilla, waiting for his music to cue. The first chords hit and he rushed through the curtain and down to the ring, watching as Peyton slid back down to the mat, easing back to the corner. He launched his body at Batista, rolling around on the mat with him for a few minutes, the fans screaming. Randy stepped back, letting Batista escape the ring and head to the back. He turned, looking at Peyton cradling her right arm protectively against her body, over selling her legitimately injured arm for the fans. He knew she could have easily gotten up and gotten out of the ring on her own. She was over selling on purpose. They both hated these kinds of angles. They were so stupid. A girl, alone in the ring, cornered by a superstar. The ring was made of rope, there was plenty of room for a full grown man to escape, let alone one of the Divas, but they were always told to look stuck and terrified.

Randy walked to the corner, eyes on Peyton. She would look in his direction, but she wouldn't make eye contact. He extended his hand, she took it like she was suppose to and let him pull her to her feet. Randy walked her over to the ropes, sitting on the middle one and holding them open for her. Peyton stepped between them, waiting for Randy to hop off the apron. He turned back to her, grabbing her hips and easily lifting her off the apron and set her on the floor. Peyton tensed when he slid his hand to her lower back and guided her up the ramp. He leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Tick tock, Peyton." Randy watched Peyton pull away from him and walk off. There had always been something about the way she walked, the gentle sway of her hips, every step had a purpose. The two blackbirds inked on her lower back peeking out over the waistline of her black leather shorts.

"That went better than it could have." Colby sat down next to Peyton, swiping an apple slice from her plate and popping it in his mouth.

"Yep. We'll see how the next segment goes."

Peyton and Colby sat, making small talk. "Uh oh, fangirl, two o'clock. She's already got Joe and Jon, run Colby, run while you still can." Colby whipped his head around, chocolate eyes wide, "I love our fans, really I do, but some are just crazy."

Jon walked up, slapping Colby on the back. "You missed meeting one of the legions."

"A crazy one? Try to steal some of Joe's hair? Try to grope your ass?"

Jon laughed, shaking his head, taking a seat beside Peyton, "Nah, she was decent. Totally an Ambrose girl though."

"So, crazy then." Peyton twirled her index finger beside her temple.

"Hush woman, you know you like getting to stroll down Ambrose Alley."

"Alright boys, we're about to set up for our Poison/Orton bit. Can't have the elusive Shield hanging in the background." The segment producer walked over, clipboard in hand, walkie talkie clipped to his back pocket. A cameraman went to work setting up the tripod, another working on the lighting. Jon squeezed Peyton's thigh, "Breathe babe. He's a dick, but he's a professional."

Randy leaned against the wall, waiting for the camera to start rolling. He looked over where Jon, Joe, and Colby were standing. "Taking notes boys?"

Jon smirked over at Randy, "Just watching my girl do what she does best. Well, second best thing she does." He tugged at the crotch of his jeans, his cocky smirk spreading wider across his face as he watched Randy catch on to his meaning.

"You ready?" The segment producer looked to Peyton who nodded. "Yep." "Alright, Randy, you know your spot. Let's roll." The light on the camera started flashing, signaling it was recording. Peyton sat, at the table, taking a bite of another apple slice. Randy walked into frame and sat beside her at the table, straddling the bench "You shouldn't be running around here alone." He reached over, one hand on her lower back, fingers tracing along her spine. Peyton turned her head towards him, flipping her black hair to one side, trying her best to look flirty and coy for the camera, "You really think I can't handle myself? You think I need someone to protect me?" He moved his hand from her back and ran his finger down her cheek, pushing some of her hair off her neck, "I'm glad you're back and I know you can handle yourself." She forced a smile, the touching was not in the script and she was keenly aware of his other hand running along her thigh, "I'm glad I'm back too, Jon."

"CUT! Peyton, uh…"

"What?" She asked innocently. "That was my next line, then he," she pointed to Dave standing off to the side of the camera, "runs in and attacks."

"You know damn well what you did wrong. Don't ever do that shit again."

"Oh…did I say the wrong name? Whoops. My bad. Sorry, guess my head was elsewhere." Her green eyes shifted over to see Joe and Colby fighting back laughter, tapping Jon on the shoulder's with their fists. A smile wide across his face, he winked over at Peyton.

"Ok, well, let's try that last part again, shall we?"

Randy nodded, eyes locked on Peyton. He scooted back to her, repeating his line. "I'm glad you're back and I know you can handle yourself." She smiled again, "I'm glad I'm…" before the words could leave her mouth Randy had closed the distance between them, lips on hers. He felt her push at his chest briefly, then drop her hands. He knew he had to keep the kiss PG and would probably take one massive ass chewing for going off script, but it was worth any heat he'd catch over it.

Peyton sat, shocked as Randy's lips fell against hers, her hands falling at her sides. She knew she couldn't push at him since they were suppose to be reuniting as an on screen couple, but this was completely off script. She cracked on eye open, peeking over at Dave who was standing there, confused. He was suppose to rush in after she said her line. The segment producer shrugged his shoulders, bewildered, then jerked his thumb at Peyton and Randy, signaling for Dave to rush in for the attack. Peyton jumped up, seeing Dave run in and attack Randy, the two fighting until they were clear of the camera.

"Cut! That was…well, I have no idea, but it works. Next time, don't stray so far from the script, Orton."

Peyton walked to Jon, "Let's go. Now, please."

"Next time, Peyton," Randy called over to her, "say the right name. I know you know my name. You've screamed it enough." Jon jumped, clearing the space between he and Randy in a matter of seconds. Joe and Colby jumped between them, grabbing Jon's arms. "Not here man. Not here." Dave grabbed Randy and pulled him in to the hallway. "Let it go."

Jon held his hands up, "He does something like that again and I'm kicking his fucking ass. I don't care who the fuck he is. His daddy's name can't protect him forever." He yelled, making sure Randy could hear him.

"Colby," Peyton spoke, "let's go get yall's shit. Let's get out of here now before this blows up more. Joe, get him outside." Joe drug Jon outside while Peyton walked with Colby to help get their bags and load them in the car.

Jon paced around the hotel room, adrenaline still coursing through his body. "Tell me you said my name on purpose and didn't actually get us confused."

"He was going off script with the touching and shit. I panicked. The only thing I could think of to put him in his place was remind him that he's not you. In hindsight it probably wasn't the smartest thing I could do. Especially added on to your little 'my girl' comment."

Jon slowed his pacing, chuckling to himself, "Yeah, just marking my territory."

"You pretty much just whipped it out and pissed all over my leg."

"He needs to know he can't fuck with you anymore. This," he walked over to her, running his hands all around her body, "is mine now. I don't share. I'm a greedy bastard."

Peyton tilted her head, smiling up at him, "You know, you're even hotter when you get all possessive and shit."

"Oh yeah?" Jon grinned down at her, eyes dark and leering at her from behind his curls.

Peyton nodded, biting on her bottom lip, pulling at his belt, "Oh yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later and Peyton was stepping off the plane from her hometown to Houston, Texas for that night's Raw. She had talked to Jon earlier in the day and was meeting up with him at the arena. "Girl, what are you doing out here wandering around?" Trinity, Naomi of the Funkadactyls, called over to a bewildered Peyton.

"Hey. I am so damn lost right now."

"That's obvious. We're checking in then heading to the arena. Wanna ride?"

"Please! I'm tired of third wheeling it with these two. Come, entertain me. Maybe I'll introduce you to Ucey Juicy." Josh Fatu, Jey Uso to the fans, pleaded.

"I have no idea what an Ucey Juicy is and I'm not entirely sure I want to meet it."

"Ah, but you're not entirely sure you don't." He wiggled his eyebrows, earning an eyeroll from Peyton.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"Uh uh. Hell naw, Baby Girl. Joe already told us about how you drive." Jon, Josh's twin, known as Jimmy to the world, started walking, leading the group to the rental car waiting for them.

"What the hell? Do all of you pull that 'baby girl' shit?" Josh nodded at Peyton's question. "Yep, works every time too."

"So basically I just traded one big Samoan for two that are just like him?"

"But, you also traded a Rollins and an Ambrose and got me." Trinity grinned, hopping in the front seat beside Jon.

"It is nice not to be the only girl for a change."

Jon stood by the back entrance of the arena getting a last minute cigarette before the show. He watched Peyton step out of the car carrying the Uso's and Trinity, singing loud with Josh's arm draped over her shoulder, phone held in front of their faces recording. "And that is the first duet of many with yours truly, Mr Steal Yo' Girl, Ucey Juicy and the one and only Bootylicious," he moved the phone around to Peyton's backside as she shook her ass in the air toward the video, "P Drezzy."

"Hey!" Peyton turned her head, smiling when she saw Jon leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, "You tryin to steal my girl?"

"I ain't trying to steal shit. Hell, she came running willingly. No one can resist this. They don't call me Mr Steal Yo' Girl for nothing." Josh laughed, slapping Jon on the shoulder.

"You heard the news?" Jon looked over at Peyton, who shook her head.

"What news?"

"New chick's debuting tonight. Josie Somethingorother."

"Oh yeah? Should I be worried?" Peyton asked disinterested.

"Doubtful darlin'"

"Good."

"C'mon girl." Trinity grabbed Peyton's arm, "Let's go get ourselves beautified and check out the new competition."

Peyton leaned up, pecking Jon on the cheek, "I missed you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well…I missed parts of you anyway."

He reached around, grabbing a handful of her ass, "Back at ya babe."

Trinity and Peyton walked in to the arena and headed to the women's locker room. A crew member stopped them on their way in, handing them their scripts for the night. Skimming through the pages, Peyton looked over at the older woman who had just handed it to her, "Is this for real? Why am I working the new girl tonight?" The woman shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine. I just deliver the news, not make it."

Peyton sat on the floor in the locker room, adjusting her wrist brace. "Ladies," The head of talent relations walked in, a tall, leggy auburn haired woman at his side, "This is Jocelyn…Josie…our newest addition. Peyton, you'll be ringside tonight during Randy's match. When you interfere, Vickie will come out and make the match a mixed tag and introduce Josie. Poison and Orton versus Batista and Josie. Double DQ for the finish." Peyton stood, stretching and nodding her approval. "Awesome." She stuck her hand out to Josie, "Peyton."

Josie smiled politely, shaking Peyton's hand, "Such an honor. I watched you growing up."

Peyton stepped back, watching the new girl, silently sizing her up. Peyton was slightly taller, but Josie wasn't much shorter, not even an inch between the two. Peyton straightened to her full 5'10", noticing Josie do the same. Josie's auburn hair hung in loose curls down the middle of her back, hazel eyes glancing around the room at the other divas. "So, Josie, where are you from?" Aksana spoke up. "Pittsburgh." She looked over at Peyton, a smirk on her face. Peyton smiled at the new woman, "Don't worry, I won't hold that against you."

"Ok, I have to know, what is with you and Pittsburgh?" Trinity asked, slapping at Peyton's leg to get her attention.

"I cut a nasty promo there one night in ECW. Ended up getting pelted by bottles and trash, batteries, whatever the crowd could throw at the ring. Honestly, nothing good has ever happened to me in that God forsaken town. Got jumped in the parking lot one night after a show by a few so-called fans, that was about a month before that promo, and I've hated it ever since. The feeling is very mutual, I can assure you."

"Oh!" Nikki smacked Peyton's arm, "Your boo is on." Peyton turned to the monitor in the room, smiling, "Please, don't ever say 'boo' again. Now, everyone shut your faces. My boys are on."

"Boys? Plural?"

"Yes, plural. Ah! Double suicide dive!" Peyton yelled, grabbing Nikki. "God that was beautiful! I didn't know they were planning that. Those boys are full of surprises."

Nikki nodded, "Colby is amazing, really turning it up lately in the ring. If I wasn't all about my man, I'd be all over that in a hot minute girl, believe."

"Nicole! You're such a slut."

"Shut up, Brie. Tell me you wouldn't climb that like a tree if you had a chance."

"No, Nicole. No, I wouldn't."

"Liar."

Peyton cleared her throat, "Well, now that I'm scarred for life, I think it's time to go to work."

"Peyton…one thing. If it doesn't work out with you and Jon, you have to get it in with Joe, and then we have to sit down and hear dirty details on all those boys. Go for the trifecta…do it for women everywhere!" Nikki yelled after Peyton as she left the room laughing, Josie following behind her.

"So, Josie. Just breathe out there. Take your time, don't rush anything. Take just a second, soak it all in…you'll never have another debut again, not like the first one, ever, but then block it all out…the fans, the cameras, the crew, everything outside of those ropes, block it out and just focus on what's going on in the ring. Make me look good and I'll make you look good and in the process, we'll make the guys look good which, you'll learn is the ultimate goal here…making the boys look great."

Josie's eyes flashed over Peyton's shoulder, barely registering her words, "Hi" Peyton turned, seeing Dave and Randy standing behind her. "You ready to get out there?" Dave asked, nodding at Josie. "Yep." "What about you? You two going to be ok out there?" He looked between Peyton and Randy. "It's all business when I go thru that curtain." Randy nodded his non-verbal agreement with Peyton, his eyes shifting over her.

The first chords of Randy's music hit, Peyton stepped through the curtain behind him, watching as he adjusted the two belts he was carrying and draped them both over one shoulder, turning his head and glancing over his shoulder at Peyton and nodding for her to follow him to the ring. Sliding in to the ring, Randy grabbed a microphone, "I get it Dave, you're jealous. Jealous of everything I've become while you were off playing the part of a b list actor in some straight to dvd movies. I've got it all, Dave. The fame, the fans," Randy's head cocked to the side at the chorus of boos, "they may love to hate me, but you, they just want to go away. I've got the girl, " That was Peyton's cue, she stepped forward, sliding a hand across Randy's chest, patting the two belts hanging there, grinning at the camera. "And I've got the championships."

Jon stood backstage, watching the monitor, his own title hanging around his waist, fingers drumming on the metal. Randy continued to speak, "Why don't you come on out here big man and let me remind you why you never should have come back. Why I'm the face of the WWE…" Dave's music hit, cutting Randy off. Jon kept his eyes on the monitor, watching the match in the ring. Given different circumstances he really would like to have worked with Randy at some point. He watched Peyton at ringside, happy that things seemed to be going smooth. There hadn't been any unwarranted touches or anything inappropriate on Randy's behalf so far. The only thing that came close was when Vickie came out to make the match a mixed tag match and introduced Dave's partner, Josie, and Peyton bent over laughing, "A rookie? Against me?" He saw her mouth to Randy then look at the fans, point to the ramp and laugh more. Randy casually draped an arm over her shoulders, laughing with her and shaking his head, "This should be fun."

Randy stepped through the ropes, motioning across the ring to Josie, "That all you got Dave?" He yelled at the older man across the ring, "Some rookie? Against my girl? Stupid Dave. Stupid." Randy spoke loud enough for the ring side cameras to pick up. After a few minutes, Peyton stepped over, tagging in Randy. Josie rolled out of the ring, letting Dave take over. Peyton stood on the apron, yelling, trying to get the fans to rally behind Randy, knowing that while most fans hated him, he was the lesser of the two evils in the eyes of the WWE Universe against Dave Batista. Dave lifted Randy up, preparing to power bomb him when Peyton jumped in to the ring, chair in hand and nailed him across the back. Josie ran in, tackling Peyton. The referee called for the bell, signaling the double DQ. Peyton stepped back, watching Randy climb the ropes, throwing his arms out and glancing over his shoulder at her, winking, a smirk tugging at his lips. That move is what got her into his bed the first time. They were drinking after a show and she asked him if he did that after sex and then explained, in drunken detail, how incredibly hot it was and how obvious it was that he knew every woman in the arena thought so. That night, as he was buried inside of her, he stopped, grinned and threw his arms out to the side and completely won her over.

Peyton glanced to the titan tron, seeing Josie sneaking up behind her, she turned around catching a stiff chair shot to the head. A chair shot, Peyton was expecting, not one to the head, they had been banned by the WWE due to causing so many concussions. Peyton ran her hand through her hair, pulling it away, blood covering her palm. She glanced over to Randy and hit the mat, everything going black.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jon watched the monitor, pacing, as the ringside trainer slid into the ring to check on Peyton.

"Dude, she's waking up." Colby pointed down to the ring where Peyton was sitting up, clutching the back of her head and leaning on Randy's arm, letting him help her up and out of the ring.

Peyton held a hand up to Jon when she came through the curtain, fire flowing through her green eyes. "Where the fuck is that rookie cunt?" Peyton shoved Randy's arm away and took off down the hall. Jon, Joe, Colby and Randy rushing behind her. She stormed into catering, spotting Josie. "You fucking green ass bitch." Peyton charged the younger woman, hand wrapping around her throat, slamming her body against the brick wall. "You wanna stiff me in the ring? ME? I fucking built this division, paved the way for rookies like you. You ever fucking do that again and live tv or not I will beat the shit out of you. They will be carrying you out on a god damn stretcher." The grip on Josie's throat tightened, slowly cutting off her airway. Peyton felt Jon's hand on her arm, "Ease up. You made your point." She shrugged his hand off, "You understand? Do you," she squeezed tighter, "fucking understand?" Randy stepped forward, grabbing Peyton's arms and forcing her to look at him, "She understands, Peyton. She fucked up. Won't happen again…let Trips deal with her now. Let her go."

Peyton's hand fell to her side, eyes locked on to Josie. "Get her out of my fucking arena."

"My head hurts like a mother fucker." Peyton groaned, resting her head on Jon's shoulder, her wet hair from her recent shower falling over her face.

"Doc gave you some pain meds. You want one?"

Peyton smiled weakly, wincing at the pain shooting through her head, "Yeah, just one though." She took the pill from him, swallowing it down with a drink of water. "Thanks."

Looking at her phone, Peyton skimmed through some missed texts. The first was from Scotty, "Hey Angelface. That big head of yours ok?"

"Right as rain." She responded.

"House of Hardcore won't be the same without you this year."

"Aww. Thanks."

"Yeah, it's going to be so much better."

"I hate you."

"Back at ya."

The next message came from Jessica Kresa, ODB, "That shit looked gnarly! U ok?"

"Yep" Peyton hit send and sat her phone down, deciding to check the rest of her messages later.

"You're a popular girl tonight." Jon spoke, glancing over at her then back to the tv.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, wincing slightly from the movement, "Scotty and Jess, just checking on my dome."

Jon hummed his acknowledgement.

"You ok? You've been quiet." Peyton shifted, turning sideways on the bed facing him. His eyes stayed focused on the tv, no expression on his face making it impossible to read him.

"Why did you push me away? I was just trying to keep you from killing her. Orton steps in and you let her go." Jon spoke, his voice even, emotionless.

"It's not like that, Jon. I didn't mean anything by it. I was livid, wasn't seeing straight."

"So, he can calm you down but me, you brush off."

"Don't do this."

Both of their heads snapped to the table where Peyton's phone was ringing. "It's Nikki. She'll keep calling."

Jon stood from the bed, throwing his hands up. "Answer it."

"Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. Nik…Nik…Nicole, it's not a good time. I'll call you in the morning." Peyton hung up, tossing her phone back on the table. She looked up seeing Jon walking around, grabbing his jacket, phone, and spare key. "So, you're just leaving then?"

"I'm going to crash at Colby's tonight."

"Oh." Came the only response Peyton could muster.

"One question, Peyton. Answer one question for me."

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I'm not in love with him, Jon."

"That's not what I asked."

"I made my choice. I don't want to be with him." Peyton scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Still, not what I asked." And with that, Jon swung the door open and stormed out, letting the door slam behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton sat, staring at the door, wiping her face and refusing to cry. Cursing, she turned to grab her buzzing phone, seeing a text from Colby. "How's the head?"

"Fine." She hoped her one word answer would suffice and he would leave her be.

"Need anything?" Of course that wouldn't work.

"No. Thanks."

"Where's Jon? Tried calling him to check on you. He didn't answer."

Peyton stared down at her phone. Jon had been gone more than long enough to make it four doors down the hall to Colby's room.

"Said he was going to your room. Left here 20 minutes ago."

Shit. Colby was calling now.

"Yeah?" She answered, trying to keep her voice even.

"Why is he not there? You could have a concussion."

"I don't know, Colby. I didn't give him the right answer I guess."

"What? Never mind. Open your door. I'm in the hallway."

Setting her phone down, she walked to the door, opening it for Colby. "Hey."

He stepped in, closing the door behind him, studying her face. "You look like shit. You've been crying."

"No, I haven't." She wiped at her face, turning her back to Colby. "I'm fine."

"So, your eyes are just leaking fluid down your cheeks then?"

"Yeah, that shot must've knocked a pipe loose."

Peyton sat cross legged on the bed, watching Colby lift his phone to his ear. "Yo. You seen Jon? Nope, he ain't here. I don't fucking know. She said he left about 20 minutes ago coming to my room. He never showed. I guess they had a fight, haven't got the details. She looks like shit, what do you think? Alright. Let me know. I will…I will. I said I will. Bye."

Colby turned, his attention focused on Peyton. "Joe's going to look for him. Now, what the hell happened?"

Joe walked in to the bar next to the hotel where some of the roster had mentioned going earlier. Stalking across the bar, he waved off the girls surrounding the table where Jon sat, empty beer bottles scattered on the top, "Next time ladies." He waited for the girls to leave before turning to Jon. "What the fuck are you doing? You trying to fuck everything up?"

"She still has feelings for him." Jon's voice was low, barely audible over the music. His eyes were on the dance floor, Josie and Danielle Moinet, WWE's Summer Rae, dancing together around a male fan who was wearing a "Bachelor Party" t-shirt.

"They have a strong past, but she's with you. That should be enough." Joe eased his large frame into the booth across from Jon.

"Fuck that. I'm tired of hearing about their past."

"Get over it. It ain't going away man. She's not a girl you can leave alone for too long. There are plenty of other guys around here just itching to fill your spot in her bed."

Jon turned staring hard at Joe, blue eyes hazy from the alcohol. "Like you?"

"No."

"That didn't sound very convincing, _Papa Bear._" Peyton's nickname for Joe rolling off his tongue, laced with pure acid. "You and her do go way back, right? We all know how important history is."

"I'm going to let that slide because you're drunk."

Jon stood, ignoring Joe and walking to the bar, ordering another beer. "Hey, you."

Josie turned, her hazel eyes falling to a drunk Dean Ambrose. "Uh, yeah?"

"You gotta be more careful out there."

"Oh…yeah. Could you tell Peyton…" Jon held up a hand, cutting her off, "No, you can apologize to her on your own time. I should buy you a drink."

Josie blinked, somewhat startled at his blasé attitude toward her considering she'd just laid his rumored girlfriend out hours earlier. "Dean"

"Names Jon, darlin'"

"Sorry, Jon, thanks, but I was just leaving."

Joe watched from the booth as Jon shrugged his shoulders at the woman beside him. He stood, noticing Nikki Bella headed toward Jon and Josie, her hand connecting with Jon's cheek. The slap echoed through the crowded bar. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "And why are you talking to her?" Jon rubbed at his stinging cheek, eyes boring down into Nikki. She continued on, ignoring his glare, "I never liked you. I told you, you fucking hurt her and they will be finding pieces of your body scattered to the four corners." Jon simply patted her head and walked off.

Nikki spun, turning to Josie, "That was careless and stupid tonight. You want to make it more than a week here, don't fuck up like that again." She turned to walk off, spinning back around at the last second, "And keep your hands and eyes off other people's men." Josie nodded, holding her hands up, "I get it."

Randy stood at the end of the bar, taking everything in. It was obvious Peyton and Jon had had a fight, otherwise he knew he wouldn't have left her alone tonight. Realizing that Peyton was probably alone and shouldn't be after taking a shot that hard to the head, Randy turned to leave only to find Joe standing behind him. "Where you off to?"

"Nowhere you need to be concerned with."

Joe shook his head, smiling at Randy, "My only concern right now is making sure Peyton's ok. The last thing she needs is you showing up and causing more drama for her. So, I think you should turn around, have another drink, relax, find another piece of ass to chase after, and enjoy the night because the only way you're getting to her is through me and I really don't think you want to try me tonight."

A small grin crossed Randy's face. "First, if I wanted to go to her right now, not you or anybody else in here could stop me. Second, you're awfully protective of her. I like that, she needs that. So, relax big man, I got no intentions of going to her room…tonight. Why don't you go ahead and go play knight in shining armor? Go on up there, let her cry on your shoulder because your best friend isn't there to fuck her tonight and because I haven't bothered to check on her. Listen to her cry over me and him, pat her sweet little head, rub her back, dry her tears, then in the morning when he sobers up, he'll come back and they'll make up…or I'll step in and she'll forget all of y'all."

Joe's jaw clenched, fists curled into tight balls, neck and arms tense. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, reminding himself of where he was and just exactly who was trying to push his buttons. Picking a fight with Randy Orton would be close to career suicide.

Randy turned back to the bar, ignoring Joe's glare. "Hey." He stretched his arm out, tapping Josie on the shoulder. She spun around, startled, "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. I will apologize to Peyton as soon as I see her. Adrenaline kicked in and I got carried away."

Randy held a hand up, smiling, "I was just saying hi, but yeah…be careful out there. Peyton's not the girl you want to get on the bad side of. She's also got a lot of friends you don't want to piss off."

"So I've heard. Thanks for the advice though."

"You leaving? Isn't this your debut party?"

"Not much of a party since every time I turn around someone else is glaring at me or lecturing me about how I need to be more careful. What the fuck? Who died and made Peyton queen of wrestling? She's suppose to be some bad bitch, one chair shot took her down." Josie's eyes widened at her sudden outburst, unable to stop the words before they poured out. "Oh, I didn't mean that. It's the booze."

"Yeah you did. You meant every word of it, and it's ok. It's nice to hear someone be honest for a change."

Josie smiled, "Thanks. I better go. Dani disappeared somewhere, I need to find her. Nice to meet you."

"I'm on my way out too. I'll walk with you, help ya look."

"Well, do you?" Colby sat, perched on the end of the bed, listening to Peyton replay the events from earlier. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No. I mean, I care about him. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. We've been through a lot of shit together, but as far as feelings, no. Not like that anyway."

"Are you still attracted to him?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"So yes."

"No, Colby. I mean, ugh" Peyton groaned in frustration, raking her hands down her face. "Yes, he is an attractive man. I have eyes and I'm not dead, but so is two-thirds of the roster. Drew, Antonio, the Twins, I could go on. Hell, even you and Joe are hot. But, that doesn't mean I want to bump baby makers with all of y'all. Tell me you don't think most of the diva's are gorgeous, but you aren't out dry humping their legs every chance you get."

"Fair enough." Colby paused, watching Peyton swallow two pain pills, seeing the pain cross her face as she eased her back against the headboard. "You going to be able to work alright with Josie after tonight?"

Peyton sat there a few moments before speaking, thinking about his question "Yeah. Everyone fucks up once or twice. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt this once and chalk it up to nerves, but Colby, I swear, that shit happens again and I'm slaughtering her. I don't care if we're in the ring or not. She can take all the chances she wants with her career, but not with mine. I've worked too hard to be where I am and I'll be damned if anyone takes it away."

A car alarm outside the hotel room window broke the silence, the sudden noise causing Peyton's head to throb. Looking around the room she saw Colby sitting in the chair, feet propped on her bed snoring quietly. "Colby…hey…" she gently shook his shoulders, waking him, his chocolate eyes hazy with sleep. "Yeah, you ok? Need something?" Peyton shook her head, tensing at the movement, "No. I'm fine. Why don't you go back to your room? Get some sleep. I'll be fine. Besides, you're just down the hall, so is Joe. Nikki will most likely be calling first thing to check on me. I'm fine, I swear. I just really want to be alone. I swear, if I need or want anything more strenuous than going to the bathroom I will call."

Colby sat, unmoving, "I don't feel right leaving you alone."

"I promise. I'm fine. It's been six hours, no signs of a concussion so far. I just really want to be alone, not that I'm not grateful for you sitting with me, I am, but I need to think and sleep, mainly sleep."

"You promise you'll call if you need anything?"

"Girl scouts honor."

Reluctantly, Colby agreed, giving Peyton a quick hug and walking back to his room.

Smiling, dimples flashing deep in his cheeks, Jon leaned back against the brick wall, inhaling slowly, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He reached forward, grabbing the woman in front of him by the hem of her shirt, "C'mere" he tugged her to him, pulling her flush against his body, "It's time we get reacquainted."

Danielle tilted her head to the side, blonde hair falling over her shoulder, giving Jon full access to her neck. She had never been able to resist him, not when they were both in developmental, and not now. Resistance was pointless. Brief thoughts of Peyton crossed her mind but disappeared just as quickly when Jon's hand moved beneath her shirt and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Fingers twisting in her honey colored hair, Jon dropped his cigarette and rested his head back against the wall. Dani grabbed at his jeans, pulling his belt loose and lowering to her knees.

"No clue where she went to?" Randy's voice filtered through the air, filling Jon's ears.

"Not even close. But, thanks for helping me look." Jon rolled his eyes, of course, he had the new girl with him. He groaned, feeling himself being covered by Dani's mouth, closing his eyes and blocking out everything around him.

Randy glanced down the alley between the hotel and the bar, more out of habit than anything and stopped. "Mystery solved."

"Dani!" Josie blurted out. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Josie spun on her heel, covering her eyes, auburn hair flying around her face. "Please God, please just get me out of here. First, I knock the woman unconscious now I just walk up on her man tonsils deep in my best friend. I should go ahead and kill myself now and save Peyton the trouble."

Jon's eyes snapped open, hearing Peyton's name. Head turning toward the voices, his eyes locked with Randy. "Get up." He tugged on Dani's hair, pulling her off of him and tucking himself back into his jeans. Randy smiled at Jon, draping his arm over Josie's shoulders. "Dani, your friend here was worried about you. Obviously you were in good hands." He spoke to Danielle, but his eyes never left Jon.

"Seriously Dani," Josie spoke, "Are you trying to get us both killed? I've been here for half a minute and even I know he's off limits! And you," She spun to Randy, moving his arm from her shoulder, "I am not the girl who's going to try to make Peyton jealous by having her ex hanging on me. Thanks for helping, but I'm leaving now. Dani, you coming with me or not?"

Danielle's eyes shifted to Jon, embarrassed at being caught, "Umm, yeah."

The two men stared at each other, waiting for the girls to disappear into the building beside them. Jon spoke first, "I'm sure you're just loving this."

"A little, yeah." Randy admitted. "But, this will devastate her. She'll hate us both. You for doing it and me for telling her."

"What are you getting at Orton?"

"Nothing, just, I may not be the person you need to worry about. I've been pretty open about my intentions from day one, but Peyton's made her feelings about me pretty clear lately. I can admit when I've lost."

Shocked, Jon stared, caught off guard by Randy's confession. "Wait, what do you mean you aren't the person I should worry about?"

"If you want to keep her, you better make amends before someone else sneaks in and helps her see what a piece of shit you are. Piece of advice though, watch your back. If I want to try to win her back, I'll do it right to your face. Not everyone is as honorable as I am." Randy smirked, chuckling at his words, and walked away, leaving Jon standing alone in the alley. "Joe." He turned, kicking the door of the car parked in the alley, setting the alarm off.


	18. Chapter 18

Slapping at her phone on the bedside table, Peyton groaned when the buzzing didn't stop. She grabbed the alarm clock and yanked the cord from the wall. The buzzing continued. "What the fuck?" Peyton sat up, still drowsy from a combination of sleep and pain medication. "Peyton? You ok in there?" Looking around, she realized the noise wasn't actually buzzing, but someone knocking. Stumbling across the room, weak and hazy, she cracked the door open and peeked outside, her green eyes squinting against the bright fluorescent light of the hallway.

Joe stood there, hands propped on either side of the door frame. "Bout damn time woman. Shit, I've been knocking forever." He pushed past Peyton, walking in to the room.

"Uh, ok, come on in I guess. What time is it?"

"4:30"

Peyton's mouth fell open, "In the fucking morning? No offense, but why in the hell are you knocking on my door at 4:30 in the morning?"

Joe leaned against the tv stand, crossing his arms over his chest, and shrugged, "Checking on you. Colby told me he was headed back to his room. Just wanted to make sure you were getting some rest, make sure no one was bothering you."

"Well," she waved her hand around the room, "as you can see, no one is bothering me and I _was_ resting. At least until some man beast decided to come bang on my door."

"Sorry."

Peyton shook her head, her black hair swaying, "It's fine." Peyton reached to the bedside table, taking two more pills from the prescription bottle and swallowing them down, stretching across the bed she grabbed her water bottle and took a drink.

Joe frowned, seeing Peyton swallow down two pills. He couldn't be certain, but it didn't look like there were many pills left, and he knew she'd been given a prescription of 15 barely 8 hours ago. He watched her stretch across the bed to sit her water back down. He wasn't even aware his eyes were locked on her legs until she spoke.

"Joe? Hey…Joe. Joseph! You ok?"

"Yeah. No, I'm fine. Sorry."

"You're a shitty liar. What's up?"

"How many of those have you taken?" He pointed over to the pill bottle, not answering her question.

"I don't know. A few I guess."

"You're a shitty liar." He stepped to the table and grabbed the bottle, popping the lid off and looking down. "There's six left, Peyton. You've taken nine in less than eight hours. It's one every four to six hours, not one every hour."

"I know. They're just, they're not very strong."

"They're hydrocodone. What do you want, a fucking horse tranquilizer?"

"Don't yell. Please." She winced and pointed to her head.

"There's no way your head can still hurt. There's no way _anything_ on your body can hurt."

Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but covered it immediately, jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. Falling to the floor, she unloaded the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Peyton groaned, and dry heaved, her stomach empty. Joe wedged his large body behind her, kneeling down and pulling her hair back, rubbing her back. The irony of Randy's earlier words not lost on him. "You gonna be ok?"

Peyton nodded her head, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "I might should've eaten today, huh?" She fell back, sitting between his legs and resting her head on his chest. "You haven't eaten at all?" He questioned, taking the band from his own hair and using it to pull hers up into loose ponytail.

"No time. I was planning to grab something after the show, but…" another wave of nausea rushed over her. Unable to wedge her body back around to the toilet in time, she vomited all the water she had drank earlier over his shirt. "Oh my God." Peyton buried her face in her hands, "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You good now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Joe stood, pulling her off the floor. "I am so sorry, Joe."

"I told you, don't worry about it."

"Your shirt is ruined."

"No it's not. It'll wash out. It's ok, really."

"At least let me wash it out." Peyton turned to the sink, grabbing a washcloth and scrubbing her face. She glanced up into the mirror as he peeled his shirt over his head. Turning back she grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing the taste of vomit from her mouth, holding his shirt in her hand now.

"So, no one noticed you hadn't eaten all day?" Joe watched Peyton's shoulders rise and fall, shrugging as she rinsed off his shirt, ringing the excess water out and draping it over the towel rack to dry.

"I was flying most of the day. Stop looking at me like that, I don't need a babysitter. I usually eat, Monday's are just crazy."

"Peyton, you have to take better care of yourself."

"I know."

"I'm keeping these too." Joe shook the pill bottle before shoving it in his pocket.

"I'm a grown woman, Joe. I appreciate the sentiment but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but everyone needs a little help sometimes."

"I guess. Thanks."

"So, you're not going to ask if I found Jon?"

"Nope." Peyton leaned against the door frame across from Joe. "He should've been here with me tonight. Not Colby, not you. But you've both been here. Me and him, it all happened so fast. I get it, he's all confident when he's single and in control and can have whatever he wants. Put him in whatever it is we had and he's a different person because he's not completely in control. It was fun while it lasted, but I can't deal with someone questioning my every move."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah Joe, I do. If I wanted to be with someone who didn't trust me I'd go back to Randy." She reached out, tapping her fist against his stomach. "Time for Peyton to just do Peyton, Papa Bear. I should change and see if I can catch a ride with Aksana, maybe Trin and the twins. They're hilarious by the way. I definitely see the family resemblance."

"You're not going to ride with us then?"

"I don't really want to deal with Jon right now."

"Colby's not going to be happy."

Peyton shrugged, "He'll survive, I'm sure he'll text me a thousand times today. Besides you boys made it just fine without me around for over a year. I think you can manage again."

"What if we don't want to? We like having you around."

"And, I like being around, but not today."

"You know Jon's such a dick. We all knew he'd fuck this up."

"Don't say that. You don't mean it. He's your best friend, Joe."

"No," he shook his head, stepping forward, "he's not. Me and Colby, we're friends…practically brothers. Jon and I tolerate each other. We were friends back when he was the one getting the push as the Shield leader and was getting all the recognition. Now that the tables have turned…don't get me wrong, we get along, but there's been tension there for a while."

"And I've just made things worse."

"None of this is your fault…this started before you ever came back. Given, you blew in like a fucking wrecking ball and turned us all on our asses."

Peyton smiled over at Joe, "Wrecking ball? Been listening to Miley again?"

"What? No, I'm being serious. I mean, I don't mean it in a bad way. Tornado. Tornado better?"

"Not really. Tornadoes, wrecking balls…they just destroy everything in their paths. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I'm _not_ that girl anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that. I swear. I'm sorry." He crossed over to Peyton, wrapping his arms around her. "What about a stampede of cuddly kittens? You blew in like a stampede of absolutely adorable cuddly kittens. There's no way you can turn adorable, fuzzy, cuddly kittens in to something bad."

Peyton laughed against his chest, arms around his waist, "I don't know, have they had their rabies shots?" She leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. "I really don't know what I'd do without you." Peyton looked up at him, his grey eyes shifting down to hers. "And Colby. Don't know what I'd do without you and Colby to keep me sane."

"Yeah." He tilted his head, studying her face, "That Colby…great guy."

Peyton nodded slightly, hands moving from his back to rest against his stomach, fingers twitching lightly against the muscles there. "Yep, he's one in a million."

"Everyone should have a Colby in their life."

"Yep." Peyton nodded again, her hair brushing over his arm.

"Fuck it." Joe leaned down, brushing his lips over Peyton's, hands going to her face, pulling her to him.

Peyton sighed against his mouth, all of the emotions from the past few weeks catching up to her. Randy, Jon, Josie, Sean, the exhilarating high of her return, the pain of fighting with both Jon and Randy, all of it rushing over her body and leaving through the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Joe closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."He repeated again, quieter, his voice low.

"Don't apologize."

"No, I should. The last thing you need is more confusion. Everyone just keeps talking shit about me and you."

"Everyone? Who's everyone? Nikki was…"

Joe shook his head, silencing Peyton, "It's not Nikki. Jon and Randy both called me out tonight."

"Oh."

The ringing from Joe's back pocket blared through the room. Peyton stepped back when he released her to answer his phone. "What's up? No, I'm fine. Yeah, I found him. He left before me though. No, no clue. He there now? Ok. I'll be ready. Yeah, meet you in the lobby. Later." He turned to Peyton and watched her for a few moments gathering her belongings and putting them back in her bags. "That was Colby. We're leaving out in 45 minutes. You sure you don't want to ride with us?"

Peyton smiled, grabbing her phone from the table, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see y'all at the arena later though." She walked over to the door with Joe, "I'll get your shirt washed and give it back soon."

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, "Just toss it. It was old anyway."

"Joe?"

Joe stopped and turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything." She stepped into the doorway, wrapping her arms around his bare waist, hugging him. Joe leaned down, feathering a kiss on the top of her head, squeezing her waist, "Anytime baby girl. See ya at the arena."

Peyton waved down the hall after him before closing her door and calling Aksana, "Hey my Lithuanian lady lover. You left the hotel yet?"

"Hey my amazing American piece of ass. Nope, leaving in like 30 minutes."

"Awesome. Got room for one more?"

"Always."

...  
Aksana and Peyton walked down the hallway of the arena, arm in arm, headed to the diva's locker room. Peyton had the night off as a precaution so she was just hanging around backstage helping Nikki and Brie lay out their match later with AJ Lee and Tamina. "You're phone's buzzing like crazy over here." Nikki pulled Peyton's phone from the charger plugged in to the wall and tossed it to her.

Reading through her messages, she had two from Colby. "You suck leaving me alone with these two." And another that said, "I feel like I'm babysitting two overgrown toddlers." There was one from Joe, "Hope you're feeling ok. EAT SOMETHING!" and one from Jon that was just sent, "Smoking." One word, no sign of an apology, no asking her to come talk. One word. She sent a quick response to Colby, "Sorry, Fido. Just needed a breather." And another to Joe, "Peachy keen. I did, grilled chicken salad. It was disgusting."

"Alright ladies. I'll be in the smoking section with the cool kids if anyone needs me."

…

"Here." Jon stuck his hand out, two dandelions in his hand. "I don't do apologies very well so…here."

Peyton took the flowers from him and leaned against the wall, watching him.

"How's your head?"

"Fine."

"Good. That's good." He finished his cigarette and lit another. "I know they aren't roses or anything but I kind of figure those are way more appropriate. They're beat up, falling apart, and impossible to get rid of."

"I've never been a rose kind of girl."

"I figured as much."

She stood there, watching him smoke, silence filling the space between them.

"We can make this work, Peyton."

"Where'd you go last night, Jon?"

His eyes shifted from her face to the ground, "To the bar, got drunk, passed out."

"You have to learn to trust me. I don't want to be with Randy. I don't know how I can make that any clearer."

"I'm not worried about Randy."

"Good. You shouldn't be."

…

Peyton swung the door to the diva's locker room open, eyes landing on Josie who shifted nervously under the other woman's gaze. "Peyton, I…" she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen last night. I'm so sorry." Peyton stood there, hands on her hips, staring at the younger woman before speaking, "I'm not going to say it's ok, because it's not, but that was your one free pass. It happens again and I mean what I said last night, you won't have a chance to regret it. Everyone fucks up now and then. It can be overwhelming out there, I get that. Just be careful."

"Absolutely."

"Uh…Peyton…something you want to tell us? Should I break out my Team Joe shirt now or wait?"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton's eyes went wide as Nikki turned her phone around for Peyton to see the screen, a picture of a half naked Joe leaving her room, the two of them hugging with him kissing her head. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Nikki shrugged, "Some fan tweeted it." She continued on, reading the tweet, "Looks like Poison got speared. Then they tagged you, Joe, the Shield's group twitter, and the WWE Universe twitter."


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't worry about it girl…" Brie stammered, trying to reassure Peyton, "I'm sure no one will see it. I mean, Jon goes in to shut down mode when the word Twitter is even mentioned so you know he hasn't seen it."

Nikki rolled her eyes at her sister, "Seriously, Brie? That's the best you got?" She turned her attention to Peyton, "Girl, you know I love you, but this," she motioned to the picture, "is about to blow up. You should go nip this bad boy in the bud before the shit hits the fan."

Peyton sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing Nikki was right. "I better go find Jon before someone shows it to him."

Walking out of the Diva's locker room, Peyton headed down the hall toward catering, knowing that was most likely where the boys where. Spotting Colby, she walked over, "You seen Jon?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Colby, it's important, have you seen him?"

Colby straightened, eyes serious, "What's going on? He was in with the trainer getting his shoulder checked. Peyton, what's going on?"

"Hey." Peyton sighed, turning to Joe's voice and holding her phone up to him, "Twitter."

"What the…how the fuck?"

Colby looked between the two, still confused until his phone buzzed and he opened the message, a screencap of the tweet. "Wow. So, wow. Yeah, you should find Jon before he sees this."

Joe stiffened, looking past Peyton and Colby, "Too late."

Peyton turned, seeing Jon stalking toward them, steel blue eyes locked on Joe. He shoved at Joe, pushing the larger man against the table, Colby pulled Peyton out of the way as Jon's fist connected with Joe's jaw, snapping the Samoan's head to the side. "They tried to warn me about you." He swung, connecting again. "Fucking told me not to be worried about the snake coming to my face, but the one sneaking in my back fucking yard." He swung again, missing when Joe moved to the side and slid from his grip, pushing back at Jon. "You got it all wrong man."

"Bull shit" Jon spat out, "You saw an opening and climbed right in."

The two men stood nose to nose, bodies tense and fists clenched. The roster had spilled into catering when they heard the commotion. "Guys." Colby stepped forward, stopping abruptly when Jon held his arm out, palm against the younger man's chest. "What? You want your turn with her now?"

Colby blinked, taken aback by Jon's words, "No."

"Funny," he turned back to Joe, eyes cold, "him I believe. You," He shoved back at Joe's chest again, "you just couldn't fucking let me have this one. You can't fucking stand that someone else might get something better than you."

When Jon shoved at Joe again, Joe slapped his arm away. "Shove me one more mother fuckin time. One more. Nothing fucking happened." He bit out through clenched teeth. "If you had been with her instead of getting drunk and hitting on every pair of tits that walked by, you'd know that."

"And you were just waiting on me to fuck up, weren't you?"

A smirk tugged at Joe's mouth, "Everyone knew it would happen eventually."

"Boys!" Peyton stepped forward, tired of the tension and seeing them fight, worried about what would happen if their exchange of words went further. "Jon," she reached out, grabbing for his arm when he jerked it out of her reach, "Don't fucking touch me. Me, Orton, Joe, who's next Peyton?"

Peyton took a step back, flinching, "Nothing happened." She repeated Joe's words.

"There's proof! You can't deny this shit." Jon grabbed her phone from her hand and waved it in front of her. "You let me stand outside tonight and apologize to you knowing full and goddamn well you should be fucking apologizing to me. Just can't go one night without having a dick around, can you?"

"Woah!" Everyone turned, staring at Josie. "You can't play the innocent victim here." She took a step forward, ignoring Dani's glare at her side. "I don't know what happened between them two," she motioned between Joe and Peyton, "but I damn sure know you aren't innocent."

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." Jon tried to dismiss her, flicking his wrist in her direction.

"Josie, let it go." Dani stepped forward, grabbing the taller woman's arm.

Shrugging her hand off, Josie shook her head, "Hell no, that woman should have kicked my ass but gave me a pass, I owe her. She doesn't deserve for him to talk to her like that. _You_ know that as well as I do."

Randy stood, leaning against the back wall, hand covering his mouth and trying not to laugh at the situation. He hadn't really counted on anything happening with Joe and Peyton, but he'd seen the picture too and it looked scandalous to say the least, which meant one of two things. Either they had hooked up, or there was a perfectly good explanation behind it and he knew Peyton's post sex look, and that wasn't what was going on in the picture. Whether he liked Joe or not, he didn't seem the type to take advantage of a woman who was upset and injured. He seemed like a legit good guy. And the new girl, holy fuck did she have balls. Was this girl really about to rat out her friend because she felt like she owed Peyton for not kicking her ass?

"Shut the fuck up." Jon snapped, staring at Josie.

"No, I think I want to hear what she has to say." Peyton stood beside Colby, hands on her hips. "C'mon newbie. Let's hear it."

"Just, he should give you the benefit of the doubt here." Josie took a deep breath, all eyes on her. "Last night…"

"Stop talking." Jon continued staring at her, hoping she would shut up. No such luck.

"I saw him."

Turning to Peyton, Jon grabbed at her wrist, "Fine, you want to explain this to me. I'll listen."

"No, I want to hear this."

"Let's just go. Maybe I over reacted. Let's go talk, alone."

"Josie, you were saying? You saw him?"

"Yeah. In the alley between the bar and hotel." She took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. Her career was probably about to come to an abrupt end because of her inability to bite her tongue and mind her own business.

"What were you doing in the alley, Jon?" Peyton moved, wedging herself between him and Joe, effectively creating space between the two men.

"He was getting a blow job."

The smack of Peyton's palm connecting with his face echoed through the room. "Are you fucking kidding me? That picture, was nothing. He," she pointed behind her at Joe, "came to check on me because you obviously weren't around, I ended up puking all over his shirt which is why he's half naked. Who?"

Peyton shifted, turning to look at Josie and repeated her question, "Who was he skull fucking?"

Josie's eyes shifted briefly to Danielle, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. Danielle chewed on her bottom lip, shrinking back to the wall, trying to disappear, but making herself the obvious answer to Peyton's question.

Peyton lunged, wrapping her hands in Dani's hair and tackling her to the ground. Sitting atop the smaller woman, she banged her head off the concrete floor. Peyton kicked out at the woman sprawled on the floor with both feet as a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her in to the air and off of Danielle.

"Calm down killer." Randy tightened his grip on Peyton when she struggled against him. Tossing Peyton over his shoulder he walked out of the arena and dumped her on to the couch on his bus. "Sit. Don't fucking move." He waited for Peyton to nod her consent. "Fine." She mumbled, teeth grinding against each other. Walking off the bus, he headed back toward catering. "No one saw anything…none of it. That didn't happen." He pointed to Jon and Joe, "and that didn't happen." He pointed to Dani sitting up at a table, a water bottle pressed to her head.

Paul Levesque rounded the corner, his wife, Stephanie, at his side. "What the hell is going on? I got crew members running around talking about how catering has turned in to an all out brawl."

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding, but it's all under control. Everyone's fine." Randy spoke up, stepping over to the COO of the company.

"What happened to your face?" Paul turned, questioning Joe who just shrugged.

"Nothing. Must've caught a bad boot in the ring earlier."

"And what happened to you?" He stepped to the table Dani was seated at.

"Um, nothing. Slipped and fell, banged my head."

Satisfied with both their obvious lies, he asked, "Where's Peyton? Alien abduction? Mystery illness? Avalanche?"

Randy shook his head, "She's resting. Her head started hurting." The simple answer was enough to pacify the boss who ordered the crowd to disperse and get back to work.

Jon called out to Randy when he turned to leave, "Tell her…"

Holding up his hand, he cut Jon off, "Anything you have to tell her, you tell her yourself. Give her a little bit to calm down, a few hours. In the mean time, you two need to get your shit together. You," Randy pointed a finger at Colby, "make sure they figure it out. You," he turned to Josie, "come with me. You're sitting with Peyton until I get back from my match."

…

Peyton paced around the tour bus, cutting her eyes at Josie every few seconds. "God I need a fucking cigarette." She dug through the cabinets and drawers, looking for Randy's spare cigarettes and lighter. For as long as she'd known him he'd always kept a pack hidden for emergencies. "Finally!" She pulled the pack out from the back of a cluttered drawer, grabbed a pack of matches and lit the cigarette. She fell back on to the couch, taking a long drag from the butt. "Why'd you do that? Put your ass out like that?"

Josie shrugged, smiling softly, "I honestly have no idea."

"You saw them? Dani and Jon?"

Josie nodded her head, "Randy was there too."

Peyton's green eyes snapped to Josie, "Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck?"

"Oh! With me! Not…oh god! No, he was leaving the bar the same time as me and offered to walk me out and help me find Dani. Obviously, we found her."

Randy climbed back on the bus tossing his luggage on the couch beside Peyton and dropping hers to the floor at her feet. "You can go now." He glanced over at Josie who was sitting at a small table.

"This should be a fun trip back to Florida. Alright, see you later." At the door, she turned back, "You going to be ok?"

Peyton smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah. Hey, there's room here. Why don't you ride along? I know you've been travelling with Dani, that's going to be all kinds of awkward."

"It's ok. She's probably already left anyway."

"Then ride with us. There's plenty of room. Randy," Peyton turned, looking at the man standing in front of her, "be a doll and go get Josie's gear."

"Be a? What? Nevermind. I'll go."

Josie shrugged and sat back down, "You know, you have them all in the palm of your hand. I totally envy that."

"Well, feel free to take them all off my hands."

"Too much drama and pressure for my blood."

"Mine too."

Josie nodded, "You think you can forgive him?"

Peyton sighed, leaning back further into the couch, flicking her cigarette into her near empty water bottle. "To be honest, I'm not even that mad at him. I'm hurt, yeah, but I'm not mad. I get why he did it. I'm not 100 percent innocent in this. I've let Randy get under Jon's skin. I should have put a stop to everything with Randy the second I started seeing Jon. But, I kind of liked the attention."

"I get that." Josie spoke. "They're both gorgeous men, who wouldn't want them competing for your attention. But, if you ask me, give Jon a second chance. He fucks up again and you can beat the shit out of him."

"Yeah, we'll see." Peyton stretched out across the couch, watching as Randy climbed back on board and sat Josie's bags down.

"Now, we all ready to leave?"

The two girls nodded in the affirmative, getting comfortable and waiting for the bus to take off.

"Shit." Peyton stood up. "Wait." She moved around, grabbing her bags, "I know." She held her hand up to Randy. "Don't say it."

Stepping off the bus into the parking garage, Peyton looked around and spotted the silver SUV. "Hey!" She jogged over, "So…got room for one more?"

Colby flashed a wide smile at her, "Hell yeah."

"Where's Joe?"

"Riding with the twins and Trinity.

Peyton looked over at Jon who was eyeing her carefully, studying her. "You two ok?"

"They will be." Colby spoke up. Jon nodded his agreement. "Hey, ya know. I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Claud back to the airport. I would try to come up with some good excuse as to why and not make it too painfully obvious, but yeah…y'all should talk so I think I'll leave you two alone for that." He tossed the keys over to Jon and tapped his shoulder with his fist, "Prove everyone wrong, man."


	20. Chapter 20

Silence. Peyton now fully understood the term "deafening silence". The car was so quiet, no radio, no hint of talking, just silence. Silence so loud she couldn't think and couldn't focus. "This is never going to work is it?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, filling the space between them like heavy concrete. Turning to her side, she watched Jon. Watched his reaction to her words. He was focused, staring at the road. "Fine, I'll do all the talking."

"No," he interjected, finally speaking, "I've got something to say." Easing the car off the side of the road, he threw it in park and turned to face her. "Look, I fucked up. In my defense, I told you I would end up fucking up and pissing you off. But ever since this whole thing started I've not had you. Not really. Orton's had his grip on you and then he got in my head talking shit about how Joe has his eye on you. Orton I can handle. He was right about one thing, he never hid his intentions. Joe's a different story. He get's everything handed to him on a silver platter. I bust my ass for ten years bleeding all across the country in shit holes, finally get here and it's all Joe all the time. Then, you come in and you didn't expect me to be Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose and you weren't always gushing about how great Colby and Joe are. Maybe I'm a little jealous, but I over reacted. Joe is a good guy and I should have known he wouldn't…"

"He kissed me." Regretting the words the instant they left her mouth, there was no way to take them back.

"What?"

A heavy sigh rolled out of Peyton, "When we both said nothing happened…that wasn't entirely true. He kissed me, and I let him. You had a right to be mad at me and Joe, you just didn't know you did."

Silence. It was back, that same deafening silence screaming through her ears.

"Jon? Say something."

"Did anything else happen I should know about?" His voice was low, eyes refusing to meet hers.

Peyton shook her head, a quiet "no" leaving her lips. "Nothing."

"Why?" His eyes shifted to her when she remained quiet. "Why tell me? You two could've taken that to your grave."

"I don't know. I don't want you pissed at him. But, I don't want any secrets between us. Things have a way of coming out."

"Is there anything there? Anything between you two?"

Peyton shook her head emphatically, "No. I adore Joe, but no. He realized it too, that there's nothing there but us being friends. I can promise you, that feeling is very mutual."

"So, that's why he was so calm when I was going off on him. Why he was so quick to accept my apology…he knew he was in the wrong too."

Peyton nodded, "I guess."

Silence again. Peyton watched Jon staring out the windshield.

"Are you two going to be ok?"

Jon shrugged, "We're big boys, Peyton. We'll be fine." He turned back to the glass, watching cars pass, their headlights bouncing off the pavement before disappearing. "He said you took almost that whole bottle of pills."

This time, Peyton sat, silent, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "It's not how it sounds, but yeah, I guess I did."

"I should have been there. Shouldn't have let my ego get the best of me."

"So, where do we go now? What happens next?"

Jon leaned his head against the head rest. "I don't know. You got any ideas?"

"I know we both have trust issues…and I guess we both should have them. We're both brutally honest people, Jon. It shouldn't be so hard for us to be honest with each other."

"Alright. Lay it all out then. Ask me anything and I'll answer you truthfully. Give me your expectations and I'll give you mine. When it's all over we'll either walk away or we're in it."

"Why Dani?"

"Because she was there and I knew she wouldn't say no. We'd hooked up a few times in Florida and I knew she wouldn't say anything. Wasn't exactly counting on getting caught."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because, I panicked. You got hurt, Peyton. It could have been a lot worse, I know. I don't do feelings. Turned those mother fuckers off a long time ago. But you laying out there bleeding, I freaked out a little. Then, Orton steps in and gets you to back off the new girl. I don't like not being in control. My turn. Why me? Why would you pick me over Randy? Hell, I'm not even sure I would pick me."

"You're fun. I can relax around you. I could never totally relax around Randy. He's never had the kind of life I have, not even close. Other than our career paths, he and I don't really have that much in common. I can't sit around and swap scar stories with him or trade Indy horror stories."

"What do you want?"

"Everything." Her answer was simple but caught him completely off guard. "I mean it. I want it all. Who doesn't? I want to be in the Hall of Fame some day. I want to main event WrestleMania. WrestleMania ain't happening, not for a female. But, I still want it. Basically though, I just want to be happy. It's that simple. I want someone who wants me, not the idea of me, not what I can do for them, but me. Scars visible and otherwise, sketchy past, attitude, temper, questionable taste in music, all of it. And you? What do you want?"

"Honestly, I've never given it much thought outside of what I want for my career. That's easy because I want to blow everyone away. I want to steal the show every night. I want to take over, take control, and stay on top until they drag my cold dead body out of that ring a hundred years from now. But personally, I guess, I don't know. Just someone who can hang on for the crazy train and who gets that they won't ever be first in my life. It's always just been me and wrestling. She's kind of my number one bitch."

The two sat in the car, on the side of the road, watching the other and glancing out the window.

"I'm sorry about Randy. I should have squashed that a long time ago and I'm sorry about Joe."

Jon nodded, eyes following her under the brim of his hat as she continued on, "I know I said I was a forgiving person, but I'm not. I won't put up with being cheated on. Cheating and abuse, those are my deal breakers."

"Fair enough."

"We can't keep doing this. I really don't like to fight as much as I let people think I do. It's exhausting."

"Can you drop Orton? Completely?"

Peyton nodded, "Can you and Joe make up? I don't want you two being pissy with each other."

Jon shifted, looking out the window again, "I can get past him and you and I'm sure he can get past what happened tonight. We're not gonna be hugging it out or anything, but we'll be fine, at least on my end. Guess I can't really speak for him."

"You headed home for our two days?"

"Yeah. We got a long week coming up. You?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, going to the training center. Gotta go through the crash test and make sure I don't have a concussion or anything and then going to spend a few days running through some stuff with the girls there."

Jon turned, blue eyes focused on Peyton, "So, you're two days off are going to be spent working? Don't get burnt out, Peyton. It's not good."

Twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a little girl, Peyton looked up, smiling softly, "I know. I kind of volunteered for it. There's just too much time to sit and get lost in my head sitting home for two days. I like staying busy."

The two sat in the car, quietness filling the air, a comfortable silence this time, unlike the other times. They sat, watching one another before Jon spoke, "Can you handle being my woman on the side?" His quiet laugh making her smile.

"Can you handle my fantastic choice in music?"

"I don't know about that. Puddle of Mudd? I just don't know if I can get past that." Jon smiled, hearing her laugh and rubbing his arm when she slapped it. "Watch it. I'm fragile, and delicate, like a little flower."

"Would you shut up and drive already?"

Josie sat on a couch on Randy's bus, legs crossed beneath her and reading a book. She'd been staring at the same page for over thirty minutes, unable to focus on the words. In the past week she had made her debut for the biggest sports entertainment company in the business in a match involving two of the biggest superstars in the industry and one of the top females in the business. A female Josie had watched for several years. A female Josie had admired for years. A female Josie knocked unconscious with an errant chair shot to the head which had earned her a good ass chewing from the boss. Also in that week she had successfully managed to alienate what was possibly her only friend by telling everyone she'd been caught on her knees with the aforementioned female's man. And now, here she was, riding to the airport on Randy Orton's bus.

Randy Mother Fucking Orton.

The man had quite a reputation with females, good and bad. And here she was. The new girl. Alone on his bus with him. This was not going to help her status backstage at all.

"What're you reading?" His deep voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her. Looking up, she saw him pointing at the book, "You look really in to it. Must be good."

Peyton shrugged, "It's ok." She held the book up, showing him the cover.

"Fifty Shades of Grey? I wasn't expecting that."

Peyton closed the book, sitting it at her side, "And what exactly where you expecting?"

Randy thought for a second, "I don't really know, but it definitely wasn't mommy porn."

"It was given to me as kind of a joke by a friend back home. She's a serial dater and I'm terminally single. She doesn't get how I don't want to date anyone right now…so she assumes since I'm not dating anyone that I'm…" Her voice trailed off, carefully choosing her next words, "spending all my time alone. So, she gave me the book as a joke, to help pass the time she said. I got bored and started reading it and now here I am, several spankings, a ball gag, and red room of pain in and I can't quit reading it."

Randy's cobalt eyes widened, "What in the hell is a red room of pain?"

"You don't want to know." She studied him for a brief second before laughing, "Actually, I'm guessing you probably would want to know what it is."

He leaned back, legs stretched in front of him, propped up on the opposite couch beside Josie, "That the new rumor with the girls? That I'm into S&M?"

"I have no idea. Only been here a few days, not enough time to get up to date on all the gossip. I'm just making my own observations."

"You're making observations about what I like to do in bed?"

Josie rolled her eyes, "No, well I guess yeah, I am, but not like that. Not every female sits and drools at the altar of Orton."

Randy smiled, arms stretched along the back of the couch. "They all come around eventually."

"Just the weak ones."

He watched her, amused at her brashness. She reminded him a lot of Peyton. Honest and called people on their shit. She did seem a little more reserved than Peyton, but he attributed most of that to nerves and not being completely comfortable around everyone yet. He might not be able to have Peyton, the original, right now, but he could certainly have fun with Peyton version 2.0. "So tell me, what are these observations you've made?"

Josie shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "I don't know…you just seem like someone who likes to call all the shots." She tapped the book, "Definitely a dom. And I'm guessing you can have a sadistic streak a mile wide. I wouldn't be surprised at all to find some hidden lair in your house filled with random sex toys."

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's no such room at my house." He paused, grinning over at her, "I don't need toys to make girls scream my name."

Josie stared, refusing to let her mouth drop at his statement. She started this line of conversation but had no intentions of it taking this kind of turn, but here she was, neck deep in a conversation about sex with Randy Orton of all people. "You're trying to tell me you've never tied a girl up? Never played around with toys? I'm kind of shocked."

"No, I never said that. I just said I don't need them."

"You're pretty confident in your abilities."

"Most women find confidence sexy."

"Confidence, yes. Arrogance, not so much."

"It's not arrogance if you back it up each and every time."

"That remains to be seen." Josie watched his trademark smirk slip across his face. "That. That right there. That little smirk. Does that usually work for you? You flash that and the panties hit the floor?"

"Yeah, actually, it does. Why, you feel your panties slipping down your legs?"

Josie stretched out, lying down on the couch, hoping to get a little rest; she threw one last shot at Randy, "Never said I was wearing any to begin with." She turned on her side, head lying on her arms, and closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Smut warning! Watching WrestleMania right now too...damn it those Shield boys looked absolutely fantastic! Seth and Roman were both showing more skin than usual...very nice. I even dug the masks they came through the crowd with. The match could have been a little longer though, but I'm still happy with it. **

**Back to the story, remember, there's some smut in this chapter**

...

Jon glanced to his right, seeing Peyton curled up in her seat beside him sleeping. Her dark hair falling over her face, how she slept like that he'd never know. When his hair was longer and would get in his face it drove him crazy. Not her, she always slept with her hair falling wherever it may. Her hair always tickled his face when he was sleeping behind her, there's no way with it laying over hers like that, that it wasn't tickling. Reaching over, he hooked one long index finger beneath her hair and pushed it back from her face then let his hand fall back to rest on the gear shifter in the floor board between them.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out, smiling at the name, "What's up?" He listened as one of his closest friends, Sam Johnston, rambled on. Jon and Sami came up together in CZW. Having grown up an only child, Jon had no family to lean on for support. He'd always done everything on his own. When he met Sami the two had an instant connection. He took Sami under his wing and considered him to be his family, a younger brother. When Jon got called up to FCW, WWE's developmental, his one and only regret was leaving Sami behind.

Alone, Jon tore through the Indy's. Winning "more belts than I have pants" he often said. But together, as Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan of the Switchblade Conspiracy, the duo was incredible. They complimented each other fantastically. Both quirky and random and could talk for hours, or not talk at all and just sit watching their surroundings. In the ring, they were dynamite. When Jon heard rumblings that Sami may be getting the call to the rechristened FCW, NXT, he was thrilled, and more so even when Sami called talking a thousand miles a minute about how he just signed his developmental contract.

"So man, you have to come hang sometime."

Jon hated to admit it, but he didn't like going back to Florida. It was conceited and arrogant and he knew it, but he wasn't in developmental anymore. He didn't need the constant reminder. Developmental was everywhere you turned in Florida, constant reminders. He was past that. Shifting in his seat, he moved his phone to rest on his shoulder, holding it in place tilting his head to the side and rested left hand on the steering wheel, and right hand moving to Peyton's knee when she stirred in her sleep. "Actually, I've got tomorrow and the next day off."

"Hell yeah. Bring your ass. Come slum it with us little people for a few days then."

"I'll let ya know when I land." His eyes shifted back to Peyton who was stretching in her seat, having just woken up. "Just gotta check on something first."

Peyton looked out the window, seeing the signs for the airport ahead. "That was Sami." Jon explained, taking the next exit. Peyton nodded, "How's he doing?"

"Good. He wants me to come visit for a few days."

"Sounds like fun, you should go." Peyton said through a yawn.

"I was actually thinking about flying down tonight instead of going back to Vegas." Jon steered the car in to the parking garage for the rental car dealership.

"Stalking me again." Peyton tutted, shaking her head and smiling.

Josie sat up, taking a few seconds to regain her bearings and realize where she was. The cabin of the bus was pitch black, making it next to impossible to see. The door to the back room slid open, light filtering into the cabin. Josie flinched at the sudden intrusion of light into the dark room. "You need something?" Randy stood in the small hallway, seeing Josie awake on the couch and staring into space in his general direction, but not necessarily at him.

"Huh?" Josie was startled, not realizing he was standing there, her still sleepy eyes unfocused.

"Do you," he leaned his long body against the wall of the hallway, taking up a majority of the small space, "need something?"

"No," Josie shook her head, "I'm good. Thanks. Actually, is there water in the fridge?"

He nodded and reached into the small refrigerator, grabbing a bottle and handing it out to her, "Thirsty?" The smirk Josie had mentally dubbed every girl's panties worst nightmare tugged at his lips.

"Absolutely parched." She reached out, grabbing for the water bottle, rolling her eyes when he jerked it out of her reach. "Juvenile."

"Horny."

"What?" Josie yelled, surprised. Had he caught her looking at him? Had he seen her lick her lips when her eyes travelled down his torso to those delicious abs? Worse, had he still been sitting out here when she started dreaming earlier? Had she moaned in her sleep? Touched herself? Had he sat and watched? "I am not horny." She stated, not sounding as certain as she would have liked.

"I wasn't really referring to you, more so as correcting you. I'm not juvenile. But, if that weak ass denial is any indication, then if the shoe fits…"

"Shut up. Seriously. Does the sound of your own voice turn you on, because you sure talk a hell of a lot?" Josie stood up, stepping past him to go to the bathroom. Sliding the door closed behind her, she leaned over the sink, splashing water on her face and staring at her reflection. Her face was flushed, pink tinting her cheeks, her long auburn curls hanging wild around her face, hazel eyes blood shot from sleep.

Randy never moved, watching as she slid the door back open to exit the bathroom. "Feel better? Get a little over heated did ya?"

Josie moved to slap at him, in no mood for his bull shit. She just wanted to get back to sleep. The easiest thing for her to smack was his shoulder. Before her palm connected with his flesh he grabbed her hand, "Warning little girl," his blue eyes going icy, "I do two things really well. Fight and fuck. So before you slap at me again, you better damn well mean it." Josie fought off the shiver threatening to run down her spine and returned his stare, hoping he could see the annoyance and not the sudden surge of lust she was feeling. She grabbed the water bottle from him and took a long drink. "Are you always such a dick? No wonder Peyton picked Jon."

Josie watched Randy's jaw twitch, his fingers shooting out and wrapping around her arm. He was reeling from her words, a verbal slap that stung far worse than any physical one could have. She stared back at him, unable to move, his grip firm but not tight enough to hurt. "You'll never be her." He spat out, "You'll never be as good as her. You can look up to her all you want, but you'll never be anywhere close to her. You'll never look as good as her." He trailed a finger down her face and along her jaw, tangling her hair around his fingers, "You'll never move like her." He wedged a thigh between her legs, "You'll never smell as good as her." Lifting a handful of her hair, he inhaled, smiling down at her, "You'll never taste as good as her." Josie let a small sigh slip from her mouth when he licked down her neck. Furious at his words, but feeling the heat pool between her thighs. "You damn sure won't ever take my dick as good as her." He lifted her up onto the small counter, rotating his hips against her, letting her feel him.

She heard more than felt the slap when the flesh of her palm connected with his cheek. Randy's head jerked to the side before slowly turning back, eyes locking on her. Josie had no idea where this girl came from or why she was insisting on challenging Randy. He'd warned her, made it perfectly clear she shouldn't try to hit him without fear of repercussions. The heat from the lust radiating through her body had clearly boiled her brain and turned it to mush. "I love proving people wrong."

"You'll always just be second best, Josie." He tugged her hair, hard.

"It must kill you," she ground out through clenched teeth, "to know Jon's just that much better than you. To know you'll never be as good as him. He's an indy God with legions of fans and now he's taken over the WWE and threatened your spot." She winced slightly as his grip in her hair tightened.

"Watch it little girl." He growled against her ear.

"He can talk circles around you. In and out of the ring. He's a far better wrestler than you could ever dream of being. And, he did it all on his own, no help from his daddy." He jerked on her hair again, causing her head to tap against the cabinets.

"You're about to pass the point of no return." He was pressing hard against her.

"And from the look on Peyton's face when he drags his hand across her back and grabs her hip…you've seen it. I know you have. The look she gets that just eats you alive, that look tells me one thing." She paused, cutting her eyes to him, "That he's a much better fuck than you are."

In seconds Josie was yanked off the counter and spun around. He shorts were on the floor at her feet. Randy's hand left her hair and was pushing on her lower back, bending her over the counter. She gripped the counter top, feeling him power in to her, filling her. "Oh God. Fuck!" Randy gripped her hips, hard, fingers digging in to her flesh so tight she knew there would be bruises later. He pulled her back against him, slamming in to her hard. Powerful. Dominating. Her head repeatedly making contact with the wall in front of them. Both hands left her hips and slid up her back, one tangling in her hair to jerk her up and back against his chest. The other moved around to her chest and wrapped around her neck, gripping slightly. Josie slapped at the cabinets, grabbing at anything she could reach, her hands finally setting on her breasts, rolling her taut peaks between her fingers as her orgasm ripped through her body, his name leaving her mouth in a whine she'd never heard come from her mouth. She felt him push in to her again before pulling himself from her when his own orgasm rocketed over him, pumping his seed on to her lower back.

Josie bolted up from her dream, looking around the cabin, her hazel eyes landing on Randy who was watching her with mild amusement. "You ok?"

She nodded silently.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"You could say that."

"I think we got about two hours before we're at the airport. I'm going to get some sleep before hand. Just, make yourself at home I guess." Randy stood and went to the back room, smiling once his door was shut. "Bad dream my ass." He was an expert on women and those whimpers and moans coming from her while she slept were not out of fear or worry. Just hearing those sounds emanating from her body made his dick hard. He'd be damned if he jerked off though. Randy Orton did not jerk off. Not so long as there were willing ready and able women around. But, he was stuck on a bus for the next two hours. Ripping his shirt over his head, he threw it as hard as he could at the door leading to the main cabin. "Bitch." He mumbled, stretching out across the bed.

Josie fell back against the couch, she'd never actually came just from a dream before. Sighing and running a hand through her sweat dampened hair, she couldn't wait to get off this bus and far, far away from Randy Orton. She needed fresh air, a shower, and judging by that dream a good fucking by something that didn't run on batteries. Jumping slightly, she stared at the door separating her and Randy when something hit it. Judging by the sound it was something soft, probably an article of clothing. "Dick." She extended her middle finger toward his door.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry it's been a little bit since my last update. I hit a bit of a block and I got super busy the past week. Hopefully I'll get back on some kind of schedule.**

"Good news, Ms Drezdin." Peyton looked up from the magazine she was skimming through when the doctor walked in to the room. She had just sat through the impact testing at the Performance Center to determine if she had suffered a concussion and was waiting the results. "I don't see any signs of a concussion or any other injury." Standing, she smiled and stuck her hand out. "That just made my day. Thank you so much." The doctor ushered her from the small office, "Just try to avoid any hard bumps or blows to the head for a few weeks."

Peyton laughed, "I generally try to avoid those as a life rule." She thanked the doctor again and walked down the hall to the weight room, clean bill of health in hand, officially cleared to return to the ring.

"Boom bitches!" She slapped the piece of paper against the window to the weight room.

"Hell yeah," Jon walked to the window looking at the paper. "I knew that hard head was good for something."

Peyton smiled, grabbing the paper from the window and walking through the doorway in to the room. "Now that I'm cleared I'm suppose to go work some of the girls."

"Give 'em hell." Jon swatted at her backside when she turned to leave the room. "Oh! Hey!" Peyton turned, poking her head back in the room and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah?"

"You wanna come over to Sami's tonight?"

"Booze?" She questioned

"And some grilled meat."

"I'm in."

"Yeah, my meat always seals the deal." Jon winked, flashing a grin at her.

"That may be true," Peyton turned and shook her ass, "but my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"Yeah see that?" He turned, pointing at the other men in the room, "Too bad you're all lactose intolerant."

"Lame, Jon. Lame." Peyton shook her head.

…

Peyton fell back on the bed in her hotel room, exhausted and sweaty. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Jon, "Taking a shower, heading over in about an hour."

"Thanks for that visual. Hurry up. I'm hungry."

Peyton laughed and was about to respond when a second message from Jon came in, "Damn auto correct. I meant horny, not hungry."

"Keep your pants on."

Peyton climbed out of the shower ten minutes later and saw the picture Jon sent of the steaks on the grill with a cooler of ice and beer in the background. Holding her phone up to the mirror, Peyton adjusted the towel wrapped around her body and gave her wet hair a quick shake before snapping a picture and sending it to Jon. She piled her hair on top of her head, slipped on her jeans, tank top, flip flops, and grabbed her cell phone and key card and closed the door behind her.

...

Peyton sat cross-legged on the couch beside Jon, listening to him and Sami reminisce about old times. Jon was shocked to learn that Peyton and Sami already knew each other from one of her Indy runs.

"I thought you were fucking Randy." Sami had always been rather blunt. Peyton kind of admired that in him and Jon. "And with Roman being the chosen one and all, smart money was on you two hooking up." Peyton and Jon stared at Sami, eyes wide. Sami just shrugged, a grin on his face, "What? Too soon?"

Jon turned, glancing at Peyton, smiling weakly, "Sorry, I had to vent to someone." Peyton simply nodded, understanding that everyone needed to vent.

"But seriously, how'd this happen?" Sami asked, waving his bottle between Peyton and Jon.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Peyton reached in to her back pocket and pulled it out seeing a text from Joe. "That was unexpected. More material for my spank bank. Thanks." Peyton flushed red, realizing she had sent her selfie from earlier to Joe instead of Jon, their names being right beside each other in her contact list. Thankfully, Jon was engrossed in telling Sami how he'd wooed Peyton with his superior powers of seduction, devilishly handsome good looks, and irresistible charm to notice. "I guess that was meant for Jon." Joe sent another text before Peyton could decide how to respond to the first one.

"How's your face?" Was her only response.

"Ruggedly handsome as always."

"Good. Can't fuck up the money maker."

"How's your head? Have you eaten?" Good old Joe, always looking out for someone.

"Peachy. All cleared. And yes, I have."

"Good. Things ok with you and Jon?" Colby had talked to Joe earlier and told him Peyton and Jon had left the arena together to talk.

"Yeah. We're at Sami's. You two going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Peyton frowned at her phone slightly, not sure how to take the answer. Was it meant as yeah, he and Jon really would be fine, no harm done? Or yeah, Joe was just saying that to pacify her but it was just a matter of time before they exploded?

"Are we ok?" Peyton hesitated briefly before hitting send, chewing on her bottom lip and twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Her own motto of "don't ask a question you don't want an answer to" ringing through her head. What if Joe said they weren't? Surely if he could get past Jon punching him, then he and Peyton would be ok. Afterall, it was just one kiss brought on because of the situation and Joe's concern for her and her being grateful to him for caring. Right? Surely Nikki and Randy were wrong with their assumptions about Joe's feelings and surely Jon really didn't have any reason to worry about his teammate. And even if they were all right, Peyton didn't reciprocate anything other than feelings of friendship. Right?

"Right as rain babygirl." His response came after a few seconds. Peyton smiled slightly, not completely relieved with his answer because she knew full well he would lie to her to keep the peace.

"Who's that?" Jon's voice startled Peyton, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Shoving her phone back in her pocket, Peyton looked up at Jon and smiled. "Nikki." The lie slipped from her lips and caught her off guard. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell Jon it had been Joe and she didn't like lying about it, but it was too late to be honest. Peyton and Joe were friends and Jon knew they talked and exchanged the occasional text.

Jon's eyes shifted over Peyton. He knew she'd just lied to him about who she had been texting which could only mean one of two things, it was either Randy or Joe. He studied her face for a moment, her green eyes not as bright as usual, her cheeks seemed to be a little more sunken in, her skin and hair didn't seem to shine like they had even a week ago. All the drama from past few days had obviously taken a toll on her. Guilt prickled at him, knowing he was partially to blame for everything.

Jon wrapped an arm around Peyton, letting her rest against him and breathing in the raspberry scent. When her hand came to rest on his knee and she leaned up kissing the side of his neck, he decided to ignore her lie. He knew he had to trust her and learn to just be in the moment and in this moment, right here, right now, Peyton was with him. She wasn't with Randy. She wasn't with Joe. Him. She was with him, even after everything that had gone down.

...

Josie put away her freshly washed laundry and fell back on her bed, glad to be back in her own apartment in Florida. Far away from that damn bus and the man on it. Far away from work. Far away from any unwanted temptations. Far away from everything.

Josie's phone dinged beside her, causing her to groan. Looking at the caller id, she frowned, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"You left your book on my bus." Josie rolled her eyes at Randy's voice.

"And? You could have just given it to me at the arena in a few days. Wait, how the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." He drawled out, she could sense the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." She couldn't help but smile. Immediately mad at herself for doing so. "If that's all you wanted, I'm exhausted and just want to sleep." Josie shifted, the springs in her bed creaking beneath her.

"You're in bed." Josie sat bolt upright at his statement and looked around her room.

"That is fucking creepy. Where the fuck are you?" Her hazel eyes continued to shift around the room, her ears alert and listening.

"Calm down. I heard your bed springs squeak. I'm at my house. I'm not a fucking creeper, perving in the shadows outside your window." He chuckled, Josie's body relaxing back against her mattress.

"Don't do shit like that. It's just weird."

"So, I kind of glanced through this book." He spoke again, "It's…interesting."

"Eh, if you're in to that sort of thing." Josie shrugged. "Keep it if you like it that much."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In to that sort of thing? Kink? Bondage?" Randy grinned, hearing her breath hitch on the other end of the phone. He paused, waiting for an answer. When she didn't respond he continued on, "You know, Jocelyn, silence denotes consent."

"Don't call me Jocelyn. I'm not an adolescent being scolded, Randall."

He ignored her comment, "You didn't answer me."

"That's because what I'm in to is none of your business."

"Maybe I'm making it my business."

Josie shook her head, "Tread carefully."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Those two words had more than piqued his interest.

"Nothing, just…snoop all you want, you won't find anything interesting. I keep my private life and my work life separate." Josie knew she kept her private life guarded, he could snoop all he wanted but he would come up empty handed. Maybe that would be for the best, he wouldn't find anything of interest and would get bored and move on to the next potential notch on his bed post.

"I doubt that. But, I'd rather not have to snoop. I'd rather just go right to the source."

"And what makes you think I'd tell you anything about my personal life?"

"Because you're not ashamed of any of it, are you?"

"No." Josie answered honestly.

"Then you'll tell me what I want to know because you're not ashamed and you know I won't judge you. C'mon Jocelyn," Her name practically rolling out of his mouth like warm butter, "humor me."

"Fine." She sighed, mentally kicking herself for giving in to him. "You get three questions. Choose them wisely."

A wide smile spread across Randy's face. That was easier than he expected. "Okay, best sex you ever had…"

"That's easy. I hope I've not had it yet." Josie shifted on the bed again, pulling a pillow behind her head. "Don't get me wrong. I've had some great sex before, but I always hold out hope the next time will top the previous. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. So, consider me an optimist. I like to think the best is yet to come…so to speak."

"Fair enough."

Josie cut him off before he could continue, "My turn."

"Woah, I never agreed to that."

Josie chuckled in to the phone, "I get it, you're scared. It's ok. You can dish it out but you can't take it. Really, I understand. What's your next question?"

"No, go ahead, ask away. It's only fair."

"What's your hidden fetish? Everyone has one."

"Sex in public. I'm not talking like in the middle of the ring during WrestleMania, but maybe the skybox between matches…fans all around, all they'd have to do is turn around."

"Hmm…That actually kind of surprises me. I figured you'd be way more into the control of having a woman all to yourself without the risk of prying eyes. You can do a lot more in private where no one can hear the screams."

"True, but when you're in public and you can't make a sound, it can be torture. I can do anything to the woman I'm with and she knows she can't make a sound, not a whimper, not a moan, and damn sure can't scream out. She just has to ride out whatever she's feeling."

Josie considered this for a moment, "You may be on to something there I guess. But, something tells me you like hearing girls scream your name."

"Every man does. Now, my next question. Have you ever been with another woman?"

"Yeah. Twice."

"Let me guess, it was in college and everyone was doing it."

"No. I met this couple in a bar and it was her boyfriend's birthday. He wanted a threesome and she picked me out. I was drunk, but honestly, I probably would have done it being sober. I love men, but holy shit that woman knew how to use her tongue. Actually, that would easily be in my top two experiences now that I think about it."

"You're full of shit." Randy suddenly found himself fighting to keep his voice even.

"Serious as a heart attack. That memory is actually kind of my go to when I'm flying solo. I can remember it like it was fucking yesterday." Josie's hand toyed with the hem of her shirt, brushing up over her chest at the memory of the couple. Frowning slightly at her own actions, she shrugged and continued on, squeezing gently at her breasts. She bent her knees, placing her feet flat on her mattress, squeezing her thighs together in hopes of easing the tension gathering in her. "When's the last time you had sex? I mean good sex. Not with some random girl that was just there so you didn't have to jerk off that night. I mean sex with a person who knows you, knows your body, someone you don't have to train to your likes and dislikes."

Randy immediately flashed to the car ride from the signing with Peyton. "Peyton. About a week ago. After a signing. In my rental." He paused, remembering that night briefly before shoving it to the back of his mind. "You remind me a lot of Peyton. Not physically, but you're both independent and just, just have a presence about you."

"Well, there are a lot worse people to be compared to, so I'll take that as a compliment. You know, I'm sorry things didn't work out with you two."

"Don't be. She's not and neither am I. I miss the sex though. She had one hell of a mouth on her, and she knew exactly how to set me off. That's it!" Josie heard Randy's fingers snap, "Mouths. I knew there was something physical about you that reminded me of her. You have the same mouth. And legs, you both have those ungodly long legs. Fucking Amazons."

Josie smiled and ran a finger over her bottom lip, then lifted her leg and stretched it up into the air above her. "Alright, one more question."

"What's something you've always wanted to do but haven't…yet." He added the last word as an after thought.

"I've always wanted to toy around with being restrained, but I've never trusted anyone enough for that. I also think it would be hot to tie someone else up. I really can't decide which I like the idea of better. Being with someone I trust enough to let them tie me up and do what they want to my body. Or, to tie someone to the bed and have complete control over them, have them at my will." Josie was shocked to find how easily she was talking to the man on the other end of the phone and more shocked to find her palms back on her breast, a warm heat growing between her thighs.

"I get the trust thing. You have to totally trust someone to give in to them completely like that. Let a man take complete control. If he wanted to spend hours just teasing you with his touch or his tongue there's nothing you could do about it. If he wanted to just slam in to you over and over and stop each time, just before you cum, there's nothing you could do about it. And, when he did decide to let you cum, you're confined…no gripping the sheets, no grabbing the headboard, no clawing at his back, pulling him closer, no touching yourself…" He paused for a few seconds, listening to Josie's labored breathing on the other end. He could swear he just heard a whimper.

"That's all true…and sounds like torture, hot fucking torture. But, the flip side of that is if I have him tied up, I can ride him as fast and hard or as slow and easy as I want to. He has no control over the pace. Or, I can fuck him until just before he gets off, then go sit across the room where he has no choice but to watch me touch myself and there's nothing he can do about it." Josie shivered under her own touch. "My turn, last question." Josie hesitated, choosing her last question carefully. "When's the last time you jerked off?"

Randy choked, jerking his hand out of his loose ball shorts. "What makes you think I have the need to jerk off?"

"You're out of questions…but I'll answer that anyway, I don't think you have the need to, but everyone does it. Sometimes it's just a lot easier than dealing with the hassle of finding someone else to do it for you."

"Two weeks ago."

"Bull shit. You were just about to. Don't fucking lie either."

"Now who's being the creeper perving in the windows."

"Ah, see, that's not a denial." Josie grinned, squeezing her thighs together and pinning her hand between them. She could feel the heat through her cotton shorts and bit her bottom lip when she let her legs fall back apart, her hand sliding beneath the cotton material, feeling how damp it was.

"Something tells me I'm wouldn't have been alone."

Josie's breath caught briefly when her index finger slid into her.

"Josie…"

"Hmm?"

Randy smirked, hearing her purr into the phone. "Don't."

"Don't what, Randy?" Josie's hips rotated against her hand, increasing the pressure.

"Don't make yourself cum. Keep your hands away from your pussy for the next two days."

"And why would I want to do that?" She slid another finger into her wetness, working her body toward it's release.

"Because I'll know when I see you if you've fucked yourself or not and if you haven't then it'll make all the things I plan to do that much better."

"But…"

Randy cut her off, "No buts, you're close now though, aren't you?"

Josie nodded.

"I can't hear you shake your head, Jocelyn."

"Yeah," she took in a deep breath, her fingers still working inside her, "I am."

"Stop. Two days, Jocelyn. Two days."

Josie looked at her phone, frustrated when it went silent signaling Randy had just ended the call. "That escalated quickly." Sliding her hand from her shorts she was immediately annoyed with herself for listening to him.

…

Peyton collapsed against Jon, exhausted, spent, and more satisfied than she'd been in a long time. "Can I just…don't want to…not moving…" she mumbled against his chest, his hand tracing up her spine and brushing her hair to the side. He nodded his agreement to her incoherent words. The two lay naked and sweaty, tangled around one another. Jon was just starting to doze when Peyton spoke, her thoughts coherent again, "It wasn't Nikki earlier. It was Joe."

Jon lay there, relieved she had come clean to him about her lie. "I know."

"I…I just didn't want to get in to all that with Sami there. I didn't mean to lie, I'm sorry." Peyton rushed through her explanation, hoping he wouldn't be mad. "He's a good friend, Jon, and I don't want to lose that, but I don't want to fuck this up either."

"I know. It's ok. I won't make you choose between me and your friends. As long as I'm the only one who gets this part of you, I can handle sharing everything else." Jon mulled over his words, "No, that's a lie. I don't want to share anything. I'm a greedy mother fucker, Peyton. But I can work on it. I don't trust Joe where you're concerned. Just like I know you don't fully trust me."

Peyton looked up at him, her green eyes having regained some of their glimmer. "I want to."

"But you don't, and I've not given you a reason to either." He squeezed her hip and kissed her forehead, "and that's ok…but we both have to agree to give each other the benefit of the doubt. I'll earn your trust and I'll let you have mine."

Peyton nodded, kissing his collar bone, "Right now though, let's just get some sleep."


End file.
